Marriage of Convenience
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Tommy learns that he has to get married in a month, the only problem is that he doesn't want too. His idea a marriage of convenience but who will he ask and will she say yes. AU
1. Will

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I got this idea while writing Games. After bouncing it around with a few friends on here, I decided to go for it. I hope that everyone likes this first chapter.

XXXX

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust_

Kimberly stood at Tommy's side as they lowered his father's casket into the ground. This past week had been rough on him, she knew. His father had died quite suddenly so no one had been prepared for his death least of all his only son. Zordon had been in great health as far as the family was concerned but according to the doctors he had been a ticking time bomb for the past several years, a fact that Zordon had hidden from his family since he knew that it would worry them.

She knew that Zordon had barely cared what his health was as long as it didn't interfere with his business. The mutli-billion dollar business had been family owned since Tommy's great-grandfather had built it from the ground up almost a hundred years ago. Zordon had pushed the corporation into the 21st century and turned an even bigger profit than anyone would have ever thought in a time of family owned companies going bankrupt.

Tommy would be the head of the company now. He had been groomed for the role since birth and Kimberly knew that he could do it. Zordon had made sure that his heir could do the job that he had been born to do. He may not like being on top this early but he could do it with ease. Having worked in the company since he was old enough gave him the knowledge that he would need to run it smoothly from the ground up. It also helped that the people trusted Tommy because he had worked those lowly jobs first and worked his way up with hard work not because his father owned the company.

She felt him stiffen beside her as he watched his mom throw a red flower into the grave on top of the casket. He then took a shove that one of the pall bearers handed him and got some dirt on the end to toss onto the casket. He handed it back as she slipped her hand in his offering any comfort that she could. She didn't speak but then again no words were needed today. He knew that it was her and she was here for him just like she always had been.

They had been friends since the day she was born. Their parents had been friends since college so it was only natural that the children were close. He had been three at the time of her birth but according to their parents they had been inseparable since the day she came home from the hospital. Tommy had taken to the baby Kimberly like she was his own. They were as close as brother and sister without the blood.

Seeing his father buried hurt her as much as it did him. Zordon had been like a second father to her. He had been the one to teach her how to drive when her own father had been out of the country on assignment. He had also been the one to encourage her to follow her heart and open up her charity even though no one else had known that had been her secret dream.

The coming weeks were going to be hard on the Olivers especially Tommy but she planned to be at his side to help him heal in any way that she could because that's what best friends were for. He had been there for her in hard times so she would be there for him.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

Kim sat at their usual table while she waited for Tommy. Eating at Castaways had been their Tuesday tradition since she had graduated from college. He had thrown her a celebration lunch here to congratulate her on earning her Masters. After she had gotten her job at one of the city's leading law firms, he had taken her out again and after that they had just fallen into the routine of coming here. It was equal distance from each of their offices that it made perfect sense to eat there. The food was also good too.

She enjoyed it as well because they got a chance to actually talk without their family always around them. She missed the days when she could talk to him without anyone listening in. Looking around, she finally saw him walking through the door before making his way to her. He was a little late but she knew that he had met with his father's lawyers today to go over the will. She wondered how that went when she saw his expression. It wasn't the normal expression of joy that he wore but one of confusion and sadness. The meeting had not gone well then.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said as he sat down. The waiter bought him his normal drink of coke without any asking. "Can I get a beer?" He asked which shocked Kim a little. She knew that it had to have been a bad meeting with the lawyers if he wanted a beer. She couldn't remember the last time that he had had a beer. It had to be at least 2 years at her 25th birthday blowout. Neither of them were big drinkers; because they had experienced first-hand how alcohol could ruin your life with Kimberly's father. He had been killed when Kim had been eight after drinking after a fight with her mom. Thankfully Kimberly hadn't been in the car at the time because he had just dropped her off at gymnastics.

"No problem sire, what kind would you like?" The waiter asked, not fazed by Tommy's request even though he had to be because she had been waiting their table for months and Tommy had never ordered anything but coke to drink.

"Doesn't matter just anything you got on hand." Tommy replied as the waiter nodded and walked away.

"He's going to bring the most expensive or the one that no one else likes." Kim said as she grabbed a chip from the basket. It was one reason that she loved eating here; they always bought out chips and spinach dip before you even ordered. It helped when they were super busy.

"It doesn't matter as long as I get some kind of alcohol." He stated as he rubbed his forehead before setting his hand on the table top. She could tell that he was tired and maybe a little angry.

"What happened?" She asked placing her hand on top of his.

"My father hated me, that's what's wrong." He said looking over at her. She did not smile at his statement even though she wanted too. She knew that Zordon did not hate Tommy. Zordon loved both of his children more than life itself.

"Your father did not hate you, Tommy. You know that, as well as I do." She said squeezing his hand.

"I'm not so sure." He muttered as the waiter bought him his beer and set it down in front of him. "Thanks." He said as the waiter nodded.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked as Kim looked over at Tommy. She knew what she wanted but she didn't know about him.

"Yes." Tommy answered. "I want the 12oz sirloin with the house salad." He said without even looking at his menu. It was another good thing about coming here; they knew the menu like the back of their hands.

"How would you like that cooked?" The waiter asked with his pin poised above his order pad.

"Medium and ranch for the salad dressing." Tommy replied as the waiter nodded.

"And for you miss?" He asked turning to Kimberly.

"I want the Caesar salad with ranch dressing instead and a side of chicken fingers." She said as the waiter nodded and took their menus.

"I will put your order in." He said before walking away.

"Chicken fingers? You know most girls would only get the salad with no dressing but not you." He said with a smile.

"I happen to like their chicken fingers, if you recall." She said grabbing another chip.

"Oh yes I know that very well." He said.

"So what happened to make you think that your father didn't love you?" She asked getting back to their topic.

"I have to get married." He said but nothing further which confused her.

"Okay but let's tackle your father's will before marrying you off." She said trying to get back to their topic.

"No, my father wants me to get married." He huffed out.

"Well you are 30 so I can see why he would want you to get married but what does this have to do with your father's will?" She asked still not understanding. Normally Tommy was very clear to her and she never had to ask for an explanation but today he was only giving her half of the story.

"He said that I inherit everything." He began before grabbing a chip himself.

"Of course you do since you are the oldest, his heir, and only son." She shrugged. This wasn't unexpected. Tommy was the apple of his father's eye so of course he got everything. Zordon also knew that Tommy would support his mother and younger sister without being told to.

"Well in order to inherit everything including the family company, I have to get married in a month." He explained as Kim looked at him. She had been about to take a drink but quickly set her glass back down. She didn't need to get choked in the middle of Tommy telling her this.

"He put that in his will? You have to get married in a month?" She asked as he nodded. "Why would he do that?" She asked more to herself than to him. Zordon had never asked anything like this before so why now? It was almost if he was setting Tommy up to fail but why?

"I say that it's his last test for me to see if I really want the family business." He stated as she sighed. Zordon had been testing Tommy lately to see if he could really run the business but most of it had to do with actually running the company.

"It could be true but why marriage?" She said as he shrugged.

"Who knows, only that if I don't then my cousin Skull gets everything including my place in the company." He said as she looked over at him in shock. Zordon had threatened Tommy with Skull getting the business. This was serious. He really wanted Tommy to get married.

"So I guess you are getting married." She said as he nodded slowly.

"I don't want Skull to get the business since he has never worked at the company and besides the fact that it's mine to begin with." He said as she nodded in understanding.

"So who are you going to marry?" She asked as the waiter made his way to their table with their food. They sat in silence as their food was placed on the table and the waiter took his leave.

"I don't know who I am going to marry, that's just it." He said as he began to cut his steak.

"Well you do have a girlfriend that is dying to marry you." Kim pointed out as she poured the dressing over her salad.

"I'm not marrying Katherine." He said point blankly which shocked her more than it probably should have. Tommy wasn't known for having long relationships but he had been with Katherine for a few months now so Kim thought that they might be getting a little serious.

"Why not? She is a lovely woman that happens to love you." She said taking a bite of one of her chicken fingers.

"Oh she doesn't love me and anyway I was just dating her for the fun of it." He said as Kim shook her head at him. Sometimes he did make her mad on behalf of all the girls who came in contact with him.

"It's a wonder why you have had as many girlfriends as you've had. If I was interested in you, I would steer clear after finding out your track record." Kim said between bites.

"Oh please, every girl wants to say that they have dated the great Tommy Oliver." He said with a big smile. It was the same smile that had gotten him out of trouble more times that she could remember.

Kim rolled her eyes before speaking. "Oh I'm sure that's what it is. Seriously, you could marry Katherine so that it would make your life easier. I mean you already know her and you know that you can at least stand to be in the same house with her longer than a few hours." She said as he shook his head again.

"No, I'm not marrying her." He said as she sighed. She knew that tone very well. He had made his mind up and wouldn't change it no matter what even if it solved his problem.

"Fine, but who are you going to marry?" She asked as he sighed and changed the subject.

"How was your date with Jason?" He asked as she looked over at him.

"Okay I guess." She hedged trying not to squirm and reveal anything that he didn't need to know.

"Okay? Jason is legendary with woman like I am and it was just okay." He said as she nodded. "When are you going out again?" He asked as Kim bit her lip.

"Uh I'm not sure that we will go out. I mean I had a good time; it's just that I'm not sure that Jason is right for me. I mean he is your best friend so it's a little awkward." She stated looking down at her plate before looking back up at him. This was getting hard because she hated lying to him.

"You've got to give him another chance. Don't worry I will talk to him so that you have a better date." He said as she looked back down at her food. She couldn't tell him anything so she just keeps her mouth shut on the Jason topic.

They finished eating and paid the bill so that Kim could get back to work. Tommy had another stop before he dropped by the office.

XXXX

"So how was your lunch? Did you finally break out of that good girl shell and sleep with the dream boat?" Trini asked as soon as Kim sat down at her desk. They were two of the youngest lawyers at the firm but they had both earned their way and had won some major cases.

"We just had lunch and he is my best friend. We have never had sex, nor will we ever. It would just be too weird." She said as Trini sighed. She just didn't understand how Kimberly could be just friends with Tommy. The man was hot and it had nothing to do with his money even though he did have a lot of it. Kim was from a rich family too but she never acted like it. She didn't want to rest only on her family's money but on herself.

"I don't know a woman alive would who won't want to share that man's bed except for you. Really Kimberly, I think I need to take you to the doctor or something." Trini said as Kim laughed.

"He's like my brother." She said with a shrug.

"I know and how you could see that man as your brother, I don't know. There is no blood between you." Trini pointed out as Kim shook her head.

"Don't worry about that but you do really need to tell Jason to tell him that you two are dating so that Tommy doesn't ask me about another date. I'm tired of hiding the fact that his best friend and my best friend are dating." She said changing the subject.

Trini sighed before looking over at Kimberly. "Fine, I will talk to Jason tonight about telling Tommy. It wasn't my idea to hide it so don't get mad at me." She said as Kim shot her a look.

"It may not have been your idea but you went along with it." Kim said as Trini nodded.

"Okay well I will leave you to your work." Trini said as she walked out of Kim's office. Trini's office was next door so it wasn't like she had too far to go.

Kim leaned back in her chair and sighed. Tommy had to get married but who would he marry? There were lots of women would line up to marry him but apparently Tommy was going to be picky. He had a month to find someone and walk down the aisle. She wasn't sure that even Tommy could do that but she would help him anyway she could.

XXXX

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Oliver." Cassie the receptionist said as he got off the elevator. He hadn't been back in the company for two weeks dealing with all of his father's business but he was glad he was back now. The Senior Vice President had been running the company just well but now it was time for him to step into his father's shoes as the President.

"Thank you Cassie." He said as he passed by her desk to get to the executive elevator. Stepping inside he watched the doors close and pushed for the top floor and listened to the music that was typical elevator music. It was a quick ride and he stepped out the doors as soon as they opened. He never liked to linger in the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Oliver. I am sorry for your father's passing." Ashley said as soon as he came up to her desk. Ashley had been his father's secretary for about a year now after Zordon had seen how great she was at her job as Tommy's secretary.

"Good morning Ashley and thank you. It looks like we are working together once again." He said pausing at her desk.

"It would seem so but what about Kira?" She asked referring to his current secretary.

"She will assist whoever gets my old job. I will need the CVs on all the current employees who are in line for the job. If you could them to me by end of working day tomorrow that would be great. Also please hold all my calls while I get caught up on all the back log of work." He said as Ashley wrote everything down. She was really good at her job and he was happy to have her back.

"I will but what if it's an important call?" She asked looking up at him.

"If it's that important then send them through or at least let me know who it is and I will decide." He answered.

"Okay no problem. Most of the phone calls are just to offer their condolences." She stated as he nodded and walked into his new office.

Closing the door, he looked around. Everything was exactly where his father had left it. No one had moved anything which meant that he would be the one that boxed up his father's stuff. Most of it would go home to his mother since it was personal things that she had gotten him over the years.

Walking around the desk, he sat down and looked over his father's calendar. His father was a busy man but thankfully this month wasn't that bad. It would give him time to find a suitable wife. Why had his father demanded him to get married and such short notice?

Standing up he walked over to the windows that lined up behind the desk. It overlooked the city of Angel Grove and it was one heck of a view. It didn't bring him comfort though because all he could think about was his upcoming marriage. He didn't know anyone that he would want to marry for the rest of his life.

"The rest of my life." He muttered as he turned back to the room. What if his marriage didn't last the rest of his life? His father hadn't said that he had to stay married just that he had to get married. He could do marriage for say a year until he got the company under control. It would have to be a woman who would understand, someone that he could live with who wouldn't fall in love with him before the year was up.

Smiling Tommy sat down and got to work. He finally figured out how to make this work for him and to keep his company.

XXXX

"So I talked to Kimberly and she said that your date was only okay." Tommy said. He had called Jason as soon as he got into his car. He wanted to talk this over with Jason just to see if the plan was too crazy.

"_Uh well I need to tell you something about that."_ Jason said as Tommy pulled out of the parking garage.

"What? Did the date not go well at all?" He asked stopping at the red light.

"_The date went great but it wasn't Kimberly I was on a date with, it was Trini."_ He stated.

"How did that happen?" Tommy asked as the light turned green. He was also wondered why Kimberly didn't just tell him that she wasn't dating Jason.

"_Well I went to pick Kim up and Trini answered the door. Apparently Kim set us up because she thought we made a cute couple, whatever that means."_ Jason said as Tommy laughed. Kim was such a liar. It was no wonder that she said the date was okay. She didn't even go on the date.

"Don't worry about it, my father wrote in his will that I have to get married within the month." He said getting to the topic he really wanted to talk about with Jason.

"_In a month, well at least you have a girlfriend. I mean Katherine is not who I ever pictured you marrying but she will fit the bill."_ He said as Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I am not marrying Katherine. You know Kimberly suggested the same thing to me at lunch. Katherine and I were pretty much just dating for the fun of it." He stated.

"_Whoa back up, it was just a suggestion. I am hurt that you would tell Kimberly about your father's will before me. I am the company's Junior Vice President."_ He said as Tommy laughed. Jason was always getting upset that Tommy told stuff to Kimberly first. He just always did.

"Well I saw her first but I have decided to consider it a marriage of convenience. I mean why should I think long term about this? My father wasn't thinking when he put that in his will." He said pulling into his garage at his townhouse.

"_It would break your mother's heart to see your marriage end after hers lasted as long as it did."_ Jason pointed out as Tommy climbed out of his car.

"I know that but I only have a month." He said unlocking his door and going inside. He didn't even what to think about how this idea would hurt his mother.

"_Very true so who have you decided will work for this arrangement?" _He asked as Tommy threw his bag on the counter and shrugged out of his suit jacket.

"I'm still working on that but will you be my best man?" He asked grabbing a bottle of coke out of his fridge.

"_I'm honored that you asked me of course I will be. You didn't ask Kimberly and have her to turn you down, right?"_ He asked as Tommy laughed.

"No, I didn't. She would probably have said yes anyway since we are best friends but I thought it would look a little odd for her to stand beside me." He explained walking into bedroom.

"_So I will get murdered in my sleep because you didn't ask Kimberly."_ He said with his laugh as well.

"She will at least make it pain free for you. Anyway I'll let you know a day." He said before saying his goodbye and hitting the end button on his phone. Striping off the rest of his clothes, he jumped into the shower and thought about who he could ask to be his wife for at least a year.

XXXX

The next morning Kimberly pulled into the stables and smiled. This was her dream and she loved it. The kids were the best part of her job and she loved helping them. Shutting the car, she got out and took a deep breath. There was nothing like the smell of horses in the crisp morning air.

She made her way inside the office and saw that Mia and Emily were already hard at work. "Morning ladies." She said as she rounded the desk to look at the sponsor money. The rehab part of the stables was run solely on donations whereas the boarding half was paid for by the owners of the horses. Boarding also covered Mia, Emily, and all the stable hands' salary. It also covered some of the basics as well which she was happy about.

Falcon-Crane stables had just been a mere dream to her three years ago but now it was a thriving business. She really didn't have to work if she didn't want to but she took the money she would have made as the owner and put it back in the business.

Of course she really didn't have to work anyway because her dad would support her if she wanted him to. She liked to be independent though so she didn't ask him for money ever. She had even worked to put herself through college without asking for a dime.

"Hey Kimberly, you are here early." Mia said as she handed Kimberly the calendar for this weekend.

"Yea I wanted to ride this morning before work." She said as Mia nodded and answered the phone.

"The donations are down this month." Emily said as she handed Kimberly a cup of coffee. They knew how much Kim loved it so they always had some prepared for her.

"Well that's to be expected. How were the expenses last month?" She asked setting the calendar back on Mia's desk so that she could look at while she was on the phone. They hosted a lot of birthday parties as well as the rehab groups.

"Well everything was well below the budget." Emily replied handing Kim the printout.

Kim looked it over as she took a drink. "This is great." She said finally. "Move the profit over to the building fund. Have you finished the budget for next month?" She said handing the printout back.

"I emailed it to you last night." Emily responded.

"Thanks, I'll take a look at it when I get to work." Kim said finishing her coffee. "Has everyone paid boarding for next month?" She asked as Emily pulled out the ledger. They always wanted people to pay a month ahead so that people could get paid on time.

"They have and some have even paid a few months in advance." Emily said with a smile.

"Good. Now I'm going to take Crane out for a ride but I'll be back within the hour." Kim informed them as both girls nodded. Mia was still on the phone while Emily got back to work on balance sheet that Kim wanted done every month.

Kim smiled and walked out of the office. The two girls were the best thing to happen to the stables and Kim wouldn't trade them for anything. They loved it as much as she did and they were really good at their jobs. She never worried about something going wrong in the office that they couldn't fix.

Walking into the stables, she made her way to the third stall on the left. Crane was her personal horse that she kept here because she lived in an apartment complex in city limits. She would have loved to keep Crane with her but this was the next best thing.

"Hey Kimberly, going for a ride?" Carlos asked coming up behind her.

"I am." She answered with a smile. Carlos was the head groom. He treated all the horses as if they were his babies. Kim knew that Crane loved Carlos more than her because he fed her sugar cubes all the time but she wasn't jealous.

"The South meadow is a little soft this morning so you may want to stick to the trail." He informed her.

"Thank you, I will do that. I think Crane wants to run anyway." She said as he nodded and walked away. Opening the stall, she grabbed the blanket and threw it up over Crane's back before reaching for the saddle. She then took off the halter and placed a bridle on Crane. It was something she had been doing since she first learned how to ride. Her father had always told her that if she wanted to ride then she could saddle her own horse.

"You know I think you are getting faster with that." A voice said behind her.

"What?" She asked spinning around to see Tommy standing there in jeans and a plaid shirt that she had given him last Christmas. The only time that she had seen him wear it was to the stables. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" She asked leading Crane out of the stall.

"I figured that you were riding this morning and I wanted to join you." He said flashing her a smile.

"Really? I would think that running the company would be on your morning agenda." She said looking up at him. He looked relaxed this morning which was a good thing.

"Not this early and anyway it's been weeks since I've been riding." He said grabbing a blanket and saddle.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked as she watched him walked into Falcon's stall. "You know you can't just show up here and expect a ride." She stated rubbing Crane's nose.

"Whatever, since the stables are named after my horse, I think I can." He said finishing up and leading Falcon out of his stall.

"It's half named after your horse." She pointed out with a little sass.

"Well half then but I think that entitles me to some riding time." He said as she sighed and shook her head. It was no use arguing with him. He wanted to ride with her so he was going whether she wanted him too or not. It really didn't bother her that he wanted to ride this morning. It would probably clear his head from the marriage demand his father had given him.

"I guess so." She muttered before turning away from him to lead Crane out of the stables. He was right behind her with Falcon.

"So where are we headed?" He asked as she climbed onto of Crane's back.

"The trail since the meadow's a little soft." She said as he swung up onto Falcon's back. The horses were impressive when they stood side by side. Once they were settled, she turned Crane towards the trail and spurred her on. Tommy was right behind her as they raced the trail that circled the stables.

After about 20 minutes, Kim pulled Crane up to slow down. She could feel Crane's breathing getting a little labored so it was a good time to slow down and head back to the stables. She had to get to work anyway.

"Time to go back?" Tommy asked coming up beside her.

"Yea." Kim replied. "You can go around again, if you want." She said as he shook his head no.

"No, I'm fine. I need to ask you a question." He said as the horses settled into a walk.

"You know I think every big decision we have ever made was on this trail." She said smiling at him. "Remember when I decided to open this place?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that you had wanted to prove that you could do something other than law." He stated as she nodded. "You did it too." He remarked.

"Yea I did." She said. "Thanks to you and your father." She said looking over at him.

"I made a decision about my marriage." He said as she pulled Crane to a stop. He did the same with Falcon and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to read her mood.

"Nothing, I just thought that we should be stopped when I hear what your decision is." She said as he nodded. "Go ahead; tell me, I think I'm ready for this."

"Well since I don't have much time, I have decided to propose a marriage of convenience." He said as she stared at him. "You're not saying anything."

"Oh I'm just trying to figure out what would lead you to that decision. I mean this will kill your mother and sister." She said that echoed Jason's words from last night.

"They are not going to know. I would try it for a year and then we would separate citing whatever everyone else does after such a short time." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious?" She asked as he nodded. "Are you crazy?" She asked. "I can't believe that you would come up with this. Just find someone that you can love and marry her. It's not that hard."

"I only have a month." He pointed out. "If I haven't found the woman that I could see spending the rest of my life in the last several years, how can I do it in a month?" He asked getting angry. He thought that Kimberly would be on his side about this. She was his best friend after all.

"I don't know." She whispered trying to think of someway to help Tommy. This situation was different from anything they had ever faced before.

"Well I haven't gotten to the best part." He said as she looked back at him. He hadn't gotten to the best part. What more could he add to this conversation?

"What is it?" She asked not sure if she really wanted to know what he considered the best part.

"Kimberly, will you marry?" He asked as Kim struggled to stay on top of Crane. Had he just asked her to marry him? Had he asked her while she was on a horse in the middle of a trail?

XXXX

Okay so this is the first chapter of my new story. What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be up sometime next week.


	2. Conditions

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I have gotten some questions about Kim's past, hopefully this chapter clears that up for everyone. I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed the first chapter. I am excited about this story and I hope that everyone else it too.

XXXX

Kim just stared at Tommy not quite knowing what to say. He had just asked her to marry him but not in any real kind of way. They were still on their horse for Heaven's sake. "You did not just propose to me like that." She stated trying to understand what he had just said.

"Kimberly?" He asked as she held up her hand to stop him. There was nothing he could say to make this any better at the moment.

"No, don't speak." She said with a sigh. "I don't have time to discuss this matter fully since I have to grab a shower before heading to work." She said as he nodded.

"We have to talk though." He stated trying to see what he did wrong because he knew that it was something.

"I know but not now." She said looking back at him. "We can talk after work." She suggested hoping that she would be calmer about this after work than she was at this moment.

"Where?" He asked looking at her.

"I would love to say my place because I would love the home court advantage but I don't want the entire building knowing our business. Your townhouse would be better in this instant. I will be able to yell at you if I need too." She said as he sighed. He had thought that this would have been easier to talk her into but he was wrong.

"I guess; you want me to cook?" He asked because he knew that she loved his cooking and it could be a way to get back on her good side.

"No you don't have too. You can just order some pizza so that you don't have to go shopping after you get off work." She said as he nodded knowing that it was going to take more than his cooking to get back on her good side.

"Okay sounds good to me. What time?" He asked as they let the horses start walking back to the stables. He didn't really want to go back right now but it was for the best. He knew not to push Kimberly into anything when she was like this. He would only push her furhter away if he did.

"Seven works for me." She replied as he nodded. They both fell silent as they made their way back to the stables. Normally they were never silent but Kim just didn't know what to say to him after his marriage proposal.

"So I'll see you tonight." He said as she nodded and watched him walk away. Groaning she walked into her office because she had her work clothes there so that she could shower in her private bath without having to go back to her apartment. It saved time in case she was here too long in the morning or in this case when she needed to get her thoughts under control before driving.

Scrubbing her hair, she tried not to think about Tommy's question but it was all she could think about. Why would he ask her that and in that way? It wasn't that she expected him to ask her but would it have killed him to put something into it. Her first marriage proposal and Tommy had screwed it up. Why did he have to choose her for his scheme? It just wasn't fair that when she did fall in love and that guy asked her to marry him, she would compare it with Tommy's lame attempt to get back at his father.

XXXX

Tommy groaned as he pulled into his parking space at work. He knew that he had done that all wrong with Kimberly but she was perfect for his plan. They were best friends and had known each other for years. She would not cross any lines with him and she would not take him to the cleaners when they separated. Kimberly had her own money that she would not even want to touch his. She hated any strings attached to money so that's what she worked instead of letting her stepfather take care of her like he wanted too.

Getting out of the car, he made his way to the elevator and tried to think of something to make her say yes. He couldn't see anyone else that he would want to marry in the next couple of weeks so Kim had to say yes. They didn't have much time and he knew that their parents would want to have a big wedding and it would take some time planning. Money would help but they would still need a few days.

Once the elevator doors open, he walked into the building and smiled at Cassie. She was on the phone so he just walked past her to the private set of elevators that lead to his office. Thankfully he had an easy day because he wasn't sure how he would focus on work while trying to find a way to get Kimberly to say yes.

XXXX

"You might want to at least look like you are working." Trini said from Kimberly's office door as Kim lifted her head off her desk.

"Yea probably." Kim muttered as she leaned back in her chair. She couldn't focus on anything other than Tommy's proposal. Thank goodness she wasn't in court today or she would be next to useless to her client which wouldn't be good for her career.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Trini asked as she stepped into Kim's office and shut the door. She knew that something was up with Kimberly. They had been friends for years and she just knew when something was wrong with Kimberly.

"Ugh just some things on my mind." She replied with a sigh.

"Okay." Trini said sitting down across Kim on the other side of her desk. "Does this have anything to do with Tommy?" She asked crossing her legs.

"Why do you ask that?" Kim asked rubbing her eyes.

"Because he is the only one to cause you to act like this, you know if you would just sleep with him all of your problems would go away." Trini stated with a smile. She was still under the impression that Tommy and Kimberly were secretly in love and just needed a push to send them over the edge. It couldn't be farther from the truth at the moment.

"I'm not sure that sleeping with him will solve anything since it would be weird." Kim said standing up to straighten her clothes.

"I don't know why it would be weird. I mean he's your best friend, I know but not your brother." Trini pointed out.

Kim nodded. "I know that but it would still be weird." She said grabbing her water bottle. "Anyway have you seen our client yet?" She asked before taking a drink and setting the bottle back down.

"No, she called and said that she can't come in today." Trini replied turning her thoughts to their case and away from Tommy.

"You know I'm beginning to believe that she's guilty." Kim muttered as she walked over to the windows behind her desk.

"I always thought she was but it's nice to know that you are joining my side." Trini stated as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Kimberly.

Kim looked over at her best friend and shook her head. "Trini, I still believe that she is innocent but her actions are speaking louder at the moment." She said looking away. At least her job helped take her mind off of Tommy and his proposal.

"Well her alibi didn't check out so we have a battle on our hands." Trini mentioned as Kim groaned. This wasn't what they needed right now. The case was already weighted against their client.

"I knew that it was too good to be true." Kim said walking over to her filing cabinet. "Okay so since our defense has just gone out the window. We need to find out where she was at the time of the murder. I do not want her going to jail for a crime that she didn't commit." Kim asked as she found the file she wanted before walking back to her desk and sat down.

"Kimberly, I'm still not sure that she didn't do it. I mean her husband had beaten her for years. All the neighbors even spoke up about that." Trini gently reminded her.

"I know that but I still think that she didn't murder her husband. You can call it a gut feeling." Kim stated looking through the file.

"I wish that I trusted your gut." Trini stated before leaving Kim alone to work. They had decided to agree to disagree on this case.

Kim looked over the files before her mind drifted back to Tommy and his proposal. She didn't need this right now but there was nothing she could do about it now. He had asked and tonight she would have to give him an answer. The only one that she wanted to give him was no but she was pretty sure that she won't tell him that tonight. No, she would probably tell him yes. He was still her best friend and she knew that he was the only one that deserved to run the company.

XXXX

Tommy grabbed the plates and paper towels and placed them on the bar. He had already ordered the pizza and it should be here in thirty minutes. Kim should be here before then. He wondered if she had already decided to say yes or if she wanted to discuss everything first. It was more likely that it was the second choice knowing Kimberly. He didn't even question her saying yes to him. They were best friends and had been through a lot together. She wouldn't let him go through this alone.

The doorbell rang then and he knew that Kimberly was here. Walking out of the kitchen, he made his way to the front door and opened it. Kimberly stood on the other side in jeans and a pink t-shirt. She must have gone home to change before coming over here because he knew that she didn't wear that to work today. It was fine with him because he wanted her to be comfortable while they talked.

"Hey." She said as she held the door opened wider.

"How was your day?" He asked as he shut the door once she walked inside.

Kim sighed before looking back at him. "It wasn't good. My client will not disclose her real whereabouts at the time of her husband's murder." She said as they walked into the kitchen. She had been to his house many times before that she didn't need him to lead her anywhere. In fact, she was the one to help him pick the place out a few years ago.

"Do you believe that she is innocent?" He asked as he grabbed her glass and filled it with water and ice. She always wanted water with pizza which he never understood.

"I do but Trini doesn't." She said as he handed her the glass. "Thank you." She stated as he nodded.

"Well you and Trini are both good lawyers so I'm sure that you will figure this out and help your client." He stated as the doorbell rang again. It had to be the pizza which meant that that delivery person was getting a big tip since they were way earlier than they normally were.

Kim sat down at the table and drank her water waiting for Tommy. She didn't have to even think about who was at the door because she smelt the pizza. It was from their favorite place Harris'. They had always ordered pizza from there because it was the best in Angel Grove or at least to them it was.

"Pizza's here." Tommy said as he set the pizza box in the middle of the table and grabbed his glass to get himself something to drink before coming back to the table to sit down across from her.

"This smells so good." Kim said as she opened the box and took a big whiff of the pizza. "Oh it's good and hot too." She groaned as Tommy smiled. Kim did the same thing every time with the pizza. He never understood why but it was something that he looked forward too since it was her little thing.

"You better eat more than one piece this time." He stated as he grabbed two pieces and placed them on his plate while she did the same.

"Don't worry; I barely had lunch because of the mess with my client so I am hungry." She said as she bit into a piece and groaned again. One thing about Kimberly was that she did eat. She wasn't like past girls he had dated and only ate salads. Kim once told him that she wouldn't deny herself foods that she loved just because of a guy. He did know that she did workout so she really could eat what she wanted.

Laughing, Tommy took a bite of his piece. They ate in silence until Tommy finished off his two pieces. "Have you thought about what I asked you this morning?" He asked as he grabbed another piece as Kim looked over at him.

"Yes, it's pretty much all I have thought of which is not good for my client." She stated as he nodded. "You know that you were wrong in asking me at all let alone in that way. Proposals should be romantic and planned. There should be music, food, flowers. Lots of flowers." She said before taking a drink of her water. "And not on horseback." She muttered.

"I didn't think about those things." He remarked and wondered if he would have asked her with flowers if she would have already said yes. He probably should have thought about this a little more than he had.

"I don't think you thought about it at all. Tommy, I know that we have been best friends forever but this is not the best solution for your situation. You should just ask Katherine to marry you and don't tell her that you asked me first." She stated bringing up the blonde again. She wondered why Tommy didn't want to marry Katherine when the blonde had everything he could possibly want in a woman. There was also the fact that all of their friends liked Katherine. She was a very sweet girl.

"I broke up with Katherine last night so asking her now would send the wrong signals and besides I already told you that I wasn't marrying her." He replied before finishing off his third piece.

Kim looked over at him trying to figure this out. "Well at least you had the decency to break up with your current girlfriend before you asked your best friend to marry you because of your father's will." She muttered.

"Kim this is the best solution and one that makes the most sense. I don't want to get married at this time but I can't lose the company either." He said grabbing another piece.

"Well that's comforting." She groaned. "You don't want to marry me but you asked me because it makes the most sense for you and the company. Did you even think about what this would mean to our parents?" She asked grabbing the last two pieces of pizza before Tommy ate them. She knew that her mother and stepfather would love it if she did marry Tommy. His mom would be over the moon about it too.

"Our parents will be thrilled if we were to marry." He said as she shook her head.

"No, not if they knew that it was a fake marriage." She fired back wiping the picture of their parents' smiles out of her mind.

"They are not going to find out and it's going to be a real marriage just one of convenience." He explained calmly. He was always the one to keep a level head when she exploded like this.

"How will we keep this from them? I mean they are a nosey bunch." She pointed out trying to find a way to make him see that this wasn't the best course for him.

"Don't worry; we would be living our lives separate from them so they need never find out. I mean we could live here if that is alright with you. It's far enough away that they can't just drive by on their way to the store or something but we are still close enough that they don't have to worry about us." He explained closing the pizza box before getting up and throwing it away.

Kim finished her last two pieces before wiping her hands and looking up at Tommy. "What would we tell them then when we go our separate ways?" She asked bringing up the fact that this was to be a short marriage.

"We tell them that we are better off as friends or whatever else we can come up with. It's not hard." He replied as she sighed.

"No, I guess it's not hard but it is delicate." She said standing up. "And I'm still upset about your proposal." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do have a ring." He stated reaching into his pocket.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded. "When did you have time to go ring shopping?" She asked as he pulled his hand out of his pocket with the ring in his palm.

"I didn't go shopping." He said coming to her side. "It's my grandmother's ring." He said opening his hand.

"No." She stated pushing his hand away without even looking down at the ring. "There is no way I'm wearing your grandmother's ring." She said.

"Why? You always loved this ring." He said not understanding why Kimberly didn't want this ring.

"Yes I love the ring but I will not wear that ring." She stated. "Your grandparents were married over 40 years and I do not want to sully that memory with this marriage." She said leaning against the table. "You will just have to get me another ring that has no connection with your family or long happy marriages."

"So does that mean that you will marry me?" He asked smiling at her as he put the ring back in his pocket. He wasn't worried about having to buy her new ring. It wouldn't be that big of a problem.

Sighing she crossed her arms once again. "We have to have some ground rules." She said instead of answering his question.

"I agree. I have some of my own but tell me what your rules are." He stated walking back over to the table to sit down and looked up at her.

"Okay first, no sex; well with each other that is." She stated as he nodded. "Second, we still keep our lives. I don't want to give up doing what I love because we are married." She said as she sat down across from him with her hands on top of the table.

"I don't want you to give up anything, Kimberly. This is not supposed to be a punishment for you." He said taking her hands in his. "Those rules are fine with me. I will say that we can see other people as long as it is kept quiet." He mentioned because he knew that she was seeing someone even though he didn't know who. Kim never bought her boyfriends around.

"Okay that works for me, I always keep my dates out of the papers unlike you." She said with a smile. It was something that Tommy did admire about her. His life was always in the papers even though he hated it.

"I know but I will be better at that." He stated. "Also you will not come out of this empty handed." He said releasing her hands.

"No, I don't want any money from you when we divorce. I'm not marrying you so that I can get my hands on half of your fortune." She stated angrily.

"I know that, Kimberly. I know you well enough to know that you would be offended." He said with a nod. "Anyway I know that my father donated to your charity every month and I want to double what he did." He stated matter of factly.

Kim looked at him and wondered where he had gotten his information. Zordon had been very quiet on donating and she was happy about it. "How did you find out? Your dad didn't want anyone to know that he personally donated to the charity." She stated as he laughed.

"No, he didn't. He did hide it very well but I found it in some of his files in the back of his personal filing cabinet under health insurance." He informed her as she shook her head.

"Health insurance? I can't believe that he actually kept a file on it." She muttered as he nodded.

"Anyway I understand that no one knew that dad did donate other than you but in the file he had a big note that said not to talk to you." He stated as she smiled. "Why was that?" He asked.

"Well I refused to actually take it so he went behind my back and called the office to set everything up. I believe that Mia took the call that day. He also made sure to donate monthly instead of one lump sum." She informed him. His father had been very clever in getting his money into her charity. It was one of the reasons that she loved him so much.

"How did you find out all of this?" He asked.

"Well I accidently saw the monthly list of donors and his name was at the top. I never said anything though because I understand that he wanted to invest in the charity himself." She replied. "I let him keep his secret and I kept mine." She said with a smile.

"I noticed that the company also donates but in a much smaller amount." He stated as she nodded. "Why? The company can afford more than what they do donate."

"Well it's the standard amount that we ask for from each company so it's not a problem and I didn't want it to look like we were asking for more from my best friend's father's company." She informed him.

"But most people don't even know that you are over the stables. I mean your name is never tied in with the stables unless you are hosting a special class." He stated as she nodded. "So you just didn't want to ask for more from the company because of your connection with my family."

She sighed before answering. "I guess you could say that but we are doing fine with the standard donation amount. Don't worry so much." She said rubbing his hand.

"Well I want to double what my dad was donating." He stated shocking her a little. She never let him donate before and now he wanted to double what his dad had donated. It would be a huge amount but then again he had the money to donate.

"No." She stated simply. This was not something that she would take from him.

"Why not? You let dad donate on a monthly basis for years but your best friend, you tell no." He said as she nodded. "Kimberly, this is insane. You know that extra money will go a long way." He said. "Think about how many more kids you will be able to help in therapy."

"I know that but I don't want you to have to donate. I would feel like I can't get anyone else to donate except my best friend. It would be weird." She stated.

"You're just being stubborn now." He muttered. "You know that dad left you a huge amount in his will."

"I know that and I'm okay with that." She said releasing his hands.

"Am I going to have to die before you will let me donate?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No and don't even joke about that." She stated. "Just let it go." She said as he sighed.

"Fine but I'm only letting it go for now. We will discuss this later." He stated as she groaned. This was one thing she hated about Tommy. He never let anything go when she wanted to drop it.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "So what do we tell everyone?" She asked. "I mean people are going to ask why we are getting married so fast." She pointed out.

"I realized that but we can just say that we have been engaged for a while but kept it on the down low. Also we will tell them that we want a quite wedding due to the recent death of my father." He replied as she nodded.

"How will you explain Katherine?" She asked as he groaned.

"Okay what about the recent death of my father made us realize how fragile life is and that we have loved each other for years. We don't want to wait to get married because we don't know what the future holds." He suggested.

Kim looked at him and thought about his idea. "Actually that could work; our families have always wanted us to get together." She stated. "I can't believe that I am going through with this." She groaned as she thought about what her parents would say to her.

"Don't worry; I will be by your side through all of this. We are going to make it through the year then go our separate ways." He stated taking her hand in his. "I promise you that everything will be fine." He whispered as she sighed.

"Okay then when are we going to tell our parents?" She asked finally accepting that they could pull this off. It was only going to be a year and really in the scheme of things, what would it hurt? She would be helping out her best friend after everything he had done for her it would almost even the score.

Tommy smiled as a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He finally knew that Kimberly was really on board with this. "I'll book us a table at The Tower tomorrow night for our families and tell them then. This way, we wouldn't get too many questions since it is a public place and they will know that we are serious about getting married." He stated calmly.

"You better have the ring by then." She stated because she knew that her mother would demand to see the ring as soon as they announced their engagement.

"Don't worry; I will take care of that before dinner. I can slip it on your finger right before we tell them so that it will be a big surprise." He said as she nodded.

Sighing she pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up. "I guess that you have everything in order for now." She stated as he nodded and stood up as well. "I better get home. I have a big day tomorrow." She said as he nodded again and walked her to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." He said as she nodded and walked away from him to her car. She was lost in thought as she got to her car and got in. She was really going to marry Tommy because of his father's will. Marriage was a big deal to her but she would help him and prayed that this year would be easy on her.

XXXX

Once Kim reached her apartment, she sat down on the couch with a sigh. She really was going to marry Tommy. Everything was tangled in her mind but she wasn't worried about her decision. Tommy wouldn't hurt her. Looking at all the pictures that were spread out through the apartment made her heart ache just a little. Her parents were so happy which was a miracle after everything her mom had been through.

When her father had died, she didn't think that her mom would ever be the same again. It took a little over two years for her mom to accept that her father was dead and not coming back to them. The change that she saw in her mother didn't take place until Pierre; her stepfather came into the picture. He had been in love with her mother since college but had left for France after graduation to start his own business. When business had bought him back to California, he had looked up Carolina and found out that she was a widow now. It was about two months later when her mom finally agreed to a date.

Everything had happened very quickly after that. Pierre had made sure that he didn't miss out on Carolina a second time. Kim had also discovered that her mother had fallen in love with Pierre. He was kind and gentle with her mother's heart. They got married a year later and he had bought light back in their lonely house.

Of course Pierre's business still took him all over the world but her mom traveled with him while Kim stayed at either Tommy's or Trini's. It was the reason why Zordon had been the one to teach her how to drive. It was either he teach her or watch her wreck one of his prized muscle cars that he had restored.

Standing up, Kim knew that she had to get to bed. Tomorrow night was going to be trying enough without adding sleep-deprived to the list.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Planning

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it.

XXXX

Tommy slipped in through the back door of the jewelry store. He had called ahead and asked them to close the store around lunch so that no one would know that he was there buying a ring. Of course since they knew Tommy and knew that any ring that he picked would be linked to their store they did as he requested. All the sales people wanted to ask him who he intended asking but they didn't say a word. They knew that they would find out in the morning paper at the latest.

The lucky girl would be the envy of girls everywhere since Tommy was the most eligible bachelor in the city. Many had tried to get him to go down on one knee but none had succeeded until now. The girl had to be a movie star or model. He always dated movie stars or models. She would be beyond beautiful of that they were sure.

Tommy shook his head at the whispers around him as he looked the rings over. He knew that the ring couldn't be too big or too small. It was a delicate balance that he had to toe. Looking through the last case, he saw one that looked as beautiful as Kimberly. It was almost an updated design of his grandmother's ring so he knew that she would love it and it would be a tribute to that of his grandmother's. He was also sure that Kimberly would wear this ring.

"Can I see that one?" He asked the hovering sales lady. The ring was only made for Kimberly's finger. It was a pink diamond in the shape of a heart that was surrounded by little white diamonds. The band was unique as well. It was a platinum band that looked like two bands that came together in the back. There were five diamonds down each side of the band.

"Of course, Mr. Oliver." She said as she opened the case and pulled the tray out to show him the rings. Tommy picked up the one that had caught his eye and studied it closely.

"What size is it?" He asked looking up at her.

"I believe a size 6, Mr. Oliver. We can order it in a larger size or have it sized smaller if it is needed." She stated as he smiled. It had to be fate.

"No, a size 6 is perfect. Can I get this wrapped up in plain paper? I would like to keep this little visit a secret for the time being." He said as she nodded in understanding. They knew that most men wanted to be able to surprise their girlfriend with a ring and asked for unmarked paper so that she didn't find out before he was ready to give it to her.

"Of course, Mr. Oliver, how would you like to pay for this?" She asked placing the tray back in the case and locking it.

"With this." Tommy said handing her his bank card. The sales lady nodded as she disappeared with his card. Another lady stepped forward to take the ring from Tommy to have it wrapped up and ready for him when his card was run.

"I'm sure the lady will love it." The lady stated as Tommy nodded and took the package from her.

"I know that she will." He stated as the other lady came back with his card and two slips of paper.

"If you will sign this copy and the others is yours." She said handing him a pen. Once everything was taken care, he slipped back out the back as the store reopened. No one dared breathe a word about his visit until his engagement was announced.

XXXX

"Take a deep breath." Tommy whispered as he led Kimberly towards their table. Her parents had just shown up as the waiter appeared to tell them that their table was ready.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." She whispered as they neared their table. Pulling out her chair, Tommy waited until she was seated before pushing her chair in. He then took the seat next to her as everyone took their seats. Her parents were seated to her right as Tommy's parents were seated to his left. Tommy had made sure that he was on her left so that he could slip the ring on her finger when the time came. His sister was seated between their mothers.

He had requested one of their round tables so that he could see everyone clearly. Their round tables were also tucked in the back of the restaurant so they didn't have many people seated around them which he knew would help Kimberly and her nerves. He had expected her to be nervous about their announcement. She never really liked being the center of attention.

"I must say it has been way too long since we have enjoyed a meal together." Kim's stepfather Pierre stated as their server walked over to them.

"I agree. I only wish that our group was complete." Tommy's mother Dulcea had commented in a sad voice. She was still in mourning in her black dress but he knew this his news would lift her spirits.

"I do as well, mother." Tommy said smiling sadly at his mother.

The server then took their drink orders before disappearing once again.

"I haven't been here in forever, I wonder if the fish is still as good." Hayley said as she looked down at her menu. Kim smiled as she studied Tommy's younger sister. She really liked Hayley and wondered how she was dealing with losing her father. Hayley had been close with their father much like Tommy. She had also been almost as quiet as Tommy. How Zordon could have had two quiet children she would never know.

"We ate here about a month ago and I will say that the chicken is perfect." Carolina, Kim's mother, supplied happily.

"Then that's what I'll have." Hayley said folding her menu and placing it in front of her.

"Me too." Kim echoed as she folded her menu.

"What are you having dear?" Dulcea asked Tommy.

"Oh he'll have the steak." Kim said smiling at Dulcea.

"You know him so well, it's scary at times." Dulcea stated as Kim laughed.

"Well we have been so close for so long that it's hard to not know him." She said as Dulcea nodded.

"Very true and Kim's right. Their steak is the best in town and I'm not passing it up." Tommy stated folding his menu to look at his mother.

"I don't think I will either son." Pierre stated as they looked over at him.

"Remember your chosterol dear." Carolina pointed out as Pierre shook his head.

"One steak isn't going to make a difference." He replied as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Dad's right, momma, a steak will be alright for tonight. I mean, he has been good for the past two weeks." Kimberly remarked as Carolina looked over at her daughter.

Smiling Carolina looked back at Pierre. "I guess Kimberly's got a point. Enjoy your steak, dear." She stated as he smiled and nodded.

"Dulcea what are you having?" Carolina asked looking over at her.

"I think I'm going to have the lemon pepper chicken. It's one of my favorites." She replied.

"Oh that sounds really good; I'll have that as well." Carolina stated as the waiter came back for their orders. Kim sat back and watched as everyone began to talk and share their days. They hadn't gotten together like this since before Zordon's death and she really had missed it. They were all so close.

"Are you okay?" Tommy whispered. He was worried that she was getting cold feet about their arrangement and he didn't want that.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just enjoying the talk surrounding us." She whispered back as Hayley looked over at them.

She could tell that something was going on with her brother and Kimberly. They had always been close that sometimes she was jealous. She knew that she didn't have to be jealous though because they included her in everything. It was just something about the two of them that she wished she had.

Kimberly glanced over at Hayley and saw her expression. It was a bittersweet smile and she wondered what Tommy's sister was thinking about. She had been through a life-altering event only a few weeks ago and now she was about to be put through another. Maybe she and Tommy needed to talk about this again. She knew that he had to get married but this was too soon for her family.

"Don't worry. This will help heal them." He whispered taking her hand in his under the table.

"It's scary that you can read my mind." She whispered back as he smiled at her.

"Scary but helpful." He replied as their food began arriving. The conversation turned to Pierre's next business trip to France. Carolina revealed that they would be renewing their vows in Paris while they were over there.

"Oh that's awesome, mom. I know that you always wanted to get married in Pairs." Kim stated as Carolina nodded.

"When do I need to book my flight?" Dulcea asked. "You know that I'm coming a few days early. We will have some major shopping to do before you get married again." She stated as everyone laughed.

"Oh it's not for six months so you have plenty of time to arrange your flight. It will actually be on our anniversary so it will be perfect." Carolina responded as Dulcea nodded.

"On that note, I have something to share with everyone." Tommy stated as the table quieted down. "Or rather, Kimberly and I have something to share." He said as he slipped the ring on under the table.

"What?" Dulcea asked as Tommy bought their hands from under the table to show them the ring.

"You're engaged?" Carolina asked as she set her fork down to grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I always knew that the two of you would get together." Pierre stated as Tommy nodded.

"I didn't even know that the two of you were dating." Hayley said as she looked at the ring.

"Well we weren't until recently but with father dying, we realized that life is too precious to be wasted. I knew that I didn't want to wait and lose the only girl besides my sister that actually loves me for me." Tommy stated as Carolina and Dulcea wiped away the tears that were rolling down their cheeks.

"I do love him and we also decided not to wait to get married. We have already wasted so much time that we just want our life together to start." Kim stated as everyone nodded.

"When is the wedding?" Hayley asked.

"In 10 days." Tommy replied as Carolina and Dulcea gasped.

"Why so soon? We can't get a wedding together in that short amount of time." Carolina stated.

"Momma, we don't want to wait. Don't worry; we will be able to pull everything together in plenty of time." Kim said trying to soothe her mother.

"This is something that we have both agreed on and we would like your blessings." Tommy stated.

"Oh you have it, don't worry." Dulcea stated. "I understand not wanting to wait. Life is too precious." She said as she reached over to take her son's in her hand. "You father would be so happy that you have chosen Kimberly. He loved her like daughter and wanted you to marry her." She stated as Tommy nodded.

"Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" Hayley asked as Kimberly laughed.

"Of course, I mean I need you to keep him in line until I get to the altar." Kim replied as Hayley laughed.

"No promises on that but I think that he will behave until you get there." She responded. The rest of the meal was spent on trying to figure out a place to have the wedding until it was agreed upon to have it at Kimberly's parents' house. It was the perfect place and would make a beautiful wedding site. In fact there were several couples that had asked if they could marry there but Pierre and Carolina had turned them down because they didn't want their property to turn into a circus. Kimberly's wedding would be different though.

Once dinner was over everyone left in high spirits as Tommy drove Kimberly back to her apartment. She had agreed to ride with him since it would look like they were really dating to their parents.

"Are you okay after all of that?" Tommy asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I just hate lying to them." She replied as he nodded.

"I know I do to but did you see my mom's eyes light up?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yea, she's really excited about this." She remarked. "Are you okay with getting married at my parents' house?" She asked as he made a left turn onto her street.

"Actually it is perfect and it will keep our parents involved in everything." He stated pulling into the parking garage below her building.

"I guess you're right." She said looking over at him as he parked the car.

"What do you think about the ring?" He asked as she looked down at the ring for the first time. She hadn't gotten to look at in the restaurant because of all the talk.

Looking at it now, she loved it. "It's perfect." She whispered. "It looks a lot like your grandmother's ring." She stated as he nodded.

"It was one of the reasons I picked it out." He stated as he climbed out of the car to walk over to her side. He opened her door and helped her out.

"You know that you don't have to walk me to the door." She stated as he nodded. "But I know that you are ever the gentleman." She remarked quietly.

"I try to be." He stated with a laugh. "I just want to make sure that you make it up to your apartment safely." He said.

"I just thought of something, what will I tell Trini?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Well Jason knows the real reason so go ahead and tell her so that she doesn't learn it from him during pillow time." He replied.

"I hope that they are not having pillow time this early in the relationship." She confessed as Tommy laughed.

"If I know Jason then he has talked her into his bed by now." He said as she shook her head.

"I know Trini too and she wouldn't do that yet." She stated as they walked out of the stairwell down the hall to her apartment.

"I say make a bet on it." He stated as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"A bet? What would this bet be?" She asked inserting her key into the door knob and unlocking the door. They both walked inside before he closed the door.

"About them sleeping together already, what else?" He asked smiling at her.

"Okay what do you get if you win?" She asked shrugging off her jacket and placing in the closet.

"You accept my donation to the stables." He said as she groaned. She knew that he was going to bring that back up.

"Okay well if I win, you have to teach a class at the stables." She said as he nodded.

"Agreed, do you want to shake on it?" He asked as she walked back over to him and stuck out her right hand. He grabbed her hand with his and shook it before releasing it again.

"Thanks for dinner." She said moving away from him. "You know that I could have paid for my own."

"I know but how would that look to our parents?" He asked.

"That I can pay for my own food." She responded as Tommy laughed out loud.

"They already know that." He said. "Anyway I better get home. We have a busy day tomorrow with all the planning." He stated as she nodded. They did have a packed day planned but at least it would get a lot of things out of the way so she could focus on bigger things like finding a dress on this short of notice.

"Have a good night." She stated as he nodded and walked out of the apartment. She quickly walked over to the door to lock it for the night before making her way to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

XXXX

Once Tommy got into bed, he sent Jason a quick text to update him on his upcoming marriage. He knew that Jason wasn't in bed yet so he wasn't surprised when his phone rang minutes later.

"_So who is the lucky girl?" _Jason asked as Tommy smiled.

"You're going to freak out." Tommy warned.

"_Please don't tell me that you asked Katherine. I mean she is a very nice girl but I don't see her agreeing to a temporary marriage."_ Jason replied.

"No, I'm sure that she won't want to something temporary and no I didn't ask her." He stated. "I asked Kimberly." He informed Jason.

"_What? Are you joking? I mean you have to be pulling my leg."_ He remarked as Tommy sighed. He knew that this would be how Jason reacted.

"No, I'm serious. We are getting married in ten days at her parent's house." He stated.

"_Oh dude, I can't believe that she said yes. I thought Kimberly was smarter than that." _ He said as Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Jason, I talked to her about it. She knows why I have to get married and she's okay with it." Tommy explained leaning back against the headboard.

"_Of course she's okay with it because she sees this as a way to pay you back for all those times that you helped her when she asked. I think you need to rethink this and just ask Katherine." _He said as Tommy groaned.

"We already told our parents and I'm not changing my mind." Tommy stated as he heard Jason sigh on the other end of the phone. "Look everything will be alright, don't worry so much."

"_I'm still going to worry but as long as you don't hurt her then everything's fine. I guess we need to see about our tuxes."_ He said finally dropping the subject of Tommy not marrying Kimberly.

"We are going tomorrow to get fitted. You need to be at the shop before 12." He informed Jason. "Kimberly and I will be getting everything organized tomorrow. Its short notice but hopefully being rich will come in handy."

"_Being rich is going to save your butt."_ Jason said with a laugh. _"Anyway I'll be there so no worries."_ He stated before saying bye.

Tommy pushed end on his phone and placed it on the nightstand. He was not ready for tomorrow because it was shopping with Kimberly and he remembered those trips in high school but this was his wedding too. He also didn't want Kimberly to have to make all the decisions by herself.

XXXX

Kimberly arrived at her best friend's door the next morning with coffee. She knew that Trini would kill her for being here this early but she knew that she would need her maid of honor with her while she went dress shopping. Ringing the door bell, she stepped back and waited for Trini to answer the door.

"This better be good or you are going to die." Trini stated when she opened the door. She was in her yellow pjs and red house shoes that Kim had gotten her for Christmas.

"I bought you coffee." Kim stated holding up the coffee cups to show Trini.

Trini looked her up and down and sighed. "Come on but I'm still reserving the right to kill you later." She said as Kim laughed.

"You may not want to kill me because then you wouldn't get to be the maid of honor at my wedding." She said as she closed the door and followed Trini into the living room.

"Wedding? Is this the reason that I'm up at this hour? Kimberly, you don't have a boyfriend so you're not getting married anytime soon." She growled as Kim handed her, her cup of coffee.

"Well you're part right. I don't have a boyfriend but I have a fiancée." She said holding up her left hand to show Trini her ring.

"What is that on your finger?" Trini asked as she set her cup down slowly. She knew that Kim hadn't been dating anyone so she couldn't be engaged.

"An engagement ring from Tommy." Kim replied as Trini screamed.

"I knew it!" She yelled. "I knew that you and him were doing the nasty with him." She stated as Kim shook her head. "I should hit you for keeping this from me."

"No we are not sleeping together, this isn't a normal engagement." She stated not wanting her friend's thoughts to go down that direction.

"Then what is it?" Trini asked looking puzzled.

"Well Tommy's father left a condition in his will before Tommy can inherit the business." She informed her. "He has to get married within the month or the business goes to Skull." She said.

"What? I thought that Zordon approved of Tommy taking over the business." Trini said picking her coffee back up.

"He does but it's like one last test for Tommy." Kim remarked. "Anyway he's not ready to get married so he came up with this plan of a marriage of convenience."

"He's not ready to get married but he's getting married? There is something wrong with this picture." She muttered before taking a drink of her coffee. It was the best and Kim did know how to get on her good side this early in the morning even though she thought her best friend was crazy to go through with this.

Kim sighed. She knew that this would hard telling Trini but she needed to tell someone before she went crazy and Trini wouldn't tell anyone least of all their parents or the press. "Well he asked me to help him out and I agreed." She stated.

"Of course you did because you're in love with him." Trini said breaking in.

"I'm not in love with him. I just don't want to see him lose the business that he has worked hard for all these years. It's only going to be for a year so really it's not much to ask." She stated

"Yea right, it's a lot to ask of a friend. I don't care how close you are but I will support you because you are my best friend and I know that Tommy respects you." She stated with a smile. "So when are you getting married?" She asked taking another sip of the delicious coffee.

"In ten days." Kim replied waiting for Trini's reaction.

"What? That doesn't give us much time; we need to go shopping now." Trini stated jumping up.

Kim laughed at the change in Trini. "I know that's why I woke you up. Tommy and I are going today to arrange everything. My bridal appointment is at 12 and I want you there with me." She said.

"When did you make a bridal appointment?" Trini asked looking down at Kimberly.

"This morning, they do open early. We are also selecting bridesmaid dresses today as well. Hayley will be my other bridesmaid and she will be there as well." She said.

"Who are the groomsmen?" Trini asked suddenly.

"Well Jason is the best man but I'm not sure on the other one." Kim answered with a smile.

"Okay I can work with that." Trini laughed before leaving the room to get dressed for the day. She was going with Kimberly to all of her appointments in case Tommy was like every other man when it came to details for the wedding.

XXXX

"No, that one is not your style." Trini stated as soon as Kim walked out of the dressing room. This was the third dress that she had tried and Trini had hated all of them. Hayley and her mom agreed with Trini so it wasn't just one person hating the gowns.

"I agree with Trini. I mean you have a great figure but that dress just swallows you." Carolina stated as Hayley nodded.

Kim groaned and made her way back to the dressing room. She thought that this would be easier since she had been dreaming about her dress since she was a little girl.

"Okay let's try this style and see what they think." The consultant said as she helped Kim into another gown. "How do you feel?" She asked as Kim turned to look in the mirror.

"Like a princess." Kim whispered as she looked at herself in the dress. It was beautiful and something that she had pictured. It was a bright white dress that glowed against her skin. The bodice was a corset and had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt started at her natural waist and flair out like a classic Southern Belle dress you would see in Gone With the Wind. She didn't need a hoop skirt though to hold it up because of the stiff toole underneath. "I love it." Kim stated as she consultant nodded.

"You look beautiful in it." She stated.

"Thank you, I'm ready to show them." She said moving back so that the consultant could open the door for her.

She felt like she floated toward her party and waited for what they would think. Once she stood in front of them she took a deep breath.

"Oh Kimberly." Carolina stated as she stood up.

"It's perfect." Trini stated as Hayley nodded. "This is your dress." She said as she grabbed some tissue to wipe away the tears. Trini didn't think that she would cry over Kim's dress but she was. Kimberly looked radiant and glowing. She only wished that this was a real wedding for her best friend.

"So you are taking this one?" The consultant asked as Kim looked over at her.

"I am." Kim said as everyone clapped for her. Once everyone settled down, Kim got changed back into her clothes and came back out to the sitting area. "Okay now you two." She stated looking at Trini and Hayley.

"Oh this is so going to be fun." Trini stated as Kim laughed. She knew that Trini was excited about trying on dresses but she just wanted to give Kim a hard time.

They had had a long day but everything was in order which eased Kim's mind. She was actually shocked that Tommy had helped her make the decisions. She had thought that he would just sit back and let her do everything but he didn't. In fact he was the one to decide on the cake that they would have. He also helped her with the flowers, food, and music. She was in awe of everything because she knew that weddings were supposed to be hard work but it didn't seem like it after today.

"What else do you have left for today?" Carolina asked her daughter.

"Nothing, we have everything in order except for their dresses." Kim replied.

"Everything?" Carolina asked doubting that everything was done.

"Yea, we have the cake, food, music, photographer, invitations, flowers, and preacher all lined up." Kim replied. "Don't worry so much, momma. Tommy helped me get everything done today." She said.

"Tommy's a good man." Carolina stated as Kim nodded. "I'm so happy that you two are getting married. I didn't think that you two would actually get together."

"I didn't either momma but sometimes it just takes time for something to happen." Kim replied quietly as Trini and Hayley walked out in their dresses. She had picked out several for them that she thought they would like. She wanted the color pink but with Hayley's red hair she wasn't sure that she would be able to get her color.

"Kim, I love this dress." Trini stated as Kim smiled. The dress was great. It almost reached their knees which was a good length for both of them. It also had straps but they different than normal straps. These made a Y at the front before laying on their shoulders and down their back.

"What about you Hayley, do you like it?" Kim asked looking over at Tommy's sister.

"I really do but I thought that you wanted pink." She stated as Kim sighed. She had shared that fact with Hayley only a few months back when they were discussing their potential weddings. She never thought that she would actually be planning hers this soon.

"Well they don't really have the shade of pink I want." Kim stated trying to sidestep the issues. The green that they both wore was beautiful on both of them so she could do that instead.

"No, you're worried about what pink would look like against my hair color." Hayley remarked. "Don't worry, I talked to one of the woman and she thinks that she has a good pink that wouldn't clash with my hair."

"Okay are you sure, I mean I can go with the green too." Kim commented.

"I'm sure, let me change into it and show you." She said before leaving them alone.

"I think you should go with pink." Trini stated as Kim looked over at her.

"Why? You don't like pink at all." Kim replied.

"But you do and I remember growing up that you always wanted your bridesmaids in pink." Trini said sitting down beside Kimberly.

"You always said that you wanted yellow." Kim remarked with a smile.

"And I still plan on you wearing yellow so you should go with the pink. I don't think it will look bad against her hair. It's more of a darker shade of red so I would think that the pink would look really pretty on her." Trini said taking Kim's hand in hers. "Think about it." She whispered as Hayley walked back out to them in the pink dress.

"So what do you think?" She asked as Kim smiled. Trini was right the pink did look really pretty on Hayley.

"Pink it is." Kim stated as the girls clapped. "What about the dress itself, do you like that style or do you want to try on something different?" She asked as Trini stood up next to Hayley.

"The style is perfect." Carolina stated. She loved that they were so flattering and lady-like.

"I agree; I will enjoy wearing this dress." Trini said with her hands on her hips. "In fact after you get married, I'm going to the bar in this dress." She stated as Kim laughed.

"Well you can't shorten it since it's already short." Kim pointed out making reference to the running joke about bridesmaids shortening their dresses and wearing them again. No one ever wore their dress again even if they claimed that they would.

"You're right." Trini said as Kim shook her head.

"Okay let's see if they can rush the order for your sizes then." Kim said as she got up and walked over to the consultant. Hopefully they would be able to rush delivery for they dresses. If not then they may have to choose a different style or go with something off the rack.

"I checked with the warehouse and they have both of their sizes in stock and can ship them today. Now you understand that a rush delivery will cost quite a bit more especially since it is a Saturday and normally they do not work on Saturdays." The consultant stated quietly to Kimberly. "Also the designer of your gown is more than happy to have your dress ready but of course it will cost more as well for the rush."

"Oh I understand and money is not a problem." She said pulling out her wallet. "Please put my dress, their dresses, and the dress that my mom chose earlier on this card." Kim said handing her a black bank card. The consultant didn't even blink an eye at the card as she took it from Kimberly to run the total.

Kim walked back over to the girls and her mom. "They have it in stock and will mail them here. You just have to pick them up when they call." She stated as Trini and Hayley nodded.

"What about payment, don't they need payment up front?" Hayley asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of that." Kim replied.

"You did or Tommy did?" Trini asked watching her best friend closely.

"I did." She responded as Trini nodded. She would accept Kimberly buying her dress but not Tommy. "Don't worry, Trini. I can afford the dresses." Kim stated as Trini laughed.

"I know you can, I just wanted to make sure that Tommy wasn't buying my dress. You know I don't like it when men buy my clothes." She stated as Kim nodded. Kim did know that Trini hated when men bought her clothes because they always wanted something in return.

"Okay since we are done, can we met the guys and get something to eat?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry dear but I'm having lunch with Pierre but I'll see you later." Carolina said standing up. She kissed her daughter's cheek before leaving the store.

"Well what about you two?" Kim asked looking at Hayley and Trini.

"Sounds good to me but I think we need to change first." Trini stated pointing out the fact that she and Hayley were still in the bridesmaid dresses.

"Yea you might need to do that first. I'll call Tommy and see if their ready to go and where they want to meet." Kim stated as Trini and Hayley walked back to the dressing room to change into their own clothes.

Kim smiled and sighed out her phone to call Tommy. He picked up on the second ring. _"Hello beautiful, you done yet?"_ He asked. He always answered the phone like that when she called. It was something that he had started when they were little. She had fainted a lot whenever she got shocking news and he said that it was like she was sleeping beauty because a kiss would wake her up. So that's how she got the nickname beautiful. It was crazy but she did like it when he called her that. It was just a small reminder of their childhood.

"Yea we are. I was wondering if you guys wanted to eat." She said looking over the store while she waited his answer.

"_We just finished, where do you want to eat?"_ He asked.

"Anywhere is good with me." Kim replied. "Where do the guys want to eat?" She asked as Hayley and Trini came walking towards her.

"_Well Rocky wants a steak since apparently I have not fed him today."_ Tommy stated as Kim laughed. Rocky was one of hers and Tommy's close friends. She loved his wife, Aisha like a sister. She wished that she would have asked Aisha to be a bridesmaid but she and Tommy had agreed on two attendants. It was the same with all of her friends but at least she knew that they would be at the wedding.

"Okay then let's go get Rocky some steak." She stated as she heard Rocky cheer in the background. They both knew a place that would serve Rocky a steak because it happened to be one of their favorites.

XXXX

Tommy pulled up to Kim's house later that night to drop her off. She had let Trini take her car earlier so that she could get home and work on their case some more before Monday. Jason had offered her a ride but then he remembered that he had ridden with Tommy today so Kim just tossed her the keys and told her to drive safe.

Kim watched as Tommy climbed out of the car and walked over to her side. This was something that he always did so she knew to wait until he opened her door. It was very sweet of him and she secretly loved it too much to fight about.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Yea it's just been a long day. Don't worry though; I think we have everything under control now." She stated as he walked her into her building. They had a short ride up the elevator before moving down the hall. She took her keys out of her purse before Tommy took them from her. Shaking her head, she watched as he unlocked her door and led her inside. "You know that I do that every day without you." She said.

"I know but it makes me feel better to go inside first in case someone is waiting to kill you." He stated.

"You have been watching too many movies if you think that's going to happen. I live in a secure building." She pointed out as she set her purse down on the entry table by the door.

"I know because I checked it out before you moved in here." He stated as she shook her head at him. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before joining him in the living room. "I see that you are not shock that I had this place checked out." He remarked.

"Actually no, I'm not because dad did too." She said referring to Pierre. She had started calling him dad about six months after he had married her mother. She remembered the first time that she had called him that. He had actually looked happy and had wrapped her into his arms.

"Well I knew that he would but I wanted to dig just a little deeper. I can't let my best friend stay anywhere that wasn't safe." He stated.

"Did you check on Jason's place too?" She asked sitting down on the couch in front of him.

Smiling, he knew that he was caught. "No, I didn't but then again Jason knows how to take care of himself." He pointed out.

"I do too. You both taught me actually so if I am bad at it then it's you and Jason's fault." She said with some sass.

"I realize that." He said sitting down next to her. "I noticed that Trini kept giving me the evil eye all through lunch." He said.

"Yea she's not happy that I'm marrying you for reasons other than love." She remarked.

"So you told her." He stated as she nodded. "What did she say?" He asked.

"Nothing much but she does support my decision is the biggest thing." She replied. "I would suggest not hurting me or you may find that you are on the wrong side of Trini's temper."

"You know Jason also warned me not to hurt you." He said. "You know that I would rather hurt myself than harm one hair on your head, right." He mentioned.

"I know." She whispered. "Anyway you better get home, I've had a rather long day and all I want is to soak in my tub before going to bed." She said standing up.

"Well I know when I'm dismissed." He said with a laugh as he stood up as well. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said bending down to kiss her cheek before leaving the apartment and heading home himself.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I am posting pictures of Kim's ring and dresses that inspired her dress on my facebook page. Check them out when you get a chance. The next chapter should be out soon.


	4. Bachelorette

A/N: Okay I don't own anything but the concept. I want to say that I am sorry that I couldn't get this posted yesterday but I was on a plane pretty much all day after my trip to Vegas. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

The following Monday at work was hard because the wedding announcement had been in Sunday's paper. It was a full page announcement which shocked her. They had even found pictures of them from past events that they had attended together. Tommy had always asked her to charity events or just dinners with clients because he said it gave the women he dated the wrong impression and he knew that she loved going to those things. She did love dressing up and going with him meant that she had a good reason to go shopping. He also trusted her and knew that she would act like a lady and not take over the conversation with shoes, clothes, or whatever else the women he dated liked. Kim had been raised in this scene though so she knew most of the people and could carry on a conversation with them about other things such as asking about their families.

Tommy was such a big figure in the city because of his donations with money or time that he was always photographed which meant that she was always photographed at his side. The announcement made mention of the fact that she was always with him and that they made a beautiful couple. She was just happy that the photos that they chose were great of her. It was bad enough that she was all over the page, it would have been worse had they been horrible pictures of her.

As soon as she stepped into the building, everyone wanted to congratulate her and wanted to know how she had kept dating the Tommy Oliver on the down low besides the events that they went to together. She would just smile and thank them before walking into someone else who wanted to wish her well. It seemed like everyone also thought that something was going on because of the rush for the wedding. Some people had even dared to ask how far along she was. Did they think that Tommy would only ask her to marry him because she was pregnant? Women had babies every day without getting married. This wasn't olden days where she would have to wear a scarlet A on her clothes just because she got knocked up. What was wrong with these people?

Thankfully Trini had come to her rescue then and said that they had been planning a wedding for a while but with the death of Tommy's father now was not the time for a long engagement. After she announced that it seemed like everyone understood and left her alone which made Kim love Trini all the more. She had to get some work done today on the case.

"Hey I bought lunch." Trini said stepping into her office a few hours later with her hands full.

"Thanks, I wasn't up to leaving my office today." She stated as Trini nodded and set the food and drinks down on Kim's desk.

"I kind of figured that so I decided to treat you. Anyway we need to brainstorm over our defense and now is a good time." She said as she sat down across from Kimberly.

"Very true, oh and thanks again for earlier. I can't believe people think that the only reason Tommy and I are getting married is because I am pregnant. Who does that anymore? I mean there are more single mothers now than married ones." She said as Trini nodded. "I would think that they would jump to something else besides being pregnant."

"Yea but then again Tommy was seen dating Katherine not too long ago so I can understand their wonder a little bit." Trini remarked as she started opening all the containers of food. "By the way, one reporter talked to Katherine this morning apparently. It was in the paper's online addition." She said as Kim looked up at her. She wasn't sure that she even wanted to know what Katherine had said. Having the announcement in the papers only days after Tommy had broken up with Katherine wasn't the best way to break the news to the blonde.

"Should I be worried?" Kim asked as Trini seen the worry reflecting in Kim's eyes.

"No, not at all, I was worried that she would come off as a woman scorned but she didn't. In fact she said that she was very happy that Tommy had found someone like you to share his life with and that she wished you both all the best." Trini informed her.

"Really? Wow, I can't believe that she was so nice about it. I mean I knew that she was a nice person but not that nice." She muttered as she took the container that Trini was handing her. "I mean she had to have loved Tommy." Kim remarked wondering if she needed to go see Katherine and thank her for her kindness. It might be for the best if she did talk to Katherine, it would at least settle her mind about Katherine.

"I'm sure she did since most of the women that Tommy breaks up with are in love with him but at least she was the bigger woman." Trini stated. "Anyway our client called and said that she is coming in at 2 today." Trini informed Kimberly.

"Good maybe we will get her true alibi then. I want to nail that down before the court date." Kim said as she took a bite of her food. She was hungrier than she thought.

"Oh please I want to nail that down before you get married." Trini said with a laugh. "I mean who knows how long you will be gone on your honeymoon." She said as Kim shook her head.

"Whatever and anyway we are not going on a honeymoon. I don't have time and neither does Tommy." Kim stated. "I mean he does have a huge company to transition to his style of running it and I have a case to work on."

"I would think that he would want to keep the company running the same. I mean it is an international company that nets more than we would ever see in our lifetimes." Trini stated not the least bit jealous of the money that Tommy had access too. It would be too much for most normal people to work with but Tommy did it well. It was one of the reasons that the company was always winning awards.

"Well he wants to make that international company even better." Kim stated with a smile. "Anyway we don't need a honeymoon if you remember. It's not a real marriage." She whispered glancing towards the door to make sure that no one had come in to hear that fact.

"No, I think you need a honeymoon, you are just scared of one. I mean you would be alone with the dreamboat with no interruptions." She said with a wink. "Anyway you could just take a mini-moon if you really think that you don't have time. Think about it, the press will jump on the fact that you two are not going anywhere." Trini pointed out. "The questions will start flying then about is this a real marriage or not." She whispered.

Kim sighed and thought about what Trini said. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to him about that tonight. We are meeting to discuss our vows." She said. "Did you know that there are tons that you can choose between and not all of them say to love, honor, and cherish." She said.

"I would love to be a fly in that room." Trini muttered because she wanted to see what they thought about all those vows. "Okay so let's work on building a defense for our client." She said moving past Kim's upcoming marriage to their jobs even though all she wanted to do was discuss the wedding.

XXXX

Tommy tasted the sauce before adding more spices to it. He was almost done with the meal and he hoped that Kimberly would make it here before it turned cold. She had called him and said that she was running late due to her meeting running over. He understood that her client had finally shown up and she wanted to have as much time with her as possible. She was trying to build a case and he didn't want to put any pressure on her right now.

It wasn't like they were deciding anything too big. It was just which vows that they wanted to use and they had plenty of time to do that. He tasted the sauce one more time and decided that it was perfect. Switching off the stove, he grabbed the plates and set the table.

Once he was finished with that, he heard the doorbell. Kim was finally here and not a moment too soon. He made his way to the front door to let her in before closing it again. "Hard day?" He asked as she set her purse down on the entry table before walking into the kitchen.

"No, not too hard just confusing, this smells amazing." She said as he moved past her to grab some glasses.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked looking back at her.

"Tea if you have any." She replied as he nodded and poured her a glass. "Have you looked over the vows?" She asked as she sat down at the table and waited for him.

"No, I thought we could do that together." He stated setting their glasses down before grabbing the food and placing it in the middle of the table.

"Oh okay, I do have another concern too." She stated as he sat down across from her and started dishing out their food.

"What?" He asked as he handed her, her plate before grabbing his.

"We need to go on a honeymoon." She stated as he stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"I thought that we agreed, now was not the best time to leave town." He reminded her before setting his plate down. "You said that you had a lot of work on the case to do."

"I know but Trini thinks it would say something is wrong with our marriage if we don't at least take a mini-moon." She said as she started eating.

"What's a mini-moon?" He asked taking a bite. He had never heard of a mini-moon but he could tell that this was something important to Kimberly.

"A short honeymoon apparently." Kim replied between bites.

"Okay so where do you want to go and how long does it have to last?" He asked trying to think of anywhere he wanted to go with her for a short time period. They had never taken a vacation with just the two of them so it would be a little weird but he would do it.

"I don't have anywhere I want to go and it can be like two days I would think." She answered hoping that he would come up with something.

"Well how about we go down to the coast for two days then. I mean it will give us a little break after this is all over and it's something that other couples do as well. If anyone asked about not taking something bigger, we can say that we are taking an actual honeymoon in a couple of months when everything settles down. I didn't think about what the press would say if we didn't go on a honeymoon. They would question our marriage if we didn't." He remarked as she nodded. "So the coast is good with you?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yea sounds great to me. It's a little cold to be swimming but they can get pictures of us strolling down the beach hand-in-hand to publish." She mentioned. "I also don't have to worry about any swimsuit pictures popping up anywhere."

"Why are you worried about that? I've seen you in a bathing suit and it's not bad." He stated winking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a girl, it's what we do. I've seen all those celebrity pictures and most of them are not flattering. Most of them, it looks like a huge wave just hit the girl and knock the suit at a weird angle." Kim said. "I do not want a picture like that flooding the internet."

"So no swimming in public." He said with a smile.

"You got it." She replied.

"Okay then I'll book a bed and breakfast so that it will give us some sort of normal honeymoon." He said as she looked at him.

"We would have to share a bed." She pointed out knowing that it wouldn't make that big a difference.

"When has that ever been a problem?" He asked. "Unless you have developed a snoring problem in recent years." He teased.

"I do not snore and I was just saying that we would have to share a bed or the owners would wonder." She stated.

"It's fine. I do believe that I can keep my hands to myself for two nights." He said winking at her. "But you are more than welcome to hold onto me if you need too since it will be too cold to swim." He teased.

"Whatever." Kim muttered. "New subject, let's go over the vows." She said as he nodded and pulled out the sheets of paper that he had printed off for them. He had been amazed at all the different vows but some of them just would not work. Their parents would be expecting traditional vows so they would have to stay as close to those as possible. It shouldn't be too much of a problem.

XXXX

"Okay so I've decided that you need a bachelorette party." Trini said the next morning as soon as Kim walked into her office.

"You know for once I would like to beat you to the office." Kim uttered as she moved past Trini to set her briefcase down on her desk. It always amazed her that Trini could beat her to the office no matter what time she left. She often wondered if Trini slept in her office just to beat her here.

"Well if you would leave lover boy's arms sooner then you would beat me. It's the reason that none of my boyfriends sleep over." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm not sleeping with Tommy." Kim whispered. "Anyway are you sleeping with Jason?" She asked thinking about the bet with Tommy. She really hoped that she won because she hated to lose against Tommy.

"You know it's a good thing that we are very best friends or I would be offended by the way you asked that question." Trini said. "But to answer your question no we are not sleeping together. I mean we just started dating and I'm not a slut." She stated as Kim sighed. "Did you have a bet with Tommy about this?" She asked noticing Kim's relief over the fact that she wasn't sleeping with Jason. Normally her best friend was nothing but encouraging when it came to her boyfriends.

"Yea I did and I'm glad that I won." She explained. "You know that I hate losing to him." She said as Trini nodded.

"Why did you two bet that Jason and I were sleeping together?" She asked not at all mad. Kim and Tommy bet on all kinds of things so she was used to their crazy bets but she wanted to know why they had made that bet. It seemed a little out there even for them.

"He thought that you were and I told him I knew you better than that." Kim replied simply.

"Okay, so what are your thoughts on a bachelorette party?" Trini asked turning back to her original topic.

Kim looked over at her. "No strippers." She stated. "I mean it. You know that I hate men that think their sexy who by the way are not stripping in front of me and who knows how many girls."

"I didn't think that Tanya's bachelorette party scarred you that much." Trini remarked.

"More than you'll ever know." Kim muttered. "Anyway just something small would be fine. I'm not getting drunk so you can scratch that off your list."

"Well I knew that you were not getting drunk, been there, done that." Trini said remembering their college party with regret. Kim had gotten so drunk that she was almost raped. If Tommy wouldn't have come up with Jason then, Kimberly probably would have been another victim. The guy was still serving jail time over the assault. "So how about we hit up some clubs after dinner. I mean a little dancing never hurt anyone." She said hoping that Kim said yes to dancing.

"Okay sounds good, when?" Kim asked sitting down and pulled out her calendar.

"This weekend would be perfect unless you have to spend some alone time with Tommy." Trini stated with a smile. "You know before all the chaos of the wedding kicks in."

"Ha, ha very funny, this weekend would be great." She said as Trini stood up.

"Okay I'll call the girls and get everything set up." She said before leaving Kim's office.

"This is going to be fun." Kim muttered before getting to work. Since it was Tuesday, she would be going to lunch with Tommy at Castaways. She wondered how this lunch would go after their engagement announcement. It wasn't a normal place for people they knew to go so maybe they would have a great meal.

XXXX

Tommy smiled when he saw Kimberly walking towards him. He had beaten her here for the first time to lunch but he knew that she was working on a big case. It was a wonder that she had still agreed to come here with all that was on her plate but he was glad that she did.

"Hey." He said as soon as she sat down.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad on the way here." She said as their waiter came up to their table.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I wondered when I would see something for the two of you." The waiter said as Kim smiled and Tommy nodded. "Would you like your usual?" He asked as Kim smiled. He still treated them the same and she loved him for that. It was one thing that she had been scared of since everyone who saw Tommy wanted to put on those fake smiles and see what they can get out of him. No one had ever treated her like that so she was worried that they would start if only to get to Tommy through her.

"That would be great, thanks." Kim said before looking over at Tommy.

"Sounds good to me." He said as the waiter nodded before turning away. "How has work been today?" Tommy asked looking over at Kimberly. She had told him last night about people asking if she was pregnant until Trini had stepped in for her. He knew that people would be asking questions about them getting married so quickly but he never thought that would be one of the questions. It was probably because they have never even thought about sleeping together. Their relationship just wasn't like that; in fact the only time he had kissed her was on her sixteenth birthday. It may have been a dare at the time but she claimed that it was the best present that she had received that day.

"Good just trying to work through all the motions that the lawyers have filed against my client. They seem to be piling everything on her that they can. Sometimes I wonder why I even got into this business but then I look at my clients and realize it's because of them." She said taking one of the chips. "Everything going great at the company? No one trying to overthrow your kingdom yet?" She asked.

"No, no one has tried to question my power. Everything is good just transition stuff but I have great people backing me up. Hopefully none of them are planning on pulling a Brutus." He replied as their food was bought out too them. "Thank you." Tommy said as the waiter nodded before leaving them alone again.

"Did you just speak Caesar to me?" She asked taking a bite of her food.

Tommy smiled. "Yea I guess but at least I understand that Shakespeare story unlike the crap that you read." He replied.

"Tommy, I read romance books. Millions of people do which is why people are still writing them to this day." She stated. "You do realize that most girls read some form of romance." She said as he looked over at her.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked as she sighed. This was one of their fights. He always claimed that she read crap and she defended her choice.

"Okay, leave my choice in reading alone." She warned. "Anyway I talked to Trini yesterday and I won our bet." She said.

"You bring this up now? Why didn't you tell me last night?" He asked taking a drink.

"Oh I forgot about it then but she told me that they are not sleeping together because they just started going out and she's not a slut." She informed him. "Anyway when are you coming by the stables? I want to let the kids know when to expect you." She said with a smile.

"I'm not sure that I believe you or that Trini is telling the truth." He said crossly.

"Ask Jason then, I'm sure that he will tell you the truth." She suggested.

"You know that guys do not ask each other if they are having sex with a girl." He informed her.

"Really? You mean to tell me that all those movies are wrong?" She asked with a smile before taking a drink.

"Yes." He growled as she laughed. "Anyway I guess that I can be there Sunday morning." He said thinking about when he was free.

"Oh that may not be good for me but I guess that you can do the class without me." She said thinking about the night that Trini had planned for her.

Tommy looked at her in bewilderment. "You ride every Sunday morning without fail. What is going on this Sunday?" He asked because he knew her schedule or at least her habit of riding every Sunday, most of the time he tried to join her when his schedule was clear.

"Well Trini is throwing me a bachelorette party on Saturday night. The only thing I know for sure is that we are going dancing." She answered.

"A bachelorette party? Should I be worried about you girls?" He asked. "I remember you telling me about Tanya's strippers." He whispered as she shook her head.

"I have already warned her about strippers; so no you shouldn't be worried." She said finishing up her food.

Tommy smiled as he finished up. "Do you need a ride back to the office?" He asked knowing that she probably took a cab here since she didn't like driving at lunch.

"That would be great since I've had my fill of cabs for the day." She replied. "You ready?" She asked as he nodded.

Signaling their waiter, Tommy paid the bill even as Kim protested. He ignored her though as he stood up and helped her up. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked outside and over to his car. She expected someone with a camera to jump out and start snapping away but no one did that in the short walk to his car.

"You seem tense." He stated as he helped her inside before walking over to the driver's side.

"Just expecting a camera at any moment." She stated.

"Has it been hard for you?" He asked cranking the car and backing out of the parking space.

"No, not really; I haven't had any trying to take my picture since the announcement even though I expect it at every turn." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't want this to ruin your life." He stated.

"Tommy, it's not. I knew what I agreed too." She said placing her small hand on his arm. "I guess I just think that you are more famous than you really are." She stated with a laugh.

Smiling Tommy turned left into the parking lot of her building. "I think that's a good thing." He said. "Anyway, what do you have planned for tonight?" He asked pulling in beside her car.

"Nothing just going over the case with Trini, we're ordering Chinese while we work on our witness list." She replied.

"Oh, okay have fun tonight then." He said as she smiled.

"You know that in a few days I will be at your house for a year so enjoy having it all to yourself." She laughed. "Thanks for lunch." She said as she got out of the car and walked into the building. Tommy smiled as he watched her enter the building before he backed out of the parking space and made his way to the office. He had a few things that he had to get done before he could leave so he might as well get started on them.

XXXX

Kim groaned as she closed the door. Trini had just left but thankfully they finally got their final witness list lined up. The court date was coming up quickly now but they were getting ready. Rubbing her eyes, she locked the door and started cleaning up. She would be happy when this case was over but at the same time she didn't want to rush it. The longer the case went, the longer they had to present their case and get their client off of this murder charge.

As she closed the dishwasher, she thought about what she would do with her apartment during her marriage. She could lease it for the year and use that money for the stables. The apartment was in a great location so people would probably line up just to rent it from her. She could start posting it if that's what people did when they rented out their apartments. Tommy may know someone who needed a place to stay for a while. She would ask him tomorrow because it was too late to call him now.

She flipped off the lights as she made her way to her bedroom. Quickly changing, she crawled into bed and checked her phone for any messages. She saw one from Tommy telling her to have a good night. She shook her head before placing her phone on the night stand. She would thank him in the morning.

XXXX

"I'm not quite sure I agreed to all of this?" Kim said as Trini pulled her into the club Saturday night. She had tried to cancel the bachelorette party but Trini said that she couldn't cancel it. She was only the guest of honor. Trini had even called her bluff on being sick. She had told her that if she was that sick then they were going to the ER at that moment.

"You agreed dear." Trini said once they got inside. The band was rocking the place and it was super crowded.

"Are you sure about this? I mean we are not going to get to dance that much." Kim shouted pointing to the crowded dance floor.

"Don't worry, we will be dancing." Trini promised as Kim groaned. Why had she let Trini talk her into this?

"Oh wow, I didn't think it would be this big of a crowd tonight." Aisha said as Tanya nodded. They had thought that tonight would be slow because the regular band wasn't here. In the past when the main band was not here, you could spread out on the dance floor and have fun. Tonight apparently the back-up band was bigger than the normal band.

"Don't worry; this is going to be fun." Trini yelled as the girls smiled and nodded. This was going to be fun and they couldn't wait to let loose.

XXXX

"So Kim is out partying and you are at home. I think something is wrong with this picture." Jason said handing Tommy a drink.

"Thank." Tommy said as he popped the top and took a drink. There was something about a cold can of coke that he loved. "Kim is at a club dancing for her bachelorette party. I'm perfectly fine staying in." He stated leaning back against the couch cushion.

"Is Kim already cracking the whip on what you get to do? Man you need to put your foot down now because once you give her that power, you will never get it back." Jason said sitting down across from Tommy.

Tommy just laughed. "Jason, Kimberly didn't tell me that I couldn't have a party. I just think that I'm too old for that bachelor stuff. I mean think about it, when was the last time that either of us stepped foot in a strip club?" He asked.

"You have a point there but we can do something else." Jason said.

"What? I'm pretty sure that if I said I was having a bachelor party that everyone would assume that I'm going to see some strippers." He said setting his coke on the coffee table in front of him.

"I guess you're right but you need to do something." Jason said.

"What shall we do then?" Tommy asked crossing his ankle over his knee.

"We could ask Rocky." Jason suggested as Tommy laughed.

"I don't think so." Tommy muttered as he just shook his head. "Do you even remember Rocky's bachelor party?" He asked looking over at his best friend.

Jason thought about it but shook his head. "No, not really but it must have been great." He said as Tommy shook his head no. "What? No, it had to be fun. I mean if you can't remember it then it was one heck of a party."

"I don't think so. Everyone dank so much that we spent most of the night in the bathroom while Kim and Trini helped sober us up in time for the wedding." Tommy stated. "We were supposed to go to the strip club but we never made it."

"Wow, I'm glad that I pushed that out of my mind." Jason remarked.

"I wish I could but Kim reminds me of it so often that I think my brain has pulled the memories out." Tommy said. "Anyway I thought about just having a cookout with the guys. I mean it's safe and easy to do on a short time frame." He stated.

"I'm good with that." Jason agreed because it was food and a good time with the guys.

"Good, I'll let everyone know." Tommy said as his phone started ringing. "Hello." He said answering the phone.

Jason sat back and waited for Tommy to get off the phone. He wondered if Tommy's reluctance to have a bachelor party had to do with the fact that he was now the head of the company. It was a reasonable assumption and one he could see that Tommy would make. He had a lot on his plate right now with proving that he was good enough to run the company in his father's place. Tommy was good enough though even if others didn't think so. He had been raised to take over the company.

Looking over at Tommy, he saw the worry on his face and wondered who he was on the phone. "I'll be right there." Tommy said before punching end on his phone.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Tommy stood up and pocketed his phone.

"Kim passed out at the club and Trini took her to the ER." He said as he found his keys on the coffee table.

"I'm coming with you." Jason stated as he jumped up and followed him to the front door.

"This wouldn't be some crazy way to see Trini, would it?" Tommy asked looking back at his best friend.

"No. I'm worried about Kimberly. I mean Trini wouldn't take her to the ER for no apparent reason." He said as Tommy nodded.

"Sorry, I know that Kim is your friend too but you're right something is wrong. Trini sounded okay on the phone but I could hear the fear in her voice." He said as they walked outside and got into Tommy's car. Thankfully Jason hadn't parked behind it but beside it.

"Kim's going to be alright." Jason said as Tommy nodded. "Don't worry; she is stronger than she looks."

"I know that but maybe this wedding is weighing on her too much." Tommy muttered.

"I think she would tell you if it was." Jason pointed out.

"Really? You think that Kim would tell me if something was too hard?" Tommy asked stopping at a red light. "You do remember that this is the same girl that wanted ten minutes alone with her attacker." Tommy reminded him.

"Oh I forgot about that." Jason said with a smile. "Did you ever tell her that you got ten minutes alone with him?" He asked remembering the broken jaw, bloody nose, and the bruises that Tommy had given Kim's attacker. It was a good thing that the man hadn't actually raped Kimberly because Jason knew that Tommy would have killed the man.

"No, I didn't tell her." Tommy growled. "You are not to tell her either." He warned.

"Fine, if you want to keep secrets from your future wife, it's fine with me." He said as Tommy shook his head. "So what exactly happened?" He asked turning to the reason that they were on their way to the ER.

"Not sure, they were dancing and Kim just passed out. Trini said that it took them about five minutes to get her awake." He explained.

"Well at least they took her to the ER. They can run several tests on her to see if there's anything wrong." Jason said hoping to calm Tommy down. He could tell that Tommy was getting worried the closer they got to the hospital.

"I hope so." Tommy muttered as they turned into the ER entrance. Tommy parked before jumping out of the car. Jason sighed and grabbed the keys before getting out himself. He locked the doors as he followed Tommy through the entrance.

"Can I help you?" A nurse said from behind the desk. She had a clip board in one hand while she waited to see what they needed.

"I'm here to see Kimberly Hart." Tommy replied as the woman nodded and looked down at the file on her desk.

"She is in room 12." She informed him as he hit the button to open the automatic doors that led to the rest of the ER.

"Thank you." Tommy said as he and Jason made their way down the hall to room 12.

XXXX

"I told you I was fine." Kim said glaring at Trini. Since the doctor was scared of Trini, he had ordered more tests than Kimberly could remember.

"I'll let the test tell me that." Trini said crossing her arms across her chest. Aisha and Tanya had gone home to wait for Trini's phone call on how Kim was doing. They wanted to be there with Kimberly but Kim had begged them to go home. She told them that she was probably just tired and that was the reason that she had passed out. Aisha and Tanya had finally agreed to leave when Kim had threatened them with calling their husbands to come pick them up. They knew that they had lost then so they left.

"Trini, this is stupid. I feel fine now." Kim stated as the door opened to reveal Tommy and Jason. "You called Tommy?" Kim squeaked as she glared at her best friend.

"Yes she called me which was something that you should have done." Tommy stated stepping into the room.

"You are not my keeper." Kim muttered as Jason closed the door. The staff didn't need to hear this conversation.

"No, but I am concerned about your health. What happened tonight?" He asked as she groaned. She had forgotten how seriously Tommy took her health. He had always cared for her even when they were little. If she ever had a bump or bruise, he hounded her until she explained what happened. He watched her like a hawk while she had trained on the beam especially after a bad fall.

"I think I just got too hot or something. Nothing is wrong, Trini is just overreacting." She explained.

"No, I don't think I am." Trini stated. "Anyway the doctor should be here any minute to tell us what the tests show."

"This is crazy, I am fine." Kim stated as the doctor walked into the room.

"I see that you have company now Ms. Hart." He said glancing at Tommy and Jason.

"I'm her fiancée; can you tell me what's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"She has a low iron count which could account for passing out but the only real problem I see is that she is wearing herself out." The doctor stated as Kim sighed.

"So you're saying that she is stressing herself out?" Tommy asked as the doctor nodded.

"But it's not all stress, she just needs to eat some red meat and get some more rest." He explained. "Have there been any changes in the past few weeks?" He asked looking at Kimberly.

"Well nothing too big." Kim replied.

"We're getting married in a few days." Tommy supplied as Kim glared at him.

"I see." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "Weddings do tend to stress the bride out. Don't worry, you should be feeling better once you are on your honeymoon. Make sure to get plenty of rest, you don't want those wedding pictures to be bad." The doctor said with a smile.

"Don't worry; I will make sure that she gets rest." Tommy promised as they doctor nodded before leaving to prepare Kim's release papers.

"Really?" Kim asked looking over at Tommy. "You will make sure that I get rest. How is that going to work?" She asked.

"It's probably not just the wedding." Trini mentioned as Kim groaned.

"It's that case you two are working on, right?" Tommy asked as Trini nodded.

"I'm not turning over the case, Tommy." Kim warned. "I will be fine. I mean you heard the doctor red meat and rest." She said standing up.

"After the wedding, you're going to have your iron levels checked again." Tommy said as Jason and Trini backed up. They could see the flare of anger in Kim's eyes and knew that this was bad.

"You can't tell me what to do, Thomas." She stated using his real name. "I will go to the doctor when I feel like it."

"I'm just worried about you." Tommy said trying to make her understand. "I care too much about you to not take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She sighed as Tommy nodded.

"I know." He said as the nurse walked into to go over the check-out list. Once she was finished, the four of them left the room. "I can take you home." Tommy said breaking the silence.

"What about Jason? His car is at your house." Kim pointed out.

"How do you know that my car is at his house? He could have picked me up on the way here." Jason said as Kim looked over at him.

"Oh please. He would not have stopped to pick you up. I'm pretty sure that he broke the speed limit to get here." Kim said as Jason nodded.

"I didn't break the speed limit." Tommy said. "And yes Jason's car is at my house."

"I'll ride with Trini then." She said.

"Fine, see you tomorrow." He said before walking to his car.

"You know that it's killing him to have you ride with Trini." Jason said as Kim smiled.

"I know but at least he's being good about it." She said as Trini laughed. "Now please make sure that the two of you get to his house okay." She said as Jason nodded before following Tommy.

"You are going to drive that man crazy when you get married." Trini remarked as she unlocked the doors and got inside her car. Kim followed closely as Trini cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kim saw in the side mirror that Tommy was following them. He stayed behind Trini until she dropped Kim off before driving away. Kim wanted to hit him but knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Tommy was a gentleman and it was breed into him to care for women no matter who they were. This coming year of marriage was going to be interesting to say the least.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also the next chapter should be on time next week. I hope that everyone liked this chapter.


	5. Moving Forward

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I also want to say a big thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. I love that you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.

XXXX

Kim woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. The classes would be starting soon and she wanted to get to the stables for an early morning ride before the kids started showing up. Getting out of bed, she made her way to her closet to grab some jeans and a t-shirt. She then walked out of the closet into her bathroom to quickly change and throw her hair up into a pony-tail before she grabbed some socks and her boots.

The kids would be happy that Tommy would be there. They loved him for some reason even though they called him Mr. Oliver all the time. He was a good influence for them because he presented them a male figure that didn't abuse them. She hoped that once they went their separate ways after their marriage that he would still come around and help with the children. She knew that he probably would but she wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Sighing she stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked down stairs to the parking garage to her car. She backed out of her space and made her way to the stables. The morning was still crisp so her ride should be perfect.

XXXX

Tommy pulled into the stable parking lot and saw Kimberly's car. He knew that she would be here early so that she could ride but he wasn't going to join her today. For some reason, he felt that she needed this time to herself so he walked into the stables to get Falcon ready for the classes that he had promised Kimberly.

It hadn't been a great idea to bet against Kimberly with Trini involved but he thought he knew his best friend better than that. Jason had a reputation with women but apparently Trini was keeping him inline which was a first for Jason. He wondered how they were getting along and if this was going to be a long relationship. If it was then that was good for him and Kimberly but if Trini and Jason had a bad break up then he and Kimberly would be put in a bad position.

Shaking his head, he brushed Falcon down before attaching the lead rope. The kids should start arriving soon and he wanted to be ready for them out in the paddock. It was the safest place for the kids to ride and he could lead Falcon around the ring with no problem.

XXXX

Finishing her ride, Kimberly placed Crane back in her stall and brushed her down before walking out to the back paddock. She smiled as she watched Tommy help one of the little girls onto Falcon's back. This was probably the side of him that no one saw. He was so good with these little girls that it was just inspiring. These little girls had each gone through some kind of trauma. Some had been abused; some had been in accidents, while others had medical conditions.

They were the reason that she had opened the stables in the first place. After her attack, she had seen herself in each of these kids and knew that there had to be a way to help heal them. She had then researched everything she could until she came up with horse therapy. It didn't take her long to dream up this place and set her ideas into motion.

Leaning against the fence, she watched as he instructed the girl on how to hold the reins and lean back in the saddle. His father had shown her the same thing years ago after weeks of her begging. Zordon had made sure that he had taught her the correct way so that she didn't get hurt when she raced across the pastures that lined the Oliver property. Tommy was a lot like his father. He would make a great father one day and she wished that she would be there to see it but she was pretty sure that his future wife wouldn't want an ex-wife around the baby even if he was still friends with his ex-wife.

"He's really great with Jen." Mia said as she walked up beside Kimberly.

"Yea, he is." She agreed as he led Falcon around the paddock for Jen to learn the movement of the horse. It was something to learn how to move with the horse in the saddle.

"Are you two really getting married?" Mia asked as Kim looked from Tommy and Jen to her. She seen the questions in Mia's eyes and hated having to her the half truth about her marriage but she couldn't risk anyone finding out.

"Yea we are. Your invitation is in the mail." She replied hoping that it was enough and that Mia wouldn't ask any questions that she wouldn't be able to answer.

"I thought that you were just friends." Mia said as Kim sighed. She wondered if her staff here would question her marriage to Tommy. They saw how they acted around each other more than anyone else. It was easy to see that they were only friends.

"Well we are but we realize that there is something there between us. Something that draws us together while pushing other people away." Kim explained hoping that it would be enough for Mia.

"You know I do see something there. It's like you two are linked." She whispered shocking Kimberly a little as she looked back at Tommy. Were they linked? Sometimes she felt like she was connected to Tommy in more than just shared lives but then other times she felt like she didn't know him at all.

"Is there a problem?" Kim asked remembering that Mia had sought her out.

"Oh no, I just wanted to watch the class for a few minutes. It gets a little cooped up in the office sometimes that I come out here for some air." Mia answered as Kim nodded. She knew that feeling too well. It was one reason that she went riding as much as she could.

"I know what you mean." Kim muttered as she turned back to watch Tommy help Jen down and help another little girl up on the horse. She wondered how long Tommy was staying today because this was his second class to work with. Sighing she turned away and made her way to the office to look over the files. She knew that everything was in order; she just wanted to double check.

XXXX

"Thank you." The little girl said as Tommy smiled and waved to the girls. They ran to their parents as soon as the class was dismissed. Looking around, he tried to find Kim but didn't see her. He knew that she had gotten back from riding because he had seen her talking to Mia earlier against the fence. She must have gone back to the office. He sighed and led Falcon out of the paddock and back into his stall.

This had not been his normal Sunday but he was happy that he was here. Helping those girls bought him a joy that he could not name. Some of them reminded him of Kimberly at that age. He remembered when he father had taught Kimberly how to ride a horse. She had been as determined as those little girls.

Reaching Falcon's stall, he opened the door and led him inside before removing his halter and lead rope. He brushed him down before leaving the stall in search of Kimberly. She had to be around here somewhere because he knew that she wouldn't have left him here.

He left the stables and made his way to the office and saw her through one of the windows. She looked like she was on the phone probably with someone wanted to board or join one of the classes. Some people never got to see Kimberly like this. She was unguarded and happy. He wanted to make sure that she still looked like that after their marriage was over. He didn't want to hurt her or cause her anymore health problems.

Walking into the office, he winked at Mia and Emily as he leaned on the desk looking at Kimberly. "You know that this is not the time to be making personal phone calls. This is a place of business if you remember." He taunted as Kim glared at him before flipping him off.

"Did you need anything?" Mia asked looking at Tommy. She always seemed a little nervous around him but he just brushed it off. Kimberly said that she was like that with a lot of people so it wasn't just him.

"No, just wanting to bug Ms. High and Mighty over there." He laughed as Kim replaced the phone in its cradle.

"Really? You know that I do not make my personal calls from that phone unless it's an emergency." Kim stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Someone is a little testy, were you jealous that all the little girls love me more than you?" He asked with a laugh.

"They do not love you more than me." She said walking towards him.

"Really?" He asked winking. "You want to ask them the next time they are here?" He asked.

Kim rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Anyway, did you make sure that Falcon was brushed down and fed?" She asked.

"Way to change the subject but yes I did make sure that my horse was taken care of." He said as she sighed.

"Okay thank you, now take me to lunch because I am starving." She stated coming around the desk to stand next to him.

"As you wish, my lady." He said bowing before her.  
"Your bow was not low enough, buster." She said as she brushed past him. He waved to Mia and Emily before walking over toward his car. Kimberly was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him. It looked like he was driving today which was fine with him.

XXXX

"Do you know anyone who would like to rent my apartment while we are married?" Kim asked as the waiter left their table. Since it was Sunday, no one was really around them so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing their conversation.

"No but I'll check around. Are you sure you want to lease it? I mean you have a nice place what if someone tears it up?" He asked taking a drink.

"Well I'll just have to double check whoever stays there. Don't worry, I can remodel if I have too." She said as the waiter came back with their food. This place had super-fast delivery which they were thankful for at this moment since they were hungry after this morning.

"I'll see if I know anyone." He said as she nodded. "When are you moving your stuff over?" He asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"I guess the weekend following our wedding. I won't be able to do it before then." She replied between bites. "I also want a full day at least to get moved."

"Okay I'll make sure that I don't have anything on the schedule so that I can help." He stated taking a drink.

"You don't have to do that." She remarked.

"I know that but I want too. I mean you will be my wife and how would that look if I didn't help you move?" He asked teasing her a little.

"Probably like you don't want your new wife to move in with you." She replied with a laugh. "Anyway I haven't set up the moving company yet so I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay that works." He said. "Did you get enough rest last night?" He asked.

Sighing, Kim took a drink before answering. "Yea I got a full 8 hours, Dr. Oliver." She remarked. "I'm also eating red meat as you can tell." She said holding up her burger.

"Good, then I want you to come by my office during regular business hours to confirm that." He said playing along with her humor.

"Ha, ha very funny, anyway I feel better but I will try to not stress out this week. I mean our wedding is soon now." She commented hoping that that was the main cause of her low iron count. It couldn't be her case that she was working on because work had always been tough but she had never passed out from it before.

"Yea next weekend." Tommy said as they finished up their food. "Are you ready?" He asked looking at her empty plate.

"Yes." She replied as Tommy paid their bill before walking her outside and helping her into his car. Rounding the car, he got in and cranked the car before pulling out of the parking lot. He turned and headed back to the stables so that she could get into her car. As she pulled out of the parking lot he followed her home before driving on to his townhouse.

XXXX

"Trini, I need to take my bags over to Tommy's. I don't want to go on this mini-moon with no clothes except for my wedding dress." Kim stated as she tried to move past Trini once again but her best friend was blocking the door. Trini was putting all her weight against the door so that Kimberly couldn't budge her. She knew that Trini wasn't that much bigger than her but apparently Trini had enough muscle to make sure that Kimberly couldn't move her from the door.

"No, you are not seeing him until you are walking down that aisle." Trini said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Anyway since it's a mini honeymoon, clothes are optional." She remarked as Kim rolled her eyes.

"No, they are required since it's not a real honeymoon." Kim pointed out once again trying to move Trini.

"Details, details." Trini muttered lowly. "Anyway I've called Jason to come and pick up your bags. He's going over to Tommy's anyway so it's perfect." She informed Kimberly with her hands on her hips.

"So you are ordering Jason around now?" Kim asked dropping her bag on the carpet finally accepting that Trini wasn't letting her leave tonight.

"No, well I guess in this case yes but not normally." She replied. "Now go get in your pjs, we are going to have a girl night before you go off and get married tomorrow." Trini stated pointing her finger to Kim's bedroom.

"Okay, okay but I want girly movies tonight." She said smiling.

"What else would we watch?" Trini asked with a laugh as Kim closed her bedroom door to change.

A knock at the door, had to be Jason. Trini grabbed Kim's bag before opening the door. She smiled and handed the bag to him.

"So I'm not allowed in?" He asked as she shook her head no. "I see how this works then. I have to drive all the way over here just to take Kim's bag back over to Tommy's. There is something wrong with this picture." He said looking at her.

"Don't worry; you are doing me a big favor." She said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Have fun and see you tomorrow." She said as he smiled and kissed her cheek before turning around to leave.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger." Kim mentioned as Trini shut the door and turned to look at her best friend.

"Yea I do." Trini stated with a smile. "Now let's start movie night." She said walking over to Kim's DVD collection to pick out their first movie.

XXXX

Tommy woke up the morning of his wedding with a smile on his face. "I'm going to win this one dad." He said to himself as he got up and made his way to the shower. He needed to take extra time today since they would be taking a ton of pictures. He also knew that Kimberly would look beautiful so he at least wanted to look somewhat presentable.

After his shower, he knotted the towel around his waist as he stepped in front of the mirror. He grabbed his shaving cream and lathered it before applying it to his cheeks, chin, and neck. After that was finished, he grabbed his razor and began shaving all the stubble. Kimberly had once told him that she hated stubble on any man because of the whisker burn. Knowing that they would be super close today, he made sure that he took care of all the stubble.

Once he was finished with that, he brushed his teeth. He pulled on some boxers while he dug for his t-shirt and jeans. His tux was at Kim's house already so that he didn't forget them. He knew that his memory wasn't the best sometimes so it was glad that his clothes were over there. It was one less thing that he had to worry about today.

He made sure that he had everything that he would need for today and for the next two nights. His bags were already in the trunk of his car because he had placed them in there last night. Kim's were also in there because Jason had bought them over. He had laughed because Kim had attached a note that read she was on Trini lock down. Trini had staked out at Kim's house to make sure that the bride and groom didn't see each other until the wedding.

Locking the door, he got in his car and made his way to Kim's house. He had a few more hours until the ceremony but if he got over there, no one could say that he was late on his wedding day.

XXXX

"Stay still." Trini said as she applied some more blush to Kimberly's cheeks.

"I can't help it." Kim whined as Trini sighed and moved back to see the results.

"Well at least I learned how to put make-up on the car so I can put it on a best friend that squirms." She stated as Kim laughed.

"Let me see." She said as Trini handed her a mirror. "Oh I love it." She said.

"Well you look beautiful but then again you should since it's your wedding day." Trini stated. "Are you ready to get into your dress?" She asked as Kim stood up.

"I think so." She replied biting her lip.

"Don't bite your lip. You are going to ruin your lipstick." Trini warned.

Kim sighed and looked over at Trini. "I'm scared." She revealed. Thankfully they were alone except for the photographer and she knew when the bride needed a moment to herself. Trini watched as the photographer left them room before looking back at Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I can sneak you out the back. My car is parked by the door and no one will see us. Just say the word." Trini stated grabbing Kim's hands in hers.

"No, I don't want to run." Kim said. "I want to get married, I'm just scared. I mean I've never gotten married before." She whispered as Trini smiled softly.

"I will be standing beside you." She said as Kim nodded. "Also I'm pretty sure that Tommy is going to be holding your hands so that you don't run once you reach his side." Trini said as Kim laughed.

"Yea, you're probably right. I'm ready to get dressed, call the photographer back in." Kim said as Trini nodded and opened the door. The woman had been waiting for them to let her back in along with Carolina and Hayley. They stood back and watched as Kimberly stepped into the dress and Trini helped pull it up.

"Time to lace you up." Trini said as she worked the laces like the bridal store had shown her. She tied the ends with a simple bow and squeezed Kim's shoulders. "Turn around and look." She whispered.

Kim slowly turned and looked in the floor-length mirror. The dress had come in two days ago after alterations and she hadn't tried it on until this moment. It was even better than she had remembered.

"Don't cry and ruin all my hard work." Trini warned as Kim laughed and turned to look at her best friend.

"I'll try not too but I told you to use water-proof make-up." Kim said as Hayley and Carolina nodded.

"Oh I did but I know that when you let lose that not even the water-proof kind will stand up against Kimberly tears." Trini said with a laugh.

"Okay ladies take one together." The photographer said as Kim, Trini, Hayley, and Carolina stood together for a few pictures but Carolina stepped back and let Kim take some more with Trini and Hayley. There was another photographer with the guys making sure to get them while they dressed as well. Kim had told everyone that she didn't want Tommy to see her before walking down the aisle so they were separated as much as they could. Tommy and the guys dressed in the pool house while Kim and the girls were in Kim's old bedroom. It was one thing that she knew her mom would question if she and Tommy saw each other. Kim had always stated that she didn't want the groom to see her before she walked down the aisle.

The backyard was set up with white folding chairs and a white arch where Tommy and Kimberly would be exchanging their vows. Kim walked over to the window and glanced down at the backyard. The transformation was amazing. The people had worked all morning to make it look like a dream.

At the start at the aisle, there were two columns with pink roses overflowing. The roses were also covering the arch. There were so many roses that Kim could almost smell them from her room. The girls would carry the pink roses while she would carry pink and white roses. Tommy and the guys were wearing pink rose buds in their lapels. The flower girls would throw out pink and white petals for Kim to walk on.

The pink theme carried to the candles that their mothers would light. The unity candle was the traditional white but it did have pink scroll designs on it. Kim had thought about the unity sand but went with the candle instead. Since the sand couldn't be undone once it was mixed together, she didn't think it was right for their marriage. They wouldn't be forever together like that sand would.

The reception would move under a tent and last into the night. She and Tommy would leave and head to the coast for their mini-moon before coming back early Monday morning so that they could get back in time to go to work.

The camera whirled behind her as the photographer captured the light as it kissed Kimberly's body in her dress. The natural light pouring in was always the best light for anyone but it was really perfect for a bride. Kim turned and smiled as the photographer snapped a few more pictures before lowering her camera.

"You look beautiful." The woman said as Kim thanked her. "Okay I'm going to check on things downstairs then I'll be back up and get you walking out and down the stairs." She said as Kim nodded and watched her leave.

"I can't believe that you are about to marry my brother." Hayley said as Kim looked over at her.

"Honestly I can't either." Kim shared. "We have been friends for so long that it's a little weird." She stated as Hayley nodded.

"I knew that you would always marry him someday." Carolina stated. "It just took a little longer for you two to figure it out than I thought it would."

"Oh mom." Kim whispered as she walked over and hugged her mother tight. She prayed that her mother never found out the real reason she was marrying Tommy.

"Don't cry." Trini warned as she grabbed their flowers. "It's almost time to head out so we don't have time to fix your make-up."

"No crying." Kim promised as she eased back from her mother.

"Okay well I'm going to go downstairs so that I'm ready when it's my turn to walk down the aisle." Carolina said before kissing her daughter's cheek and leaving the room.

"Deep breath in." Trini said as Kim smiled.

"I'm okay, Trini. Don't worry." Kim said with a smile before hugging her best friend. "I'm ready now." She stated.

A knock at the door had all the girls looking over at it. "It's just me." The photographer said again. "Everything is ready. I'm going to get pictures of you going down the staircase from behind while Kelsey gets them from the front." Z said as Kim nodded. Hayley and Trini were first down the stairs as Kim took her time for them to get plenty of pictures. She ran her hand down the banister like she had every day that she had lived it. She had always wanted a picture of her walking down the staircase in her wedding dress so she made sure that she presented a pretty picture.

Once she hit the last step, Pierre was there holding out his hand to help her. All Kim heard was the click of the camera, the voices around her was drown out. She could see people sitting waiting for the ceremony to start when a panic set in. This wasn't right; she shouldn't be marrying Tommy like this. Why had she ever agreed to marry him under these circumstances? It was wrong.

XXXX

Tommy took a deep breath as he and the guys walked out to the arch. He took his place by the preacher while Jason and Rocky stood behind him. They had been relaxing in the pool house just waiting for their cue to walk out here. Folding his hands in front of him, he waited for his and Kim's moms to be led down the aisle.

Looking down the aisle, he tried to see if he could see Kimberly. He wanted to see how she looked since she had kept her dress a secret from him. In that moment, he felt her panic. He wondered when the panic would set in for her. It was rolling off her in waves which scared him a little. He tried to send her positive thoughts about the wedding and that they were doing the right thing today. He prayed that this worked because he didn't want anyone else walking down that aisle towards him.

The music started as their mothers were escorted down the aisle. He saw them out of the corner of his eye light their pink candles. He wanted to watch them but the panic he could felt still coming from Kim had him watching the house. Would she push that panic away and join him under the arch or would she turn and run? He just didn't know but he would go after her if she did run.

XXXX

Kim closed her eyes and felt positive thoughts fly towards her. Had Tommy sensed that she was in a panic and sent her positive thoughts? It had to be him because all their lives, he had always known her feelings whether they be good or bad. Sometimes it scared her but then other times it was comforting.

Opening her eyes, she felt at ease. This was what she had agreed too and she could do this. After all, this was for her best friend, a man that had stood by her in the worst of times.

"Are you ready?" Pierre asked looking down at her.

"More than anything." She replied as Hayley walked out. Trini waited till the count of 30 before following her out. The doors closed then. Pierre and Kim slowly made their way to the double French doors that would open as soon as the wedding march started. They were not standing close to the doors though so that no one could see her through the doors before they opened.

As soon as Hayley and Trini found their places everyone turned as the wedding march started. The doors swung open wide as Pierre and Kim began their walk down the aisle. Kim's eyes were only on Tommy even though everyone's were on her. She had never seen Tommy look better. His suit defined the man that he had become. The blink of the pink rose bud was perfect as well. Smiling she wanted to run to him but remembered that this wasn't any other time that she had made her way towards him. It was their wedding day and he was waiting for her.

She finally stood in front of him as Pierre handed her to Tommy. She handed her flowers to Trini as she stepped up and under the arch with Tommy.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher started as everyone took their seats for the ceremony. "If anyone has just cause as to why these two people should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher stated as Kim and Tommy looked at each other. There were two people there that could say something but Trini and Jason were keeping their mouths shut which eased Tommy and Kim's nerves.

"Hearing none, we shall continue." He said as Tommy squeezed Kimberly's hands. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Pierre stated as the preacher nodded. Kim smiled at both of her parents before turning back to Tommy.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to both Tommy and Kimberly but they at least spoke when they needed too.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." The preacher said as Kim froze. She had forgotten that part of the ceremony. She couldn't think about that right now though. "You may kiss your bride." He said as Tommy smiled and leaned down to brush his lips across Kimberly's. It was the first kiss that they had shared since they became adults. It should have just been a brush of lips against lips but it was something more. Kim felt a flutter in her stomach as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Tommy pulled back as reached for her hand before turning to face the crowd. Kim barely heard the preacher called them Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver before they started down the aisle again. Why had Tommy's kiss affected her like that? It wasn't like she was attracted to him so why was her body going crazy? It had to be the rush of emotions that today had bought. She would be fine once they started their reception. The kiss was just a basic kiss nothing to get excited about. Pulling her thoughts together, she smiled as she walked beside Tommy towards the house to finish up the formal pictures.

XXXX

Tommy smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time while he wrapped his arms around Kimberly. They were taking just pictures of them together now. They had already taken tons with each family, the entire bridal party, and friends.

"Okay I want you to relax your smile." Kelsey called out as she adjusted the lighting. "This is just an easy picture. I want you to look down at Kimberly and Kimberly I want you to look down at your flowers. Remember easy smiles." She said as Tommy and Kim did as she asked. After a few more clicks of the camera, they were repositioned as Tommy thought about Kim's look when he had pulled back from that kiss. She had looked a little stunned. He didn't want to admit that he had been a little stunned too. It was just a simple kiss nothing more than lip meeting lip but it had touched something in him. He didn't know what but he would think about it later and hope that it was nothing. It had to be nothing because he wouldn't hurt her by trying anything that would end once their marriage was over.

"Okay that's it for now. I know that there are people waiting for you to start the reception so you're free." Kelsey stated as Tommy and Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks, don't forget the candid shots." Kimberly reminded her as Kelsey nodded. Kim had told her that she wanted lots of candid photos of the reception because it would be their friends and families together.

"You ready?" Tommy asked her as he held out his hand to her.

"Yea, I'm ready to eat." Kim replied as he laughed and led her towards the tent in the side yard. The band had already begun to play while everyone had enjoyed cocktail hour while they waited for the new couple to make appearance.

Jason saw the nearing the door, so he got everyone's attention. "Everybody please welcome Tommy and Kimberly Oliver!" He shouted as everyone clapped and cheered as they walked into the tent hand in hand.

"Just in time because I was ready to start eating without you two." Rocky called out as everyone laughed. They found their seats as the servers came out and placed their food in front of them. It had been a choice between chicken or steak. Kim had chosen the chicken while Tommy got the steak. She knew that she would be sneaking a piece off of Tommy's plate. She had been doing that it seemed like every time they ate together.

XXXX

"You did it." Trini said after Tommy and Kimberly had cut the cake and had fed it to each other. Thankfully they had been nice to each other with the cake even though everyone booed about it especially Rocky. He had wanted Kimberly to smear the cake all over Tommy's face.

"Yea I did." Kim whispered as she looked over at Tommy. He was talking with his mother and sister. She was sure they were telling him to be kind to her because that's what they always did.

"Are you okay?" She asked touching Kimberly's arm. She had been worried about her best friend since the wedding ceremony had started. Something had happened to Kimberly between them leaving her room to her walking down the aisle. This marriage had not been the best idea but Trini knew that she would help Kimberly all that she could.

"I am. I know that this is for him and the company is truly his." She replied. "I also know that he will treat me with care and love." She stated looking at Trini.

"Yes he will." Trini agreed. She did know that Tommy wouldn't do anything to hurt her best friend but she wondered about her best friend's heart. Would it be whole when this marriage was over or would it show a crack? She feared that it would be latter and probably more than just a crack. It would probably be broken in two after this marriage ended.

Trini hugged Kimberly before someone called Kim over to talk to her. Tommy and Kim were making their rounds thanking people for coming and supporting them. It had been great to see that everyone could make it even if it was on short notice. They would only be here a little longer before leaving since they still had to drive tonight. Thankfully Tommy would be doing the driving since all Kim wanted to do was go to sleep. This had been a stressful day but it had been worth it. The ceremony had been beautiful and sweet and exactly how Kimberly had pictured it even if the groom had been wrong.

"You know it looks weird that we are not making the rounds together." Tommy whispered as he laced his fingers with Kimberly. She had not even heard him come up behind her. Sometimes he moved like a ninja that it scared her.

"Well you were talking with some people while I was pulled away to talk to someone else." She whispered looking up at him with a smile. "Anyway, we can make them together now." She stated as he nodded. They made one last turn around the tent before announcing that they would be leaving in the next five minutes.

The guests then lined up outside the tent to blow bubbles on them as they walked between them to Tommy's car that Jason had moved for him. The bubbles made an arch that they walked under. They were both smiling as the cameras rolled capturing the moment. Kim knew that the bubbles would make beautiful pictures since one of her friends had done them at her wedding a year ago. They would add that special something to the pictures.

As they walked past the last couple, Tommy helped Kimberly into his car before walking around to his side. They waved one last time as Tommy drove away from the house.

Kim laughed once they were away from the others. Jason and Rocky had really outdone themselves on Tommy's car. There were balloons tied to the rims, mirrors, and antenna. They had also tied tin cans to the bumper and had taped a Just Married sign in the back window.

"I should kill both of them." Tommy muttered.

"Well you knew that it could have been worse with those two." She remarked.

"Yea that's the bad part but at least they left the front window alone so that I can see to drive." He pointed out as she nodded and looked back at her house. The party was wrapping up and she wondered if this picture of her house would haunt her after their marriage was over.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week. Also I am helping mae-E on her new story, be sure to check it out and let her know what you think.


	6. Mini-moon

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last ones.

XXXX

"You know I felt the panic rolling off of you before you walked down the aisle." Tommy said as soon as they pulled out of her parents' driveway. The tension that had rested on his shoulders for the past week had finally lifted. He was married to Kimberly and everything was settled as far as the business was concerned.

Kim sighed as she leaned back in the seat. "Yea, it just seemed to grip me all at once." She stated. "Thanks for the positive thoughts." She said looking over at him.

"Well I was nervous that you would leave me standing at the altar." He said with a laugh.

"I thought about it." She confirmed choosing not to lie to him. She had never lied to him before and she wasn't going to start now. "But then I remembered that it was you standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me."

"Well that's good." He said shaking his head. "I'm glad that you didn't pull a Runaway Bride act on me." He stated as she laughed. He remembered that movie that she had made him watch a few years ago apparently.

"I'm sure that it would have made for a very interesting day." She pointed out.

"Yea, the ultimate bachelor's bride takes off before even walking down the aisle." He said in a dark tone. She knew that he hated the title of ultimate bachelor even though he had been stuck with that for several years now. "Anyway are you feeling faint or anything?" He asked showing his concern for her.

"No, I'm actually good just a little tired after the whirlwind of this past week." She replied knowing that he was still a little worried about her. Hopefully now that the wedding was over, she would not faint anymore because she knew that Tommy would have her in the doctor's office wanting answers.

"Well lean back and catch some shut eye." He instructed in a soothing tone that she knew so well. It was the one that he had always used when she was sick or hurting.

"Oh I plan too." She said as she leaned the seat back and closed her eyes. "If you start getting sleepy just wake me and I will wake up and talk to you." She stated.

"I should be fine, go to sleep." Tommy remarked as Kim sighed and fell asleep. Tommy smiled as he turned on the radio. It should take about two hours to get to the place they were staying so he knew that he would be able to stay awake for this drive. He was still a little hyped up about the wedding.

XXXX

"I'm worried about them." Jason whispered as he wrapped an arm around Trini's waist to pull her into his body. He loved just holding her next to him.

"Me too." She whispered as she leaned into his body. "They are in over their heads." She remarked as he looked around the room. The party was thinning out little by little since the bride and groom were gone.

"I know they are but this was their idea." He pointed out.

"Well his idea and she would do anything for him." She stated as he nodded. "I'm afraid that she is going to get hurt." She whispered as she looked around at the guests still wandering around.

"He won't hurt her." Jason stated suddenly. "I know that he would rather die than hurt her. Come on, let's go to my house." He said as she nodded. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the house and to his car. Kim's stepdad had picked her and Kimberly up this morning so she didn't have to worry about leaving her car here.

They walked hand-in-hand to Jason's car as he hit the clicker to unlock the doors. He opened her door and helped her in before closing her door and walking around to his side of the car. Cranking the car, he looked over at her before backing out and driving away.

"I've never been to your house." She remarked wondering if this was too soon for them but then she looked over at him and knew that it wasn't. She was ready for this step if he was.

"No, I don't guess you have." He stated. "If you don't want to go there then I can take you to your apartment." He said hoping that she didn't want to go back there. He would take her though if that's what she wanted. Trini was special and he didn't want to rush her.

Trini looked over at him and smiled. "I would love to see your house." She stated as he smiled and made his way to his house. The choice was made and he didn't want to get her a chance to rethink it.

XXXX

Tommy pulled into one of the open parking spaces before shutting the car off. He looked over at Kimberly and saw that she was still sleeping. Shaking his head, he grabbed what he could before getting out of the car and to her side. He slowly opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt before scooping her up into his arms. He closed the door with his hip before walking to the front door.

She barely weighted anything in his arms even though she was in this huge dress. He would have to make sure that she ate more. She really needed to gain some weight during their time together and then maybe she wouldn't faint anymore.

A man sitting behind the desk saw him and rushed to open the door for him. "You must be Mr. Oliver." The man said in low tones once he saw that Kimberly was still asleep in Tommy's arms.

"I am." Tommy whispered as the man smiled before looking at Kimberly. She looked like the perfect bride in Tommy's arms which apparently made the man happy.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to your room so that you can lay your young lady down." He said as Tommy nodded and followed the man through the entrance and up the stairs. He didn't even struggle with Kimberly's weight but then again he was used to carrying her. He had carried her plenty of times throughout the years. They finally reached their room as the man opened the door for Tommy.

"Thank you." Tommy whispered trying not to wake Kimberly. She apparently needed her sleep.

"No problem, sir. If there is anything wrong with your room, please let either myself or my wife know. We want you two to enjoy your honeymoon." He said as Tommy nodded and watched as the man left the room.

Sighing, Tommy walked over to the bed and laid Kimberly down before going back to the car to get their bags. This was going to be a very odd wedding night since the bride was already asleep and he was ready to drop now too.

While he was gone, Kim opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in the car. Jumping up out of bed, she got tangled in her dress and fell down. She slowly got up and looked around. The room was very pretty and she was happy that Tommy had chosen this place until she looked back at the bed. It was too small for Tommy. This night had just got interesting.

"Oh you're up." Tommy said as he walked back into the room with their bags. They each had one bag apiece since they were only going to be here two nights.

"Yea, you could have woken me." She said as he sat the bags down. "You didn't have to carry me in here." She pointed out.

"You don't weight that much so it wasn't a problem." He replied with a shrug. Carrying her had just been natural for him so he didn't even think about waking her up.

Sighing she shook her head and looked back at the bed. "You know a hotel would have probably been better." She said looking back at him.

He looked past her to the bed. "They claimed that this was a double bed." He said stepping up beside her to look at the bed.

"Oh it is a double bed; I think you forgot that old double beds were tiny and that Bed and Breakfasts always have antique furniture in them." She stated as he sighed. "I don't think that they had six foot tall Tommy's walking around back then." She said. "I'm not even sure if you would be comfortable with the footboard off because most of your legs would be hanging over the edge." She commented looking back at the bed trying to picture how this would work.

"You're enjoying this." He stated looking down at her as she glanced back up at him

"Of course I am." She said with a smile. "You're the one that picked this place." She pointed out. "I'm just along for the ride on this mini-moon."

"I know." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want the shower first?" He asked changing the subject. There was nothing that he could do about the bed tonight and maybe they could think of something to make it work.

"Yea because I know that you take longer than I do and I want a hot shower after today events." She stated before walking over to her bag to grab what she needed.

"For the record, I do not take longer showers than you." He stated as she laughed on her way to the en suite bathroom. As she shut the door, he glanced back at the bed and wondered how this was going to work. The bed looked way too short for him to sleep in but maybe there was something that he could do.

XXXX

Kim took her time getting out of her dress before she even turned the water on. She knew how this was supposed to go tonight but they were not a real couple so she didn't have the bridal nerves like other women talked about. It was a good thing she reminded herself as she stepped into the shower. She didn't need nerves tonight after going through the wedding. Thankfully they had made it through the wedding without any hitches.

Closing her eyes, she let the water wash away the stress of the past week. It was such a relief to finally have the wedding over it but she knew that the next year would be hard. She had to convince everyone that she and Tommy were newly-weds so in love with each other. It wasn't going to be easy with their family but at least she wouldn't have to pretend around Jason and Trini. They could be their normal selves around those two which would help her when things started getting too much.

The one easy part was that it was Tommy who would be at her side. He would make sure that she could handle this and if there ever came a time that she couldn't he would be right there to help her along. She didn't even question him being at her side.

Opening her eyes, she finished her shower before stepping out to dry herself off with one of the fluffy towels that had been waiting for them on the counter. She quickly put on her pjs before blow-drying her hair and putting it up out of the way. She was out of the bathroom minutes later.

"That was quick." Tommy said as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"I guess." She commented looking back at the bed. "Have you figured out how this is going to work?" She asked looking doubtful.

"No." He sighed. "The couch is also too small for me." He commented looking over at the beautiful antique couch. She could tell that it was the real deal and she really loved it but it wasn't for sleeping that was for sure. She didn't think that she could spread out on it either and she was much smaller than Tommy.

"I'm sorry." She stated. "Maybe we can ask for another room." She suggested.

"When I booked this one, they said that it was the last one open." He replied. "I could just sleep in the floor." He said eyeing the carpet. "You want to join me? I mean it is our wedding night." He stated.

"Are you serious? You want me to join you in the floor?" She asked as he nodded. "I don't think so, even if this was not a marriage of convenience, I wouldn't join you in the floor." She stated with sass. "I'm not spending my wedding night on the floor." She said brushing past him to set her stuff down before going to sit on the bed.

"You're a good wife." He muttered as she laughed softly.

"No, I'm being a normal human being. Sleeping on the floor is for children's sleepovers." She stated. "You could try to sleep on the bed. The mattress is quite comfortable." She pointed out.

"The only way that I will fit is if I sleep with my knees in my chest." He replied.

"You could stretch them over mine as well." She said. "I mean it's not like we haven't sleep in tighter places." She pointed out.

"We were younger when we slept in my car." He reminded her.

"I know but we did it then." She replied.

"Because we didn't even enough money for a hotel room, this is different. I'm paying to be miserable." He said with a groan.

"Oh it will be fine. Go grab a shower. It will make you feel better." She stated as he sighed.

"Okay but you have to tell me if I crowd you too much during the night." He said as she nodded.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm not going to be the shy bride who lets her new husband sleep all over her because she doesn't want to say anything." She remarked.

"I know that's true." Tommy muttered as he grabbed his stuff to take a quick shower. This was not how he envisioned tonight. It was a good thing that he and Kim had a great friendship or this just might have broken it.

XXXX

Tommy walked out of the bathroom and stopped to look at the bed. Kim was already passed out on the bed but that was okay. He knew that she needed her rest since she had a low iron count because of the stress of their wedding and her upcoming case. She needed all the sleep that she could get so that she could get better and not pass out on him again.

Shaking his head, he laid his clothes down and thought about how this would work with them sleeping in the bed together. It wouldn't be the first time that they had shared a bed but it would the first time that they would be this close. Normally they both stayed to their sides of the bed but that would be impossible this time. He would try it though because he really didn't want to sleep in the floor.

He walked back over to the bed and slowly lowered himself into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and threw his legs over her. He actually did fit this way even though he was crowding her. Hopefully they both got sleep like this. Closing his eyes, he made sure to not hold her too tightly to him. She always told him that she hated when guys did that during the night.

XXXX

"I think I should go home." Trini said pulling back from Jason. They were laying on the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asked not pressuring her at all. He knew that she like to take things slow because she had told him that. He didn't want her running away from him because he pushed too fast.

"No, I'm not." She whispered looking into his eyes. Trini knew that she didn't want to leave but this was too fast between her and Jason. She barely knew him but for some reason this felt right. He felt right.

"Then stay." He whispered cupping the back of her head. "No one has to know, if that's what you're worried about." He said before pulling her close to him again.

"Okay." She whispered as she leaned in the last few inches to kiss him.

Jason smiled against her lips as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He didn't rush though because he wanted to give her plenty of time to think. This was something that he wasn't screwing up. She was perfect for him.

XXXX

Kim woke up the next morning with Tommy's arms wrapped around her waist and his legs across hers. Thankfully he was on the bed though so she wasn't worried about him not sleeping that well. The other good thing was that he knew not to crush her in her sleep. Some guys when they tried to hold on to her in the night always seemed to squeeze her too tight. In sleep, Tommy barely held on to her.

Rolling away from him, she slowly got out of bed. She walked over to the window to check out the view and saw that the Bed and Breakfast was right on the coast. Tommy had done picking the place even if it was a small bed. The view this morning was breath-taking. The sun was already above the horizon and kissing the beach with its warmth. It may not be warm enough for a swim but it was to stroll along the beach.

She turned quietly and went over to her bag to grab some clothes before slipping into the bathroom. She knew that Tommy would be up soon since it was breakfast time and he never missed that. It always amazed her that he could skip any other meal but not breakfast. It was her favorite meal as well but it had nothing to do with Tommy. It was always the meal that her mother prepared for her. Lunch and dinner were handled by their cook but Carolina had always made their breakfast.

Dressing quickly, she brushed her hair and teeth before making her way back into the room.

"I wondered where you went." Tommy said from the bed. He was barely awake but she could tell that he had slept well.

"It's too beautiful to lie in bed. I thought we could grab some breakfast and stroll along the beach this morning." She said kneeling in front of her bag to find her shoes.

"Breakfast sounds great to me." He said slinging the covered off of him. Looking back at him over her shoulder shocked her. She hadn't been prepared to see him standing there in his black boxers. It was weird because she had seen him in boxers before but this was different. She hadn't known that he had slept in only his boxers last night. She had been asleep before he had joined her in bed. There was just something about the fact that he had slept beside her through the night with only his boxers that made her short of breath.

Shaking her head, she found her flip-flops before getting back up. "You better make it quick or I'm going down to breakfast without you." She said putting her shoes on.

"Oh that would look good, my wife by herself the morning after our wedding." He said shaking his head as he walked toward his bag to grab his clothes. "Just give me five minutes." He said as she nodded.

Once he shut the bathroom door, she took a deep breath and banished the picture of him in those black boxers out of her mind. It wasn't like he was naked, it was just underwear. He did make good on his promise though. He was dressed and ready in five minutes. They left the room and made their way to the dining room.

XXXX

"You know it looked warmer through the window." Kim stated as she wrapped her arms tighter about her.

"Come here." Tommy said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You can borrow some of my heat." He stated with a laugh. For some reason, Tommy was always warm to the touch while she was on the colder side.

"Very funny." She said punching his side. "I thought it would be warmer." She said as wrapped her arms around his waist to get closer to his heat.

"Well don't worry; I'm sure that it will be later today so that you can truly appreciate the coast." He remarked.

"Oh I love it now; I just wished that I had packed some pants instead of shorts." She sighed. "But it is so beautiful." She said smiling.

"I guess so." He muttered. "I don't want to alarm you but there are at least three photographers taking our pictures right now." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I knew that they would be here. Apparently we are big news." She said looking up at him with a radiant smile on her face. She wanted to make sure that they looked happy for the pictures. Since their parents would be looking at these pictures in the papers.

"I'm sorry that they are invading your life like this." He stated smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, they are not invading my life and besides you are by my side through this." She said as he nodded.

"I'm always at your side." He whispered kissing the top of her head once more as they made their way back to the B and B.

XXXX

Monday morning, they woke up early and made their way back to the city. Since they knew that they would be leaving the B and B to go to work, they had packed work clothes. It would save them time too since they would be past most of the traffic.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after work." Tommy said as Kim opened her door.

"Thanks." She stated as he leaned across to kiss her forehead before she got out of the car. Tommy watched her walk into the building before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his office. Hopefully today would be okay for her. The pictures of them on the coast had appeared in this morning's paper. They were good pictures so Kimberly had been happy that they were not bad headlines about the marriage. She had been worried what her parents would think but she didn't have to worry now.

Pulling out into traffic, he rolled his neck. It was a little sore but nothing that he couldn't handle. It would be solved tonight anyway when he was back in his own bed. No more double beds for him, from now on it would be a king or nothing else even if he was sleeping alone.

XXXX

Kim hitched her bag back up on her shoulder as she made her way to her office. It was still early so thankfully no one was around to give their congratulations once again. She wasn't sure that she could take another round of that this early. She rode the elevator up to her floor and made her way to her office.

Looking around, she tried to find Trini but didn't see her which was odd. Trini was always here before her. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was probably too early for Trini to be here.

She opened her office door and stopped. Trini was sitting behind her desk.

"I was wondering where you were." Kim said as she set her bag down on her desk before getting a look at her best friend.

"I've been here for a while." Trini mentioned as Kim cocked her head to the side. There was something different about Trini. She knew it just by looking at her.

"You slept with Jason." She stated.

"What?" Trini asked wondering how on Earth Kimberly could have figured that out. She had made sure that there was anything that could possibly tie back to Jason.

"You slept with him this weekend." Kim said again with a smile.

"How do you even know that?" Trini asked standing up to face Kimberly.

"I see there's no denial in that." Kim muttered with a smile.

"No I'm not denying that I slept with Jason. I just want to know how you knew." She said rounding Kimberly's desk.

"I'm your best friend; I can see it on you." Kim said as she sat down behind her desk.

"I look no different than I did Saturday at your wedding." Trini stated crossing her arms across her chest.

Kim laughed. "No, there is nothing physically different, I can just sense it." She said looking up at Trini. "Don't worry; I'm sure that no one else will know." She mentioned.

"I hope not." Trini muttered. She and Jason wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for the moment and not have everyone butting in.

"I approve by the way." Kim remarked in case Trini didn't know. "Jason is a great guy. It's the reason that I wanted to set you two up."

"Yea he is a great guy." Trini mentioned.

"Be careful with his heart though." Kim warned. "He loves deeply when he does love someone."

"I'm not intending to break his heart, Kimberly. We just started going out." Trini stated wondering if she should be offended that Kimberly was warning her.

"I know but I see that he already cares for you. The last time he was like this was when he was dating Emily. They dated for 2 years and she really did a number on his heart." Kim explained looking back at Trini.

"Kimberly, I will be gentle with Jason. Although why I have to be gentle is beyond me. I am the girl in this situation." Trini mentioned.

"Yea I know but I also know that you keep that heart of yours locked tight." She said as Trini nodded.

"That's true." Trini confirmed. "Anyway boss man is bringing in another lawyer on our case. He wants us to bring the new guy up to speed." She explained.

"So he thinks we need help on the case?" Kim asked not sure how she liked that. She and Trini had been a team on this since the beginning but now that they were close to the trial, they had someone assigned to the team.

"Yes and no, it's a junior attorney so we are still top two so don't worry about that. The big guy just wants us to help this kid along." Trini said as Kim nodded.

"When do we meet him?" She asked looking through her files.

"In an hour, so don't be late." Trini stated before leaving Kim's office. Kim wondered who this attorney was and why the boss wanted him on the team now. They could use the help but she wondered why now.

XXXX

"Well you're alive, so apparently Kimberly didn't kill you to get to all your money." Jason said stepping into Tommy's office.

"Why would she want to kill me for money? Her family has plenty of money, if she ever needed it." Tommy said looking up at Jason.

"A girl can never have too much money." Jason remarked. "So how was the mini-moon?" He asked handing Tommy a file folder.

"Good except that the bed was too small for me." He replied as he opened the file that Jason had handed him.

"I told you that you needed to go to a hotel that the beds would be bigger." Jason said folding his arms across his chest.

"I know, I know." He muttered. "Are these numbers correct?" He asked.

"Yea they are, I checked them several times." Jason replied.

"Good, this means that we are ready to move into that market." He said as Jason nodded. "I will have to look into setting up an office there but that shouldn't be a problem."

"You'll need to go within the next three months." Jason informed him. "You have to strike while the iron is hot."

"I know; I just want to make doubly sure that the company is ready for this move." He stated standing up. "Thanks, Jason."

"No problem; let me know if you need anything else." He said before leaving Tommy alone.

Tommy turned to look out to the city spread before him. His dream of taking the company into markets that had not been explored was about to come true. He was happy now that he had married Kimberly. This would have been something that he wouldn't have been able to do without marrying her. He couldn't wait to get started on the market plan.

XXXX

Kimberly made her way to the conference room to meet the newest member of their team. She still wasn't sure if she liked this or not but she was try to keep her mind open. Another person on the team could be an asset and would help with her stress levels. Stepping inside the conference room, she saw that Trini was already there.

"Kimberly, it's good to see you. Congratulations on the wedding." Flynn, her boss and the lead attorney at the firm stated as she smiled.

"Thank you." She responded.

"Since everyone is here now, I would like to introduce Connor McKnight to you two." Flynn stated as he motioned to Connor to step forward. "Connor, this is Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart or wait Kimberly Oliver." He said motioning to Trini and Kimberly.

"Well I'm still working on how I want my last name so Kimberly is fine." She said with a smile and shook out his hand.

"Congratulations on your wedding, I'm sorry that I missed it." Connor said shaking her hand.

"Oh no problem." She said as Trini stepped forward.

"She means that too." Trini said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I promise I will be up to speed on the case in no time." Connor promised releasing Trini's hand.

"Don't worry; you have plenty of time to get up to speed." Kim stated. "We are working on the witness list so you can join in this afternoon."

"Okay what time?" He asked.

"Two should be fine." Trini replied. "We normally meet in Kim's office since she has the better view." She said with a smile.

"Trini just doesn't like me touching stuff in her office." Kim said with a smile.

"See Connor, you will fit in great with these two ladies." Flynn said slapping him on the back. "If you need anything just let me know." He said before leaving the room.

"I do have one question for you, Connor." Kim stated as soon as Flynn left the room.

"Okay, should I be worried?" He asked looking at Trini.

"No." Kim replied. "How do you feel about defending someone who you don't know if they are guilty or not?" She asked looking at him.

"Uh, I want to say that it doesn't matter but I know it does." He said slowly. "I would defend them with the best of my ability though." He promised.

"Okay." Kim said simply.

"Wait, that's all?" He asked as she nodded. "Are you trying to tell me that our client is guilty?" He asked.

"We don't know that for sure. She claims that she is innocent." Trini stated looking at him.

"But you don't believe her?" He asked.

"I don't but Kim does." She replied as he nodded. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I would say that she is innocent." He responded.

"Well you're going to fit in on this team." Trini stated before leaving the room.

"Should I have said that our client was guilty?" He asked looking over at Kimberly.

"No." She said shaking her head. "Don't worry; Trini doesn't hold it against you for siding with me. She just likes knowing how you think." Kim explained. "She is fair and has her reasons for not believing our client's innocence." She said as he nodded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at 2." He said as she nodded before leaving him alone in the conference room.

XXXX

Tommy smiled as Kim walked out of the building towards him car. He knew that she hated that she didn't have her own car but at least this looked better for the photographers.

"I can't wait to get my own car." She stated as soon as she got in.

"Already wanting to be rid of me?" He asked as she shut the door and buckled up.

"No, of course not but I do like my independence." She responded looking over at him.

"I understand." He stated.

"Anyway, you had to wait on me while I had to wrap up early so that I could ride with you." She pointed out.

"I didn't have to wait at all." He muttered. "What do you mean you had to wrap things up? I thought that you were finished for the day." He said pulling out into traffic.

"No, not really but then again I'm never finished until the case is over." She explained.

"I bet you want this one to be over soon then." He stated.

"You have no idea." She groaned as she leaned back against the seat. "Oh we have to run by my apartment so that I can grab some clothes and other things until I get moved on Saturday." She mentioned.

"That's fine, I figured that you would need to go by there and get things." He said turning onto the street in front of her apartment building.

"Yea my parents were great about taking my car to your place but they didn't even think of grabbing some of my things." She said as he pulled into the parking garage. "You know I am not going to miss pulling in here every day." She said as he parked the car and got out.

"So there is one benefit to marrying me after all." He said with a smile as she got out of his car.

Kim smiled and shook her head while they made their way up to her apartment. After she opened the door, Tommy waited for her in the living room while she gathered what she would need.

"Do you need any help?" He called out as he sat down on the couch.

"Not at the moment but I will need some taking these bags to the car." She called back as he shook his head. He knew Kimberly well and figured that she would have at least three pieces of luggage to take to his house.

"When is the moving company coming?" He asked as he listened to her opening and shutting drawers.

"Saturday, they should be here about 9. If you still want to help me, I plan on being here by 8 so that I can have everything almost ready by the time that they get here." She said.

"Are you sure that that will give us another time?" He asked as she wheeled one bag out to him.

"I think so; I'm leaving most of my furniture here for the renters. I mean if they need it." She said looking over at him.

"Eight is fine with me." He said a she nodded and walked back into her room. "You know that you don't need that many clothes between now and Saturday." He pointed out. He heard her sigh and had to smile.

"Tommy, I'm a girl so I need a lot of clothes." She said walking back into the room with another bag. "You knew how much I love clothes before you married me. I'm not changing now that we are married." She said looking over at him.

"I'm not asking you to change." He said standing up. "I'm just saying that it's only a few days and you don't need half of what you own in that short time frame." He said walking over to her.

"You think that this is half of what I own?" She asked shaking her head. "Please, this is maybe a fourth of my clothes." She said turning back to her room.

"Kimberly, I think you have more clothes than the stores do." He stated looking down at the two bags. They were both the size of what you had to check when you flew. He was sure that they probably weighed more than you could check as well.

"It's my mission to own more than the stores." She said coming back out with another huge bag. "I have one more bag then we can go." She said as he nodded.

"No rush." He stated as he leaned against the wall next to the couch.

"We can go through a drive-thru if you want, instead of cooking." She called out.

"Sounds good to me, what are you in the mood for?" He asked as she walked out of her room with a small bag over her shoulder.

"Eat More is calling my name." She replied. "I mean if that's alright with you."

"No, it's fine." He said. "Come on, let's get you some food." He said bending over to grab two of the bags' handles while she grabbed the last one. They made their way back to his car with no problems. Closing the trunk, he glanced back at her. "I wasn't sure if they were going to fit." He commented.

"Me either." She said smiling. "Now come on and feed me." She said walking to her side of the car before getting in.

"Alright, I'll feed you." He stated before getting in and cranking the car. He was out of the parking garage in no time and on the way to Eat More.

XXXX

"Okay, you can pick any room that you want." Tommy said leading her into the house.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded. "How about the master bedroom?" She asked.

"You want to sleep with me for the year?" He asked with a smile. "If so that's fine with me."

"No, I mean for me to have the room to myself." She stated titling her head to the side.

"Oh, then the answer is no." He said. "You are not bringing all that pink in my bedroom." He said as she started laughing.

"Its fine, I don't want your man room. The one at the end of the hall will be fine." She said as he nodded and lead the way up the stairs to her new room. He opened the door to let her inside as she paused. "Uh Tommy?" She asked.

"What's wrong? You changed your mind and want the master don't you?" He asked.

"No, its not that." She said turning back to him. "Where is the bed?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't have any other beds in the house. I guess I never got around to buying anymore." He remarked looking at the empty room. "I'm sorry I forgot about that."

"Well I need a bed for the week." She stated as he nodded.

"I guess that I can share with you." He stated as she huffed. "Don't worry it's a king size." He said winking at her.

"It better be." She said with a smile. "You know, I get it why no one wants to stay with you." She said. "They don't want to sleep with you or on the floor."

"Well it cuts down on house guests." He remarked happily.

"It does do that." She said opening her bags. "I guess that I can go ahead and put my clothes up." She said opening the closets. "Oh, now this is a closet." She sighed leaning against the door. "Where have you been all my life?" She whispered looking deep into the closet.

"Do I need to leave you alone with the closet?" He asked with a smile.

Sighing she glared back at him. "No, you don't have to leave." She stated before grabbing some clothes.

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes." She replied as she started hanging some shirts up. "What's the closet like in your room?" She asked without looking back at him.

"It doesn't matter because you're not getting it." He stated with his arms across his chest.

"Oh you say that now but you will give in eventually." She said sweetly as he shook his head.

"Okay well I'm going to leave you with this." He said before walking out of the room.

Kim shook her head and put the rest of her clothes away before changing into shorts and t-shirt. It was what she normally slept in and she wasn't changing that just because she was sleeping in Tommy's bed for the week.

XXXX

Tommy was already in bed by the time that Kimberly walked into the room. It was a huge bed and she knew that it shouldn't be any problem with touching each other tonight.

"I thought you had changed your mind and decided to sleep on the floor." He stated as he watched her walk toward the bed.

"Uh no, I have to work tomorrow and I'm not sleeping on the floor." She said as she lifted up the comforter and slid into bed. "Oh wow, this mattress is awesome." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I know." He stated with a laugh.

"Whatever, go to sleep." She said rolling onto her side to face away from him. This bed was awesome and she wondered if she could sweet talk him out of it once they split up.

XXXX

"Kim, I not sure that it's legal for one person to own this many clothes." Jason said as he handed Trini another stack of shirts.

"Oh it's very much legal, remember I'm the lawyer." She said as Trini laughed.

"You don't own this many do you?" Jason asked looking over at Trini. She was running hangers through the shirts before handing them to Kim for her to hang up.

"That's for me to know." Trini commented.

"Why did I even answer the phone today?" He muttered under his breath. "Where is Tommy? Shouldn't your husband be here helping you?" He asked looking around the room.

Kim hung up the shirt in her hand before turning around to face Jason and Trini. "He had a phone call to take. It was something important so I told him to go that the two of you would help me." She replied as Trini nodded.

"No he took one look at your clothes and wanted to escape." He remarked as Kim and Trini laughed.

It didn't take much longer before all of Kim's clothes were hung up. Since she had had to sleep in his bed for the past few nights, she was happy to have her own bed back even though his was more comfortable than it had the right to be. This was still her bed and she loved it.

The past few nights had been harder than she thought they would be. Thankfully Tommy had a king size bed so they didn't have to sleep that close together. It was much better than it had been on their mini-moon. Tonight though, she would have a bed to herself once again and she would enjoy it.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	7. Married Couple

A/N: Here is the new chapter! I hope that everyone enjoys it. As always, I don't own anything but the concept.

XXXX

Tommy finally hung up the phone and smiled. Things were lining up and he couldn't wait until the plan was ready for the next step. He would have to fly to France to work on the next step but he knew that flying over there would have to be done at some point when he had started this deal. Walking out of his office, he made his way upstairs to see how Kimberly was doing. They had been moving her stuff most of the morning and he knew that she had to be almost finished now. Stepping through the doorway, he saw her before turning around to grab her some water. He knew that she had to be thirsty after all that moving. After fixing her glass, he once again made his way upstairs and walked into her room.

"Sorry, I couldn't finish helping you." Tommy said walking into Kim's room with a glass of ice water for her.

"It's fine, Jason didn't like it but we got everything put away." She said taking the glass. "Thanks." She said taking a drink. "Oh this is perfect, I needed it."

"How long have Trini and Jason been gone?" He asked looking around the room. You could tell that a girl lived in this room now. It had been just an open space before Kimberly but not anymore. She had hung pictures on the wall, had little things spread around the room and had her bed set up with it made up already. It looked like she had been here for years instead of only moving in today.

"Not long, in fact you just missed them." She replied finishing her water. "They claimed that this wasn't their job but my husband's and left." She laughed as he shook his head.

"Jason volunteered to help on his own. I didn't twist his arm to come today." He informed her. He had been discussing Kimberly's move and Jason had said that he would be over to help since they didn't want any family there because of them not sharing a room.

"You might not have but I'm sure that Trini did some twisting." She commented with a smile. "She has him wrapped around her little finger already." She said thinking about the way Trini and Jason were around each other today. They had seemed to slip into an easy relationship like they had been dating forever. She knew that they would be a great couple if they ever got together. It had just been hard to make them see it.

"Really? I don't think that Jason has ever let another woman lead him around like that before." He remarked as she walked over to the bed and sat down. It was hard to picture Jason letting a girl that close after all the drama with Emily years ago.

"Probably not but then again, I'm not surprised. Trini is a different kind of woman than what he has dated in the past." She commented. "She is not a brainless airhead." She stated looking over at him.

"Very true." He muttered walking over towards the bed and sat down beside her. "Are you hungry?" He asked knowing that she had to be after a day of moving.

"Uh yea, we skipped lunch so that this would go faster and now I am feeling the pain." She replied as her stomach rumbled at the idea of food.

"Okay, I'll order something for dinner but first I want to show you something." He stated standing up. "You can call it a wedding gift, if you like." He said as she looked up at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She stated. "I mean I didn't get you anything." She said a little worried now. She didn't like when someone got her something but she didn't get him anything. It made her feel in their debt for some reason.

"You gave me my company." He stated. "I don't need anything more than that." He said holding out his hand to her. "Are you coming?"

"Sure why not." She stated as she placed her hand in his before getting out of bed. "This better be something good if I have to wait for you to order my dinner." She said with a laugh.

"Oh don't worry, it's very good and I know that you will love it." He remarked. "Remember I know you very well." He said with a wink.

"Yea you do and that sometimes scares me." She commented more to herself than to him.

"Why does it scare you?" He asked as he led her downstairs and into the basement. She knew that his gym was down here which made her wonder why he would have a wedding present for her down here. If he had wanted to hide it, he could have just put it in his office since she never went in there. The basement was not a good place since she had been down there to wash clothes already this week.

"It's just a little unsettling that anyone would know another person as much as we know each other." She replied as Tommy flipped on the light for them. He understood what she was saying and agreed with her about it.

"Don't worry, you know as much about me as I do you." He mused. "Now tell me what you think." He stated as he moved to the side for her to see his gift.

"What?" She asked as she released his hand. "Are you serious?" She asked as she ran over to her present.

"Very much, it took me a while to find one." He stated with a smile. "I knew that you would love it and it just arrived last night." He had been worried about when it actually would get there because he hadn't wanted her to see it before he had a chance to show her.

"Of course, I love it!" She screamed as she ran her hands up and down the balance beam that he had set up for her. "Oh it's been forever since I have gotten to work out on a beam." She grinned. "Thank you." She said looking back at him. He could see the joy in her expression for his gift.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you like it." He stated as she walked back to his side.

"I do." She said throwing her arms around his neck. "It's the perfect wedding gift." She whispered into his ear before she kissed his cheek and released him.

"Now, there are blue mats coming. They just haven't made it here yet so I want you to be extra careful when you practice until they get here." He instructed.

"Don't worry, I will." She said looking back at the beam. "I mainly just work through basic routines now just to stay loose." She informed him.

"Well that's a relief; now let's get some food ordered so that you can be fed." He said as she nodded. They made their way back upstairs in no time so that Tommy could order them something.

Kim was amazed at Tommy though because he hated for her to work-out on the beam because of her fall but he had gotten her one for a wedding gift. Sometimes Tommy was just amazing that she didn't know what to think.

XXXX

On Sunday night, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in front of the TV like a normal married couple. The TV was on but they were both working preparing for tomorrow morning at work. Tommy was at one end of the couch while Kim was sitting crossed leg on the other end.

"You will need to pick out a dress for next week's charity banquet." Tommy said looking up from his files.

"What charity is it?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear. She had files spread across the coffee table and her lap. She was looking through witness statements trying to get them at least memorized before the trial. It was one thing that would almost guartnee that she wouldn't have any surprises during the trial. There could still be surprises but she couldn't prepare for everything.

"Childhood cancer." He replied. "It's been held in the dining room at the Four Seasons Hotel." He informed her.

"Okay, it is a certain dress code?" She asked knowing that sometimes these things were like black and white affairs.

"Not that I know of, I will have my secretary fax you the invite tomorrow." He said.

"Okay once I check that out, I will take a trip to see what I can find." She said. "I'm sure that it's just a black tie event so any formal dress should do." She remarked trying to remember the event from last year but she couldn't. They could have also changed the dress code this year too so she still needed to look at the invitation.

"I know that they are inviting some of the children from the local hospital. Three will be at our table." He informed her. He knew that it shouldn't be a problem but just in case he wanted to tell her.

Kim smiled. "That's really nice and totally fine with me. I'm glad that they are inviting them. Are they still taking donations?" She asked thinking about the money that her grandparents had sent her for getting married. She had been thinking about putting in the stables but this could work too.

"I think so. They are also having a silent auction that night to help raise money." He said as she nodded. "I know the company has already donated but I thought that we could donate in our name." He said setting his stuff to the side. He knew that Kimberly tried to help everyone charity that she could because of her work at the stables. She had always said that if you had the money to give, that you should.

"Oh Tommy, that would be wonderful." She said setting her files to the side as well. "I would love that." She stated hugging him close. "I'm also going to talk to my parents, I'm sure that they will donate too." She said pulling back from him.

"Yea my mom has already made a donation." He remarked. "She and Hayley will also be at our table along with Jason and Trini." He stated as she nodded.

"Once I get the fax, I'll put it in my phone. I want to make sure that we are not late." She stated grabbing her files.

"Yea I have it circled on my calendar at work." He mentioned.

"I'm sure that you didn't do that." She commented wondering when Tommy had ever written anything on a calendar.

"No, Ashley did when I received the invite." He said as she laughed.

"Yea I knew that it wasn't like you." She muttered before looking back at her files.

"It's not like me to have a calendar either but it comes with the office." He said as she laughed.

"Calendars normally come with offices." She remarked with a smile.

"Very funny, I know that. It's just that I've never really had to have one before but with all the meetings and phone calls, it was a requirement." He groaned.

Kim shook her head at him. Tommy never liked calendars and it used to make her so mad that he never kept one but thankfully he had one now. "Jason mentioned that you were looking into France for another office." She stated looking up at him from the file in her lap.

"Yea, I am." He confirmed. "It's just in the planning phase right now but hopefully within the next three months, we will have a workable plan for that market." He stated.

"I'm sure you will. I know that Jason was excited about the direction that you are taking the company." She said. "He also said that the board was really happy that you were the new CEO and backing you on this new market."

"Yea they seemed thrilled with it at the moment. I know that it's still a hard road to get it approved since we haven't talked money yet." He sighed. "But at least they are on my side at the moment."

Kim nodded before turning her thoughts back to her file. She was almost through with this one but she still had some many to work through. This case was going to be the toughest one to date but as long as she did her part, the woman should be found not guilty.

XXXX

Tommy shut the TV off later that night after Kim had already gone to bed. He had actually made her when he had seen her head bobbing about an hour ago. She hadn't put up too much of a fight which made him thankful. Kimberly never liked for anyone to tell her what to do even if it was in her best interests. It was one of the things that made him angry but also made him happy. She was her own woman.

Stretching, he made his way upstairs. He quickly checked on Kimberly and saw that she was in bed sleeping. He didn't see her files so she must have put them up already which made him happy. She hadn't come up here to try and read over them before passing out again.

He quickly shut the door so that he didn't wake her before making his way to his own room to crash. He knew that he should have gone to bed when Kimberly had but he had been trying to work out a market plan for France. Nothing had come to him but he had tried anyway. Hopefully tomorrow with the others, they would nail it down and move on to the next step.

Walking into his room, he stripped out of his t-shirt and jeans before slipping under the covers. He was out seconds later when his head touched the pillow.

XXXX

"Oh that coffee smells wonderful." Kim said as soon as she appeared in the kitchen. "I may kiss your feet for it." She said as Tommy grinned and handed her a cup already filled. He knew her weakness for coffee in the morning. It was one that he shared as well.

"You know people may get the wrong idea if they heard the way you talk about coffee." He stated as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I don't care." She said. "If coffee was illegal, I would pay a drug dealer to get me some on a daily basis." She informed him as he grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and started filling them.

"I'm sure you would." He laughed. "Here I got up early and thought you might like something to eat." He said handing her a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Oh you cook breakfast too; I just might have to marry you." She said with a laugh as she walked over to the table to sit down.

"My wife may have something to say about that." He stated looking at her over the rim of his coffee cup.

Smiling she began to eat as he walked over to her to sit down across from her. "You know you could have gotten anyone to marry you, if you have presented this side to them." She said between bites of food.

"How do you know that I didn't show them this side?" He asked as he began to eat his food. He had actually never cooked for any of the women that he had dated. It never occurred to him to do it.

"Because you knew that the women you dated wouldn't have eaten anything other than the toast. They would be too concerned over their figures to do it justice and it would have made you mad that they weren't eating." She replied as he nodded. "Anyway, I know that you probably didn't let them stay the night most of the time."

"You would be right on that account. If you let a woman stay the night, it sends them a signal that this is something serious and I didn't want anyone to think that unless I was ready." He stated thinking about some of the women that had whined over not getting to stay the night with him.

"How did that work? I mean did you have sex with them then kick them out?" She asked taking a drink. She wasn't sure why she was asking him this but she had always wanted to know.

Tommy shook his head before answering. "Are you sure you really want to know this about me?" He asked.

"Yea, I mean why not. It's a side that I don't know about you." Kim said leaning back against the chair while she bit into her toast.

"Normally I drove the girl home afterwards. The five nights that you spent in my bed this past week is the most any woman has spent therein years." He informed her.

"You know that really says something about you." She said as he nodded. "Anyway we didn't have sex so I guess I still don't number among those women." She said.

"Yea that's true but I don't think I've let any woman sleep in that bed before either." He said finishing his food.

"I don't know why any girl ever dated you after the first few dates then. Cuddling is like the best thing after sex." She stated standing up.

"Cuddling is only for women." He remarked standing up as well.

"Spoken like a true man." She muttered turning to face him after placing her plate in the sink.

"Okay so men cuddle but only when they think that it will get them further with the girl that they are dating." He said putting his plate in the sink. "I'm sorry but it's true." He said turning back to face her.

"I believe you even if I don't agree with you." She said placing her plate in the sink on top of his. "Anyway, I need to get to work, have a good day."

"You too." He said as he watched her walked out of the kitchen before he did the same.

XXXX

Kimberly made it in the office before Trini that day. She had actually finished with her emails by the time that Trini came in her office.

"You are late." Kim pointed out with a smile.

"No, I was here on time but I was in my office doing my job." Trini stated as she sat down across from Kimberly.

"Did you have a bad night?" Kim asked sensing that something was wrong with Trini. "I mean because you don't look so good."

"My night was fine, it was this morning that was bad." She replied. "My car wouldn't start, not sure why but Jason had to bring me to work." She informed Kimberly.

"I don't really see a problem with that other than your car not starting." Kim said. She knew that Trini didn't really care about her car so she didn't know why Trini was upset.

Trini sighed. "Yea but then again you were not there when people saw me get out of Jason's car. Several people stopped me and asked what I was doing with him." She stated. "Apparently Jason is out of my league to quote one woman."

"You are not out of Jason's league." Kim said getting a little angry. "I mean you are above any woman he has ever dated since they are all bimbos." She said.

"Maybe that's what the woman meant." Trini sighed. "I mean he is different than the men I've dated. I could be wrong; I mean you had to talk us into dating." Trini pointed out.

"Because I knew that you were perfect for each other, nothing else." Kim said. "Trini, listen to me, you and Jason are the only ones in your relationship. Don't listen to what some women tell you. They are just jealous that he is sleeping with you instead of them."

"I guess." She groaned. "Kimberly, I've never acted like this before. Jason makes me feel things that I don't understand sometimes."

Kim smiled as she stood up. "I think that's a good thing." She remarked.

"You know, I don't know why we are friends." Trini said with a laugh. "Oh this came for you. I saw it on the fax and thought I would save you the trouble." She said handing Kimberly a piece of paper.

"Tommy and I are going to a charity banquet for childhood cancer. I needed details on attire and Tommy didn't have them so he had Ashley fax me the details." Kim said as she looked down at the paper.

"Jason told me about that last week. I have to go shopping this week, I guess." Trini muttered.

"We could go shopping together; the invite just says black tie." Kim said setting the paper aside.

"Well that works for me since I hate buying a dress by myself." She said standing up.

Kim shook her head. "Whatever, you like to shop as much as I do." She stated.

"Yea I do and it freaks Jason out. He doesn't think it's right for two women to own as many clothes as we do." Trini commented.

"So you showed him your closet?" Kim asked with a smile.

"He sort of saw it last night. I think he wanted to stay at my place just to check it out." She stated trying to sound offhanded about it.

"I'm sure he did." Kim said. "Anyway I've made it through two of the witness files this weekend." She said.

"Okay I haven't even gone through them but I'll start that tonight." She stated. "Hopefully Connor got something done this weekend. I don't want to have to catch him up this close to the trial." Trini stated.

"I don't think that you will have too." Kim said. "I'm pretty sure that Connor will be up to speed before the case is even here. I looked up his file and saw that he had top marks in law school." She revealed.

"I would think so since he got a job here." Trini remarked not that impressed with his scores. She really wanted to know how he handled himself in the courtroom and the only way she would find that out was to have him sitting beside her throughout the case. He had won some hard cases but that only told her that he could win not how he won or what his thought process was.

"True but then again sometimes people slip through the cracks." Kim stated with a wink.

"I only made one B, Kimberly Anne!" She exclaimed. "Everything else was A's." She muttered. "Besides that B shouldn't count it was in a lower level class, not law school."

Kim laughed as she grabbed some of her files. "Yea, I know but I had to tease you. Anyway let's go to the conference room. I'm sure that Connor is already in there waiting for us." She said walking to the door.

"Fine but I won't forget that little remark." Trini grumbled as Kim nodded before following Trini down the hall to the smaller conference room. The bigger one was being used for another case at the moment but that was fine. Kim didn't really like the big one because it was a lot bigger and was a little overwhelming at times.

XXXX

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Tommy asked as Kim pulled several things out of the fridge. She had called him earlier to tell him that she was cooking tonight and to not pick anything up on the way home. It was weird coming home to Kimberly. He still hadn't really got used to the fact that they were married. It could be because it wasn't a real marriage in every sense of the word.

"Trini's coming over to work on the case." She replied as she set everything down on the counter before grabbing a big bowl. "We have some things that we want to work through without being in the office."

"Okay well is it okay for the guys to come over?" He asked not wanting to cause a distraction for her tonight. He knew how big this case was and knew what it meant for Kimberly and Trini's careers.

Kim opened the bag of lettuce before looking over at him. "Yea, it's not a problem at all. It is your house, Tommy." She stated.

"I know but this is a big case for you and the guys can come over another night." He said watching her toss the salad for them. "I mean it's not like we are doing anything important."

"Yea it's a big case but you guys will not disturb us unless you're planning some big party with lots of girls running around." She said setting the salad aside before grabbing a skillet from under the counter. All she had to do was grill the chicken that she had already thawed and their dinner would be done. She knew how much Tommy loved grilled chicken salad so she had planned to make it tonight for him since he had been cooking the past week for them. It also helped her ease the tension of the day by cooking.

"Well not a party just the guys coming over." He stated and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"What guys?" She asked as she started grilling the chicken in the skillet.

"Jason, Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Justin." He replied watching her.

"Sounds like a party to me." She remarked looking back at him. "Seriously it's fine. We will be in my room finishing the witness statements and going over the police report. We will probably not even know you guys are even in the house." She stated.

"I'm sure you'll know that Jason and Rocky are here." He said with a smile. "They will make sure of it especially if Trini is going to be here."

Kim laughed as she finished cooking the chicken. Once it was cooled enough, she sliced it up and put it in the already mixed salad before mixing it again. "Well the food's ready." She said looking over at him.

"Smells good." He commented before grabbing them some coke from the fridge and following her to the table. They ate rather quickly since they both had people coming over tonight and just finished when the doorbell rang.

"Just in time." She said standing up before walking over to the sink with her plate. After setting her plate in the sink, she made her way to the front door. Jason and Rocky were standing on the other side when she opened it. They were both dressed in red shirts and jeans. She thought that it was funny that they both loved the color red so much that they wore it almost every time she saw them.

"Kimberly, you're alive." Rocky said rushing inside to pull her into a big bear hug. She laughed as she hugged him back. Rocky was not only Tommy's friend but hers as well. She and Aisha were close as well but there was something about Rocky that made her just a little closer to him. She didn't know what it was but the minute she had met him they had become friends.

"Tommy's not a murderer." Jason huffed as he brushed past them to walk inside. He was used to Rocky's displays of affection around Kimberly and wondered what Tommy thought about their closeness. Looking up he saw Tommy was standing there smiling at Rocky and Kimberly. He knew how jealous Tommy got over his girl-friends so he knew that Tommy understood Rocky and Kimberly's relationship just by his smile.

"No, I'm not a murderer and I'm sure that if I ever touched Kimberly wrong, she would kill me." Tommy stated as Rocky finally released Kimberly.

"You bet your millions, I would." Kim replied as Rocky laughed.

"I would expect no less from you." Jason remarked with a smile. "So are we the first two here?" He asked looking around.

"Yea, come on we can get everything set up before the others get here." Tommy stated as Jason nodded. The three of them left Kimberly at the front door while they made their way to the den.

Kim didn't know what they had planned but apparently it was nothing too serious if they were going to be in the den. She turned back to the door to shut it when she saw Trini walking up to it.

"Wow, have you been taking lessons from Lurch?" Trini asked stepping inside.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked shutting the door behind her.

"You know Lurch from the Adams Family; he was their butler and always seemed to open the door before anyone could knock." Trini explained as Kim shook her head.

"You know it always gets me when you refer to some old TV show. You do not look like the type to watch TV at all let alone old shows." Kim stated as the doorbell rang again.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Trini asked casting a confused eye at the door.

"No but Tommy is. He is having a guy's night." Kim explained as she opened the door. Adam, Zack, and Justin were standing when she opened the door.

"Kimberly, I didn't know that you would be here." Justin said stepping inside. "I figured that you would have already left Tommy since we know that he is not your type of guy."

"Oh please, Tommy is going to hold on to her." Zack stated. "I mean it took him this long to persuade her to marry him so he is not going to let go so soon." He said hugging Kimberly. They had been friends almost as long as she and Jason.

"I hope that he is treating you well." Adam said hugging Kimberly next.

"Of course he is." Kim said with a smile. "Tommy, Jason, and Rocky are in the den waiting for you." She informed them.

"Thanks but I would rather stay with you." Zack said with a wink.

"Of course you would since I'm better company than my husband but I have work to do." Kim said nodding to Trini.

"Who is this? I don't believe that we've met before." Zack said walking over to Trini.

"I'm Trini, Kimberly's best friend." Trini stated looking over at him.

"She is also dating Jason so tread carefully." Kim warned. Zack was a big flirt but he was harmless. She knew he had really only wanted to date one woman but Angela was currently refusing to even look his way. Kim thought that Angela just liked having Zack chase after her.

"I knew that I detected warning signs all over you." Justin said with a laugh as he hugged Kimberly before backing up. She and Justin had only met a few years ago but she liked him. He was younger than the other guys so he felt like a younger brother to her whereas the others were like her big brothers.

"Oh that's from me not from who I date." Trini replied with a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you three to Tommy before Trini and I get to work." Kim said walking past them to the den. As soon as she walked inside, she saw what they were doing. "Let me guess, its Halo night." She stated as the three men on the couch looked back at her with their headsets already on and controllers in their hands.

"Yea." Tommy muttered as Kim shook her head. She knew that they all loved that game.

"Have fun then." She said walking over to Tommy. "I'll be upstairs with Trini." She said as she brushed her lips across his before pulling back and walking away. Since Trini and Jason were the only ones that knew that she and Tommy were only married for convenience she had to keep up the appearance. They were after all newly-weds.

XXXX

"So what was that kiss about downstairs?" Trini asked as soon as she and Kimberly were in Kim's room.

"We are married." Kim stated not really wanting to think about why she had kissed Tommy. It had just been on impulse or at least she hoped it was.

"Yea but not in the real sense so why the kiss?" She asked pulling out some files from her briefcase.

"You and Jason are the only ones that know the real state of our marriage so I just acted like a real wife in front of his friends." Kim explained sitting down on the bed with her files.

"I think you just like kissing your husband." Trini muttered looking over at Kimberly.

"Well he is a good kisser." Kim responded trying not sound like it was something she wanted to explore more. "But it was just for show, don't worry Trini." She stated pushing her reasons for the kiss out of her head.

"Oh I'm not worried too much." Trini said. "I just think that you are feeling something more for your husband that I think even you know." She muttered.

"Are you saying that I don't know my own feelings?" Kim asked looking over at Trini seated in the vanity chair.

"About this marriage, absolutely." She replied.

Shaking her head, Kim dropped the subject because she knew that they were at a crossroads. She knew her feelings about the marriage but she knew that Trini would never believe that and they didn't have time to get into now.

"Okay well what did you think about Connor?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"He's better than I thought he would be." Trini sighed. "I mean I didn't expect him to get up to speed that fast."

"Me either but I like his approach." Kim said crossing her legs to sit Indian style on the bed.

"It's just a guy's point of view, nothing more than that." Trini muttered trying not to sound too impressed even though she had been blown away by Connor this morning.

"Maybe but it is one that we hadn't consider before today." Kim remarked as Trini sighed and nodded.

XXXX

"I can't believe that Kim is letting you play Halo tonight. I mean I would have thought that she would say no since you are a grown man." Justin stated punching away on his controller.

"We are all grown men." Rocky remarked as Jason nodded without taking their eyes off the TV.

"That's not what I meant." Justin stated. "I just meant that they are newly married Normally during the first few months, I heard that no one wants to be around newly-weds because they so wrapped up in each other that they hardly leave their house let alone invite people over." He explained.

"Well Kimberly and I are probably busier than most couples anyway. We have also known each other all of our lives so it's not like other couples who have waited months to be married and start their lives together. Our lives are interwoven." Tommy explained hoping that he didn't get away the fact that this wasn't a normal marriage. "Besides she has work to do."

"Trust me, if she didn't have that case to work on she would be down here kicking out butts." Jason said stepping in to help Tommy with this conversation. "She loves this game."

"Really?" Adam asked as Tommy smiled and nodded. He didn't like to admit it but Kim was probably better at this game than him. She always made it her mission to kill him as many times as she could.

"Oh how was your honeymoon?" Rocky asked.

"Crowded." Tommy muttered trying to focus on the game. He really didn't want to talk about his honeymoon or anything to do with his marriage anymore.

"What?" Rocky asked wondering what Tommy meant by that.

"He stayed at a Bed Breakfast which I told him was a bad idea." Jason explained punching in a series to do a combo attack.

"Hotels are way better, why did you pick there?" Zack asked.

"I thought it would be more romantic than a hotel." Tommy said as Rocky busted out in laughter. "What? What's wrong with that?" He asked pausing the game to look over at Rocky.

"You romantic? The idea is just too funny." He replied. "Tommy, you are not romantic at all. Actually I'm surprised that Kimberly agreed to marry you. She likes romance." He stated. It was a fact that Tommy already knew.

"I can be romantic when I want too." Tommy muttered.

"Sorry can't picture it. I mean you probably asked her to marry you at your weekly lunch date without any forethought at all." He stated as Justin and Adam laughed.

"No, I didn't." Tommy said. "Actually I proposed on horseback." He remarked.

"Horseback? Really?" Adam asked as Tommy nodded. "She must have loved that since she loves horses so much. You really pulled out all the stops to marry her." He mused.

Tommy didn't know what to say. He had asked her to marry him on horseback but Adam was probably seeing a sunset in the back ground with Tommy down on one knee asking Kim. He realized then that he had cheated Kimberly out of a romance filled proposal that she had probably dreamed about her entire life. She did read those romance books so she had to have an idea on how she wanted some guy to ask her to marry him.

Shaking his head, he un-paused the game and got back to killing. He didn't want to talk about his and Kimberly's marriage any longer especially with the guys. They didn't know the whole story and he wanted to keep it like that.

XXXX

Kimberly followed Trini downstairs after a few hours of working and saw that the guys were getting ready to leave as well. It had been a long night for them as well even though they were playing instead of actually working.

"Look who finally emerges, you know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to avoid us." Rocky said slinging an arm over Kim's shoulders.

"I was." She stated before laughing. "Sorry, I know that you missed me and that my husband isn't me but I had to work." Rocky laughed and let his arm drop back to his side.

"How is the case going?" Jason asked walking over to Trini's side.

"Slow but we will be ready by the court date." Trini replied as she wrapped an arm around Jason's waist. Kim noticed the action and had to smile. She was happy that Trini and Jason were working out well. They just seemed so perfect for each other.

"Well it's been fun but I have to get back to Tanya and the babies." Adam stated. "Kimberly, Tanya wants to invite you over to the house one day next week if you're not too busy. She would have come tonight but the babies were a little warm so she stayed with them." He said. Adam and Tanya had twin boys that were almost a year old now. They were little mirror images of Adam. Kim loved visiting with Tanya and the boys and she tried to get over there at least once a month.

"That would be great; I'll give her a call." Kim stated mentally reviewing her calendar on which night she would be free.

"What about me? I am her husband." Tommy pointed out as he walked over to her side and pulled her close to him. He hoped that it projected the image of newly-weds to the guys.

"I mean I guess that you're invited." Adam said smiling. He knew that Tommy would probably be there with Kimberly anyway.

"I'm touched." Tommy muttered as Kim elbowed his side.

"Hush." She whispered. "It was great to see everyone." She said as they made their way to the door.

"Yea if this guy looks at you wrong let me know." Rocky said hugging Kimberly again before opening the door to leave.

"Don't worry Rocky; I can take care of myself." Kim said with a laugh. "Bye guys." She said as Adam, Justin, and Rocky walked out the door.

"Okay I'm gone too because I'm exhausted." Trini said pulling away from Jason and walking outside.

"I'll see you'll later." Jason said as he left to catch up with Trini.

"You know I think that my friends like you better than me." Tommy said shutting the door before turning to face Kimberly.

"I'm sure they do." She remarked as he stepped closer to her. "I'll see you in the morning." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek before leaving him standing there alone.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Over the next few chapters, I will be introducing more characters from the show, see how many you can find.


	8. Banquet

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"You're not getting a pink dress?" Trini asked as Kim modeled a white dress that she had spotted when she had first walked into the store. She had wanted to try it on in that moment but she wasn't sure why.

"I didn't see one that I liked but what do you think about this one?" She asked as she looked in the mirror. Trini had already found her dress and it was her normal color, yellow.

"I like it and I think that your husband's eyes are going to pop out of his head." She stated. "Are you trying to seduce Tommy?" Trini asked wondering at the changes she was starting to see in her best friend. Most of them were small things that she could see and it made her a little scared. She wasn't even sure if Kimberly knew that she was changing which meant that Kimberly was falling in love with her husband of convenience.

"No, I'm not trying to seduce him." Kim said spinning around to look at Trini. She was a little shocked that Trini would ask her that. Trini knew very well that she wasn't trying to seduce Tommy. "I just like the dress." She stated looking back in the mirror.

"Okay if you say so anyway that dress is hot." Trini said as Kim nodded.

"Is it right for the banquet then? I mean there will be little kids there." She pointed out.

"Well you are covered up so it's not like you are showing skin or anything." Trini remarked looking over the dress. It was a long white dress with a scooped neckline and it slimmed every curve of Kim's body. It was a good thing that Kim was in shape because otherwise that dress would look bad. The material was made to cling in all the right places which were thankfully muscle on Kimberly.

"You said that the dress was hot though." Kim said running her hands down her sides.

"Oh it is but it's more that you are covered up than revealed." Trini replied. "Don't worry, the dress is great and you should buy it. I really like it."

"Okay." Kim said. "I'll tell the sales lady that I want this one." She said walking back into the dressing room.

Standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room, Kim tried to see what Trini saw in the dress that she didn't. It didn't look that hot but Trini had never lied to her so maybe there was something there that she couldn't see. Sighing, she quickly changed out of the dress and into her jeans and t-shirt before coming back out of the dressing room.

"Ready?" Trini asked standing up as Kim nodded. "Okay then let's get something to eat before heading back home."

"Sounds good to me." Kim stated as they made their way to the cashier to pay for their dresses before leaving the store. They had taken the afternoon off from work after working all weekend. Flynn had actually told them to leave because they looked like they needed a break and were scaring the other lawyers in the building. Neither of them had fought him because it gave them a chance to buy their dresses for tomorrow night's banquet which took their minds off the case. Since they had worked all weekend, they didn't get around to shopping like they wanted too.

"You know we could shop some more if you want." Trini suggested. She was just happy to be out of the office so she didn't care what they did as long as it had nothing to do with their case or being a lawyer.

"No, that's fine. I'm hungry and I thought about getting home early today to clean. I feel like my room has been taken over by the dust bunnies." Kim said with a laugh. "They may be planning a plot to overthrow me and take over." She mused as Trini shook her head at Kimberly.

"You must be sick if you don't want to shop anymore." Trini stated as she wondered when the last time that Kimberly had turned down shopping.

"No, just worn out. It's been a crazy few weeks." Kim replied with a shrug.

Trini looked over at her best friend. "If you need to talk, you know I'm here." She said as Kim smiled and nodded.

"I know." She said as her phone started ringing. "I know that I can always talk to you about anything." Kim commented opened her purse.

"I bet that's your husband, I'm sure that he knows that you are not a work but out shopping spending his money." Trini said as Kim rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"No, it's not Tommy and I didn't spend his money. I spent my own." Kim said as she looked down at the unknown number flashing on her screen. "Kimberly Oliver." She answered.

Trini watched Kimberly closely and saw that her best friend's expression changed. Something was wrong just by the look on Kimberly's face but she wasn't quite sure what. She hoped that it was nothing to do with the stables or Tommy because she wasn't sure that Kimberly could handle that right at this moment.

"What is it?" Trini demanded as soon as Kim punched the end button on her phone. The concern was in her voice.

"Our client was thought to be skipping town so her bail has been revoked. We need to go down to the jail." Kim stated as Trini bit back a curse. Of course it was their client because why couldn't they have one day without thinking about the case.

"Really?" Trini asked as Kim nodded. "Fine let's go see what she did. You know you had almost convinced me that she was innocent but not after this stunt."

"Trini, we don't know all the facts yet. This could be a big misunderstanding." Kim reasoned as Trini shook her head. They made their way over to Trini's car as quickly as they could. It was a good thing that they had already been on their way when Kim had gotten the call.

"I know that you want to believe that but I can't." She said as she unlocked her car. They both climbed in at the same time before Trini cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I can't believe that she would pull something like this after everything we have done to keep her out of jail all this time." Trini grumbled as she drove towards the jailhouse. "I'm ready for this case to be over." She muttered as Kim nodded.

XXXX

Tommy threw another punch at the bag hanging in front of him. He had come home and saw that Kimberly wasn't here yet so he thought he could get in a few minutes downstairs in the gym.

He had met with the board today to finalize their plans for France. It had been a good meeting for which he was happy. It showed that they trusted him and his vision for the company. Jason was working on the last of the plans and once he was finished, they would both fly there. They would secure a location for an office and start organizing everything.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, he took a breath and heard the front door slam shut. Kimberly was home and by the sound of the door slamming, not in a good mood. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face and neck before going upstairs in search of his wife.

It didn't take him long to find her since he had started in her bedroom. "Kimberly." He stated.

"Tommy, I didn't see you when I came in." She stated spinning around to look at him. He saw the bags that she had thrown onto her bed and knew that something was really wrong. Kim never threw her shopping bags around like that.

"I was downstairs." He replied as she nodded. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Tough day." She sighed. "Can we order take-out?" She asked.

"Yea sure, what are you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Pizza would be great." She stated as he nodded and left the room. He would call in their order before taking a quick shower. Once they had eaten, then he would question her about her day. She looked worn out and he wondered if this marriage was getting to her. He would find out and see if there was any way to lighten her load. He didn't want her to be stressed or worried about anything. It wasn't good for her health.

XXXX

"You know for someone that got off early and went shopping, you look quite angry." Jason remarked looking over at Trini.

"Yea I'm angry." She stated moving past him to put her plate in the sink. "I think I'm just going to go home and have an early night." She stated looking back at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sensing that she needed a friend.

"No, not right now, I'll see you tomorrow night." She said kissing his cheek before leaving his house. He let her leave because he knew that at the moment, she needed space. Hopefully she would call Kimberly or someone to talk about today but he knew that she probably won't. Tomorrow, hopefully he could find out what was wrong and help her if he could.

XXXX

Tommy was flipping through the channels when Kimberly walked into the room. They had eaten in silence before she left him alone to call her parents. He also noticed that she had changed into a pink tank top and white shorts. It was the sort of thing that she wore to bed which meant that she was making it an early night.

"I'm sorry for dinner." She said not coming into the room.

"Pizza was fine; I mean I don't expect you to cook every night." He stated setting the remote down on the coffee table beside him.

"I know but I had promised to cook tonight." She reminded him.

"It's fine." He said. "Come here." He stated while patting the couch beside him.

"No, I have a headache. I'm just going to go to bed." She mentioned.

"Kimberly, come here." He said again in a firmer tone. He knew that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep without talking about wherever was bothering her. She had always had to talk about her bad days with him before being able to go to sleep. They had had more late night conversations than he had had with all of his girlfriends combined.

Sighing she walked over to him and sat down on the couch. "I really do have a headache."

"I know so why don't you lay down." He suggested. "I can massage your head and neck like I've done before."

"Okay but only because that sounds divine right now." She said as she lay down with her head in his lap. "What are you watching?" She asked looking over at the TV.

"I don't know; I was just flipping through the channels when you came in." He replied. "Do you want to watch anything?" He asked easing his fingers through her hair.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to close my eyes for a moment." She said as he began to work his fingers along her scalp and neck.

"What happened today?" He asked as she sighed. "You're not working too hard, I hope."

"No, in fact I left early today to pick out a dress for tomorrow night since I didn't get too this weekend." She said.

"Shopping always makes you feel better so something happened after you got your dress." He remarked. He knew her so well.

"Yea, I got a call that our client had tried to skip out and was taken into custody. Her bail has been revoked and she is sitting in a jail cell and will be there throughout the trial." She explained.

"Was she trying to skip out of town?" He asked working around her ears as she groaned.

"That feels wonderful." She whispered. "I don't know but she tried to buy a plane ticket to Spain so it doesn't look good." She said.

"When did she want to fly out?" He asked.

"I don't know. She actually never got around to buying the ticket because her passport was flagged. She was held in custody by airport officials until she could be transferred to the jailhouse." She stated.

"I'm sorry Kimberly. I know that this makes it harder for you to defend her." He said just playing with her hair now. He knew how much she loved that since she had made him do it all the time while they had been studying in high school.

"Yes it does but at least the jury will not know that she tried to skip out. Trini and I made a motion to have it kept out of the court records. We also made it where the other counsel cannot bring it up during the trial." She stated.

"Well that's a good thing. The jury will at least come into it without any bias against your client." He muttered.

"I know which is great since the entire case will be televised." She said. "Nancy Grace has even started talking about the case and the evidence." She muttered.

"Why this case?" He asked still playing with her hair.

"Apparently it's deemed new worthy." Kim whispered. Tommy knew that tone and knew that she was almost asleep. He continued to stroke her hair until her breathing became even. Shifting slightly, he made her comfortable before picking up the remote. He watched TV for a little longer before shutting it off.

He lifted her head and eased out from under it and stood up. Looking down at her, he felt an ease settle into his chest. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that he would do anything to take care of her. Bending down, he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

He slowly placed her on her bed and pulled the covers out from under her before pulling them up and over her body. He bent over and pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her temple before backing away from her. Looking down at her, he smiled before walking out of her room and into his own.

XXXX

Kim woke the next morning and looked around. She was in her bed but she had no memory of how she got here. The last thing that she remembered was lying on the couch with Tommy. He had been playing with her hair as she talked about the case. Sitting up, she got out of bed and knew how she had gotten here. Tommy always was her knight in shining armor. He would have carried her from the couch to her bed. A normal person would have woken her up or left her on the couch but not Tommy.

She gathered her clothes for the day and got ready before making her way downstairs. She could smell breakfast and knew that Tommy was already up. The man could cook and she had to admit to herself that she liked seeing him in the kitchen cooking for her.

"Something smells good." She said stepping into the kitchen.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon; do you want some?" He asked looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Yea and thank you for putting me to bed last night." She said as she sat down at the table.

"It's not a problem." He stated. "You had a rough day yesterday." He said making her plate before taking it to her. "If you're not up for the banquet tonight, I can send our regrets."

"Oh no, I'm feeling better and I do have a great dress for tonight." She stated with a smile.

"If you're sure?" He asked as she nodded. "Okay but please let me know if you change your mind." He said as she nodded. He went back to grab his plate before joining her.

XXXX

"Come in." Kim called out as she looked up from the files spread across her desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Connor asked stepping inside. Trini had just stepped out to take a phone call so Kim would just tell him by herself.

"Yea, have a seat please." Kimberly said as he nodded and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I wanted to tell you that our client in in jail with her bail revoked. She was caught trying to buy a plane ticket to Spain. Her passport was flagged when she tried to pay." Kim explained.

"Will this be a part of her record?" He asked.

"No, Trini and I managed to talk to the judge. It will not be bought up in the courtroom either so she didn't mess up too bad but it still makes her look guilty." Kim replied.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" He asked suddenly looking very angry at her.

"I'm telling you right now." Kim stated.

"No, why wasn't I told about this when it happened?" He asked. "I am a part of this team or at least I thought it was." He muttered.

"You are a part of this team." She confirmed. "Honestly I didn't even think about calling you yesterday. We were out when I got the call." Kim informed. "I'm sorry, you are a part of the team and I should have called you."

"So where do we go from here?" He asked moving past the fact that Kimberly didn't call him and back to the fact that their client was looking guilty.

"We proceed like planned." She replied. "It changes nothing that she is in jail other than the fact that now we don't have to wait on her to show up for a meeting."

"Okay what do I need to do?" He asked.

"As of today keep going over the notes from the crime scene and interviews but tomorrow we have an interview with our client at the jail." She informed him as he nodded.

"We plan on leaving at 11 so be here around 10:45." Trini said walking into the room with several files in her hands.

"No problem, I will be here." He stated as Kim nodded. "If you need anything let me know. I will go back and make sure that I have everything done by then." He said standing up.

"Okay, if you have any questions just find one of us." Trini said as he nodded before leaving Kim's office.

"He wasn't happy that we didn't call him yesterday." Kim stated.

"I knew that he wouldn't be but honestly I forgot about him when we got that call." She commented.

Sighing Kim nodded. "Me too and I told him that as well." She said. "Anyway are you ready for the banquet tonight?" Kim asked.

"I guess so but I think that Jason is mad at me." Trini remarked. "He knew that I was upset yesterday but I left his house to be by myself. I'm not sure that he liked it too much."

"Probably not since he is a guy and they do like to fix things for women." Kim mentioned. "Tommy did the same thing with me last night but I actually talked to him to get it off my chest." She said. "Maybe it's something that you should think about doing."

"We are only dating. I can still have some things to myself." Trini muttered.

"I know that but don't push him away." Kim stated.

"I'm not and I will talk to him probably after the banquet tonight." She said.

"Good." Kim said as Trini just shook her head at her best friend.

XXXX

"Kimberly, the limo will be here in ten minutes." Tommy called out looking up the staircase trying to see if he could see Kimberly.

"_I'm almost done."_ She called back as he sighed. She had been late getting home today and he knew that she would need more time than she had to get ready. Shaking his head, he leaned against the staircase and waited for his wife. He wondered what she was wearing and guessed that it was probably something pink since that was her favorite color. They had gone to many events and most of the time she did pick a pink dress. They were always tasteful dresses which was one of the reasons that he had always asked her to accompany him. He never had to worry about what she would show up in and if he would have to spend the entire night covering her up.

Looking back at his watch and saw that time was up and groaned. He did not want to be late but then again it could work for them since they were newly-weds. People would assume that they couldn't tear themselves away from each other in enough time to get ready before the event started.

"I heard that groan. Don't worry I'm ready." Kim stated as she swept down the staircase.

Tommy looked up at her and almost stopped breathing. She was not in pink but in a stunning white dress that hinted at the woman beneath the fabric. The dress showed off everything wonderful about her while still covering her up. He was pretty sure that she could have picked a more revealing dress that wouldn't have been as sexy as that white dress was. It was almost like a second skin in some places but she had the body to pull it off.

"Tommy!" She stated pulling him from the dangerous path that it had started on, a path that his mind shouldn't be taking with Kimberly, his best friend.

"Uh what?" He asked shaking his head clearing his thoughts.

"I said are you ready since I'm sure that the limo is already here." She said as he nodded and grabbed her wrap from the banister where she had left it.

"Here, the wind is a little chilly." He stated placing her wrap over her shoulders before backing away from her. He did notice that her skin seemed to glow in that white dress.

"Thanks." She said as she looped her arm through his. "Let's get going so that we're not late." She commented as he nodded and led her outside.

The limo driver was waiting for them by the open back door. Tommy helped Kimberly inside before getting in himself. The driver smiled and shut the door as soon as Tommy was settled.

"You know that there will be several photographers tonight." He warned as she nodded.

"I know and I also know that it will mean to two of us being extra close tonight." She stated. "I'm sure that we will have to kiss a few times too."

"Are you going to be okay with that?" He asked looking at her.

"Yea, I mean it's not like we are going to French kiss or anything." She said with a smile.

"No, it is not the time or place for that." He teased. "How was your day at work?" He asked.

"Better, what about your day?" She asked.

"Good. Jason and I are in the final planning for our new location. I will probably be flying out at the end of next week." He replied.

"Wow that is close." Kim muttered. "Are you going to be back by the 26th?" She asked.

"I should be why?" He asked wondering what was going on, on the 26th. He knew that he didn't have anything on his calendar at work.

"The annual fundraiser for the stables is on the 26th. I want you to be there with me." She explained.

"I'll make sure that I am back in plenty of time." He said. "What is the theme this year?" He asked because she liked to do different themes with the fundraiser. One year they had a carnival while another year they had a bake sale. She liked to keep it fresh for the kids and the adults.

"Not sure, I need to nail it down because I have to get the invitations out this week." She replied.

"How about a masquerade?" He asked because he knew how much she loved that kind of thing.

"Actually that would work. I mean I haven't done it before and the idea of masks is pretty cool. The kids would love it since they would get to wear costumes." Kim mused. "And I know the prefect invite." She said as the limo came to a stop.

"We're here and so are the cameras." He said looking out the window before looking back at her.

"Show time." Kim whispered as the driver opened the door. Tommy exited the limo first then reached down and helped Kimberly out. He didn't release her hand instead kept her close. Flashes of light almost had them seeing stars. The photographers were giving their cameras a work-out as Tommy and Kimberly started walking through them to get to the door. They didn't stopped but they did walk slow so that everyone could get a picture before they went inside.

"Doing okay?" Tommy whispered as Kim nodded and squeezed his hand. Tommy raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. He knew that that picture would be in the papers in the morning. It would make his mother smile because she liked to read the society pages.

They finally made it inside and Kim breathed a little easier. She knew these people and knew how to play the game with them. She had been raised in this life thankfully.

"Tommy, Kimberly, I'm happy to see that you could make it." Summer said rushing over to them. Kimberly knew her well since they were the same age. Summer had just recently married as well but her marriage had been for love.

"Oh you know how it is when you are newly married. We just couldn't seem to get away from the house." Kim stated winking at Summer before looking up at Tommy.

"Of course, my dear." Summer stated. "We are so pleased that you could join us tonight."

"We are happy to be here for the children." Tommy stated. "I see someone that I must say hello too, if you will excuse us?" He asked as Summer nodded.

"Thank you." Kim whispered.

"I figured that she would ask you about what it was like being married." He whispered.

"Yes she was about to ask me, I saw that look in her eyes." Kim agreed as they neared some of Tommy's friends.

Kim made sure that she kept ahold of Tommy's hand for anyone that glanced their way. She didn't want anyone to think that there was something wrong with their marriage because rumors would spread after only a few minutes. They made their way through the crowd stopping to talk to several people before finally finding their seats.

Tommy pulled out her chair and helped her scoot up before taking a seat himself. He noticed Jason and Trini making their way towards the table and had to smile. He was happy that they would be at their table. It would help Kimberly and him to stay sane throughout the night.

Kim glanced around and saw several friends in the crowd. She had to remember that she was married in all of their eyes. Leaning closer to Tommy, she tried to project a woman in love with her husband. She only hoped that it was enough. Thankfully Tommy was good at reading her mind because he eased his arm across her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to his side.

"Kimberly, I didn't know it was you beside Tommy." Jason said as he helped Trini sit down before sitting down beside her.

"Who else would be here with my husband?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but since you are not in pink I didn't recognize you." He said with a smile.

"I already told him that you were wearing white before we left." Trini stated looking at Jason out of the corner of her eye. Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry; I had to take a second look at her as she walked down the stairs towards me." Tommy shared.

"I don't always wear pink." Kim muttered with a smile.

"Probably not because I'm not sure that any person could wear the same color every day." Tommy said as he kissed the top of Kim's head.

"Whatever." Kim muttered rolling her eyes. Jason laughed at the picture they presented as Trini just watched them. She could tell that they were getting closer and closer and she hoped that Kimberly would not leave this marriage heartbroken.

XXXX

"Dear Kimberly, I must say we were quite surprise at the rush of your wedding. We were out of town at the time or we would have been there." A woman that was one of her mom's friends said. Kim didn't really like the woman because she was two-faced but she just smiled. They had finished up with their dinner and were making the rounds talking to people.

"Oh we were just so ready to be married that we didn't see any reason to wait." Kim stated with a smile. "I mean we have known each other our whole lives." She pointed out.

"Of course you have but I was wondering if there was a reason for the rush. I mean that you should have had a wedding to rival even that of Princess Diana." The woman said as Kim refrained from rolling her eyes. She was tired of people thinking that she had married Tommy in haste because she was pregnant. She had more than enough money to provide for a child should she get pregnant outside of marriage.

"No, there was no reason just the two of us not wanting a long engagement." She stated. "We also felt that it was wrong to have a big party so close after the death of Tommy's father."

"So when are you and Tommy planning to have children?" She asked ignoring the fact about Zordon's death. "I saw how the two of you were with the children at your table tonight. You both are naturals when it comes to children." The woman said as Kim suppressed the sigh. This woman wouldn't know what a parent looked like since she had handed her children over to the nanny as soon as they were born. Children were just a way to keep her husband from divorcing her or so she had told Kim's mother years ago.

"Oh I would think that we would wait at least a year before we start trying." Kim replied. "We want to enjoy our marriage for at least the first year. You know the first year of marriage is the hardest so we want that time to settle." Kim informed the woman.

"A smart plan I would say. I know that both of your mothers must be ready for the sound of little feet running around the house." She stated as Kim nodded.

"Yes they are but they also want us to take our time and not rush into it." Kim said with a smile. "They told us that we better be sure before we start having children since you can't return them."

"Very true, my dear." The woman said patting Kimberly's arm. "Oh I see your handsome husband coming this way. I do believe that I will leave you to him. I am sure that he is ready to have you all to himself."

Kim nodded and watched the woman leave as Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I am now." She whispered back as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers. He knew that there were several cameras trained on them at the moment so it was best to play the part of being married.

"Are you ready?" He asked pulling back from her trying to hide his expression. Every kiss he shared with Kimberly made him want more. There was something about kissing Kimberly that he enjoyed even though he knew that he shouldn't.

"More than ready." She replied as he nodded and laced his fingers with hers before pulling her with him. They made their way back through the crowd saying their goodbyes as they went. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were settled into the limo away from everyone. "Well that was harder than I thought it would be." She muttered as she leaned back against the seat and into Tommy's side.

"I'm sorry but at least by the next event everyone will have settled down about us." He stated loving the fact that Kimberly was pressed into his side. She had the rest of the seat but she chose to be next to him.

"Hopefully no one will ask me if I am pregnant or if that was the reason we married in haste." She stated snuggling at little closer to him.

"You don't look pregnant so why do people keep asking you that?" He asked resting his chin on top of her head. He was sure that people were blind because the dress that Kim wore tonight showed off a non-pregnant body. She didn't even have a rounded stomach in the dress.

"I don't know." She replied. "Maybe it's the only reason that they can come up with for you to marry me."

"Can't they see that I'm lucky that you married me?" He asked as she laughed. "I'm serious." He stated thinking about the lucky man that got to married Kimberly once this was over with. Jealously rose up in his chest at the thought of this unknown man being married to Kimberly even though he had not right to feel that way. This was just a temporary marriage.

"I know that but you are Tommy Oliver." She said as if that meant everything and to the people in their social circle, his name did mean something. Kimberly was different though, she didn't care if his name meant anything or not. She cared about the man behind the name.

They fell silent as the limo carried them back to their house. Kim closed her eyes as she cleared her mind from tonight. He was right. Everyone was curious about their marriage but by next time they would have moved on to something else that they wonder about, at least she hoped so since she didn't like being the center of attention with these people.

XXXX

"So how do you think Tommy and Kimberly did?" Trini asked as she began pulling the pins out of her hair. Since it was late, she had decided to stay over at Jason's house tonight. They had gotten to talk before the banquet about why she was upset yesterday so that they would have a great time tonight without the burdens of yesterday weighing on them.

"I think that they have convinced everyone that they are in love." He whispered against her neck.

"Oh." Trini breathed as she turned to face him. "I think they are in love." She whispered against his lips.

"I know they are." He said before kissing her deeply. Wrapping his arms around her, he grabbed the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly slid it down until it stopped at her lower back.

"Very forward tonight, Mr. Scott." She said easing back to slide her hands under his dinner jacket. It took only a few seconds to rid him of it. She then started helping him with the buttons on his shirt.

"I could only think about getting you out of that dress all night." He admitted. "You know that it's not nice to tease a man then not deliver." He said kissing her again.

"Oh I'm going to deliver." She promised pushing his shirt open before completely taking it off.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He laughed as he pushed the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and down her arms. He backed up to watch her dress slide off her body before forming a puddle at her feet. "Simply gorgeous." He breathed as he gathered her close and began to kiss her once again. They each stepped out of their shoes as they made their way to his bed.

He eased her down before standing back up and stripping off his pants and boxers. Coming back down, he kissed her stomach before making his way back up to her mouth. Jason knew that Trini was getting to him but at this moment he didn't care. She was becoming a big part of his life and he had no intention of stopping it.

XXXX

As Kimberly got ready for bed, she thought about the banquet. She had had a great time and was happy that Trini, Jason, Hayley, and Tommy's mom had all been at her table. She wasn't sure if she could have handled it without them there. They had each given her support without knowing it. She was also glad that no one else had been placed at their table since everyone was looking at hers and Tommy's marriage through a magnifying glass at the moment. Throwing her hair into a pony tail, she stepped out of her bathroom and saw Tommy sitting on her bed. She wasn't quite sure why he was here but it didn't bother her.

"What is this?" She asked with a smile as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were okay after tonight." He stated taking her hand in his.

"Yea, I'm fine. Remember I know those people well so I expected it to be like this." She commented looking up at him. "Don't worry; I will let you know when something gets to be too much to me."

"Okay." He said as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers before leaving the room.

Kim sat on her bed and wondered about that last kiss. Why had he kissed her? There wasn't any one around to pretend so why had he kissed her and why had she enjoyed it so much?

XXXX

Tommy rubbed his face and neck as he made his way back to his room. Why had he gone to her room when he knew that she would be getting ready for bed? Something had made him walk down the hall and sit on her bed waiting for her. When she had emerged from the bathroom she looked young and fresh with her hair pulled back. It was a different woman from the one that he had seen only minutes before in that white dress. He had even kissed her without thinking about it. Hopefully she would just see it as a goodnight kiss even though he wanted to do much more than kiss her at that second.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week.


	9. Tension

A/N: Okay here is the new chapter. As always, I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think.

XXXX

Kim took a deep breath as she urged Crane faster. She had woken up early for a Sunday morning and had made her way out to the stables. After everything this week, she just wanted a ride at sunrise alone. She had escaped the house without seeing Tommy. He was probably still asleep which was fine with her. After that kiss last the other night, she wasn't sure what to think about him.

The kisses at the banquet were one thing but that one in her bedroom was entirely different. It might have been just a mere brush of his lips against hers but there was something more behind it. There was heat and passion behind that simple kiss than what had been at the banquet.

Leaning over Crane's neck she let Crane fly along the trail. The wind pulled at Kim's hair until it was a riot around her face. It didn't bother her though because no one that cared about appearances was on this trail or would even see her before she got back home. There was no one to judge her behavior except for herself.

Taking a deep breath, she finally reined in Crane to just walk. The path was broken up ahead and she didn't want to injure her horse just because she was trying to outrun her emotions. She closed her eyes and just breathed in the serenity that surrounded her. This was her place to find peace and she wanted to enjoy it just a little longer before she had to get back to reality.

Once she finished with her ride, she would turn her thoughts to the upcoming masquerade. She had a few weeks to get everything together but it shouldn't be too big of a problem. Last night, she had picked out the invitations and had sent them to Mia and Emily to order and address them when they came in. Mia and Emily would take care of everything like they always did. She trusted them with it because they knew how important it was to her. She wished that she could help more this year but with the case nearing its court date she just couldn't.

Sighing she turned back to the stables and thought about what she would wear. She would need to go shopping for a dress and a mask. Hopefully she found a dress that matched the one in her mind.

XXXX

Tommy woke up and made his way downstairs. He couldn't hear anything rumbling around so he assumed that Kimberly was still asleep. It was a good thing for him though because it gave him time to think about why he had kissed her the other night without any cameras around. He had thought about it before going to bed last night but hadn't come up with anything so he pushed it from his mind and went to bed. He shouldn't have kissed her without anyone around. It wasn't in there agreement but somehow he couldn't regret that kiss.

Making his way into the kitchen, he walked over to the coffee pot and saw that it was already on and had coffee in it. Kimberly had to be up now because he knew that the pot was off before he had gone to bed last night. He wondered if she was in her room while he grabbed a mug and poured his coffee.

He knew that he would have to face her sometime so he made his way upstairs to her room. He expected to see her sitting crossed legged on her bed with files spread out in front of her since he had found her like that several times already. He was shocked to find that she wasn't on her bed or even in her room. The shower wasn't running so she wasn't in there. Where was she? He would have thought that she would be working on the case since it was about to go in front of the judge.

Walking back out of her room, he made his way to the basement thinking that maybe she was on the beam working out because she tended to do that to relieve stress. When he didn't hear any music, he knew that she wasn't down there either. He came back upstairs and remembered that today was Sunday.

"She's at the stables." He muttered to himself as he walked into the den. She always tried to go riding on Sundays unless she had something else to do. He thought about joining her but knew that she probably needed the time alone. She had had a stressful week and this was her only pleasure that she took so he would let her ride alone today. He had invaded her life enough as it was; she deserved a chance to be alone.

He really didn't have time to go out there anyway since he needed to pack and get ready to fly out in the morning. He and Jason had booked their plane tickets on Friday for Paris. Kim had teased him about taking Jason instead of her to the city of love but it was for business not pleasure. The trip would also give him time to focus on the real reason that he and Kimberly had married. It wasn't for those kisses in private or for what he wanted to do after those kisses. He would need to push that side of himself out of the way and just focus on making it through this year without hurting Kimberly and without screwing up his friendship with the only person he cared about more than himself.

XXXX

Kim finally made it back home later that day. She had been at the stables for hours before she had realized that she had been gone that long. The good thing was that she had finally settled down about that kiss and thought of it only as a good night kiss, nothing more, nothing less. Tommy had kissed her goodnight before so she would lump that kiss with those other kisses.

Walking into the house, she wondered where Tommy was. She knew that he was here because she had seen his car. She figured that he was upstairs in his room since she couldn't hear the TV in the den. Making her way upstairs, she walked down the hall to his room and saw his door opened. She stopped in the doorway and watched him as he pulled clothes out of his closet and laid them on the bed. It was then that she saw an open suitcase on the floor at the end of his bed.

"Running away from home?" She asked leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kimberly, it's nice to see you finally at home." He stated looking over at her. "Did you have fun at the stables?" He asked tossing some more clothes on the bed.

"Yea I needed to clear my head then I helped with some of the classes today." She replied stepping into his room. "Where are you going?" She asked pointing to the suitcase.

"I leave for Paris tomorrow." He said as she nodded.

"I had forgotten about that, sorry." She said. "Do you need any help packing?" She asked unfolding her arms.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

Kim laughed. "No, I just thought that you could use the help. I remember how your bags always looked when the families went on vacation." She stated with a smile.

"Yea, I never did learn how to pack correctly." He stated. "I could use some help though." He said as she nodded and walked over to the suitcase.

She sat down in front of it and began pulling out everything he had already tossed in it. "Okay hand me all the pants, you plan on wearing." She stated as she grabbed one pair that she had just taken out of his suitcase. She rolled them up and placed them in his bag as he handed her another pair. She rolled four more pairs before reaching for his shirts.

"Are you going to roll those as well?" He asked standing back and watching her work.

"Yea, it will save room in your case as well as help keep them wrinkle free." She replied. "While I'm doing this pack your bathroom stuff in your shaving case and have it ready." She stated as he nodded and walked into his bathroom. Kim finished with his shirts and had his bag neat and orderly when he came back with his shaving kit.

"What if they lose my luggage?" He asked as she stood up and looked at him.

"Well I'm putting one pair of pants, one shirt, and your shaving bag in your carry-on so it shouldn't matter if you have to wait a day for your bag." She said. "Now where is your carry-on?" She asked looking around the room.

"I don't have one." He stated as she looked back at him.

"What? You don't have a carry-on?" She asked as he nodded. "Okay hold on then." She said as she left his room and came back five minutes later holding a green bag.

"What's that?" He asked eyeing the bright green bag in her hands.

"Well it's one of the bags that I use as a carry-on." She replied. "It's the only one that's not pink so it will have to work for this trip." She stated as she placed it on his bed and opened it. She grabbed the pair of pants that she hadn't rolled yet and rolled them before placing them in the bag. She also rolled the shirt that she had lying to the side and placed it in the bag. "Okay hand me your shaving kit." She said as he walked over to her to hand it to her.

"What about my shoes?" He asked looking down at the suitcase in the floor.

"There's plenty of room in that bag for shoes. Also there is plenty of room in this green bag for your underwear but I will leave that for you to pack." She said looking back at him.

"Thanks." He said walking into his closet to grab some shoes. "I'm not sure that I could have fit that many clothes in there without them being wrinkled once I got there." He said.

"No problem, at least I know that you are packed well for your trip." She said with a smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked backing up a space.

"Yea, what do you want tonight? I can call it in while you shower." He stated.

"I think Chinese sounds good." She replied.

"Chinese, it is then. I'll get your usual." He said as she nodded and left his room to take a quick shower. Tommy sighed and grabbed his phone. There was still tension between them but it was better now. Apparently she needed some time away from him at the stables but he was okay with that. It had given him time to think as well. This marriage would last for the year and once they separated they would go back to being friends.

XXXX

"I can't believe that they left before our first day of court." Trini muttered as she and Kimberly made their way to the courtroom. Today was finally the big day of their case after months of preparing and they were ready. You would have thought that they would be somewhat nervous but not Trini and Kimberly. They were treating this like any other day in court.

"They couldn't help it and anyway, it wasn't like they were coming to the trial." Kim pointed out as they walked into the courtroom and made their way to their seats. Connor was already there waiting for him. He would be seating third chair and would only get to question three witnesses but he was there to help them if they should stumble over any of the facts. Kimberly chose the seat nearest the aisle while Trini sat two seats down from her and Connor finished up their roll. Their client would sit between Kimberly and Trini during the course of the trial.

The opposing counsel was one that Kimberly and Trini had faced before. It didn't make this any easier since Maligore and Divatox would be doing everything they could to convince the jury that their client was guilty. They were the top prosecutors in the state so it wouldn't be easy to face them but Kimberly and Trini could beat them. They had done it before and they would do it again as long as they presented reasonable doubt that their client did the crime that she was being tried on.

Kim took a deep breath as she looked around the courtroom. There were cameras stationed everywhere and she wished that this case wasn't as newsworthy as everyone thought because it would make her job that much harder. Having cameras in the courtroom was not a good thing but at least it did cut down on the number of people allowed in the courtroom.

"All rise." The bailiff stated as everyone got to their feet as the judge walked into the room. The jury was next as they filed into the courtroom in their assigned section. They had had jury section yesterday which had been another long day for this case. After several hours, they had found their jury of 12 plus 4 alternates. The jury was a mix of old and young, men and women.

"Be seated." The judge said as everyone sat down once again. "I want to remind everyone that this is a televised court case but that does not mean that I will tolerate any theatrics in my courtroom. This will be no different than any other case that you have been a part of. I would ask that everyone respect this court, myself, and the jury as the case is heard. There will be no talking by anyone watching the trial and if I see anyone getting too loud, I will throw you out of this courtroom and you will not be allowed back in throughout the remaining part of the trial." The judge stated as he looked over the room. "Now if the defendant and counsel will please rise." He said as Kim, Trini, Connor, and their client stood up. "Rita Repulsa Moon, you are charged with the murder of your husband Zedd Moon. How do you plead?" He asked as Rita looked at Kimberly and at her nod looked back at the judge.

"Not guilty." Rita stated with a clear voice as the judge nodded and the trial began.

XXXX

"You know that it would have been better if she would have just said guilty." Jason remarked as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. He and Tommy were sharing a two bedroom suite that was close to the locations they were scouting for an office. If anyone else but Jason had gone with him, Tommy would have gotten a separate room but Jason was a close friend that he knew wouldn't badger him about work or his marriage.

"I'm pretty sure that Trini would have hit her if she had of." Tommy said grabbing a bottle of water. They had already finished with their day since Paris was 9 hours ahead of Angel Grove. "After Trini was pulled off her client then Kimberly would have probably gotten a swing in as well."

"Well after all the work that they put in, I would hit her too." Jason said as he grabbed the remote to turn it up. They both had wanted to be there for the girls' first day of court but this trip was important to the future of the company.

"You've never hit a woman in your life and I'm not sure that you could." Tommy pointed out.

"Yea that's true but it's the same with you too." Jason confirmed as they watched the first day of court begin with opening statements.

Divatox went first before Kimberly opened for the defense. Tommy was impressed with Kimberly. She had been the Captain of the Debate team in high school and college so he knew that she could argue but seeing her now, he saw the lawyer in her. Tommy wished that he could talk to her after she got back to her office this afternoon. He had arranged a surprise for her for her first day of court and he hoped that she liked it. He also planned to answer some of the questions that she had had before they had gotten married. This afternoon she would know why he didn't ask Katherine to marry him instead of her.

XXXX

Kim sighed as she walked into her office. It had been a hard first day of court but she was happy that the case had finally made it to court. It would be a long ride but she and Trini were ready along with Connor. Walking over to her desk, she saw a note sitting on her keyboard. She opened it and read the card before smiling. It was from Tommy and it told her to go to the location printed and there she would find a surprise.

"What have you planned, Tommy?" She muttered as she gathered her things and left the building before getting into her car. The address was close so she was stopping there first before going home.

She pulled into the parking lot and looked around. It was just a normal looking building and she didn't see anything special but she would go inside because she just knew that Tommy was up to something.

As she stepped through the door, a bell dinged to let someone know that she was here. A tall blonde woman made her way over to her as she stopped.

"Kimberly, I see that you got Tommy's note." The woman said with a smile as she paused in front of Kimberly.

"Katherine?" Kim questioned as she looked around. "Uh, what's going on here?" She asked gripping her purse strap over her shoulder a little tighter. Why would Tommy ask her to meet his ex-girlfriend as a surprise? Was he trying to tell her something?

"I'm sure that this was not what you were expecting but please let me explain." Katherine said as Kim nodded. "First off I would like to say that I am happy that you married Tommy." She said shocking Kimberly.

"Really?" Kim asked. "I would have thought that you wanted to marry him yourself." Kim said just saying what she was thinking.

Kat smiled as she patted Kim's shoulder. "No, in fact if you will follow me to the back I would like to explain a few things." She said grabbing Kim's hand and pulling her to the back of the store. Kim noticed then that there were dresses everywhere.

"This is Dior." She commented as Katherine nodded before stopping at a white couch in front of what looked like dressing rooms.

"As you can tell you are at the House of Dior and I am the new designer. Normally people do not come in here unless they want to commission a dress for something special." Kat explained as Kim's eyes went round.

"This is the House of Dior?" Kim squeaked as Kat nodded. "Wow." Kim breathed as she looked past Kat to the dresses. She had dreamed of commissioning a dress from Dior because out of all the designers Dior was her favorite.

"Well I want to tell you how I got this job." She said as Kim sat down. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this story or not. "Tommy knew one of the directors and knew that they were looking for another designer, someone fresh and new. I had designed a few of Dulcea and Hayley's dresses. I had been trying to show some people my portfolio but none of them would look at me. I went to Tommy and asked if he could help me out." She stated as she sat down next to Kimberly.

"You went to Tommy to ask for his help?" Kim asked as Katherine nodded. "So how did the two of you end of dating?" She asked.

Kat smiled. "We were not actually dating." Kat stated as Kim just stared at her. "He was just helping me out and in turn I helped him." Kat explained.

"But I saw you together." Kim protested thinking about all the events that they had gone to together.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Kat remarked looking at Kimberly.

"I guess so." Kim muttered thinking about all the times she had seen them together. It had looked like they were in love and ready for the next step in their relationship.

"Don't worry, we were just friends and I owe him for getting me this job." Kat said with a smile. "Now onto his surprise for you." She said standing up.

"Wait, are you sure that you were just friends? I mean I remember seeing you together. The two of you always seemed close." She stated standing up.

"I'm sure." She said holding out her left hand. Kim looked down and saw a huge ring sitting on her third finger.

"You're engaged?" Kim asked looking back up at Katherine's face.

"Yea to William Cranston, he finally asked me after seeing me with Tommy." She stated.

"William Cranston?" Kim asked as Katherine nodded. "I know Billy. He takes care of all of our tech stuff at the office."

"Yea his company has a lot of contracts around the city." She said. "I used to work for him but he never saw me as anything other than his assistant so I quit and hoped that he would see me differently. After finally seeing me with Tommy, he cornered me one night at a party. We began talking and I explained the situation with Tommy so we began secretly dating. Of course Tommy was okay with it because he didn't want me to get attached to him." She remarked as Kim nodded. "I knew that he was in love with someone but I never thought that it was you."

"Yea we have been best friends for years." Kim commented as Kat nodded skimming over the fact that Tommy was not in love with her. She was just helping him out like he had done for Katherine.

"Okay so are you ready for his surprise?" She asked with a smile.

"You mean that this knowledge wasn't the surprise?" Kim asked as Katherine laughed softly.

"No, it's better than that." She said pulling Kim into one of the dressing rooms. "He has commissioned me to make you a one of a kind dress." She stated.

"What?" Kim asked spinning around to face Katherine. "What kind of dress?" She asked.

"He said that it was up to you but this was your treat after working so hard on the court case. He did mention that there was an upcoming Black and White Ball that you may want a dress for." She explained.

"Yea his company always hosts one but it's in a month. Is that enough time to make a whole dress?" She asked knowing that it was supposed to take months to make a dress.

"Actually it should be plenty of time, don't worry." Katherine said. "What color do you want?" She asked.

"Well I would love to say pink but it's a Black and White Ball so I think I'll go with white." Kim said as Katherine smiled.

"White it is then, let me measure you and then you can choose which type of dress you want." She said as Kim nodded as Katherine left the room to grab her measuring tape. Kim sent a quick text to Tommy, thanking him for her surprise. She knew that there was a nine hour time difference so it was hard to judge when to call but he would see her text. It was only a few seconds later when she got a text from him saying that she was welcome and to enjoy her one of a kind dress.

XXXX

"Okay first week is finally over, we need to go out and celebrate." Trini stated as they left the courtroom on Friday afternoon. The judge had adjourned early since it was a Friday and the prosecution was barely halfway through presenting their case. It would probably be another week before the defense even had a chance to defend their case.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Jason is back in town and wants to take us out?" Kim asked looking over at Trini.

"Maybe." Trini replied. "We do have to eat." She pointed out as Kim smiled.

"Yea we do but invite Connor as well. He is part of the team." Kim said as Trini nodded and walked away from Kimberly to catch up with Connor. Tonight would be fun since it had been a long stressful week.

Walking to her car, she wondered when Tommy would be back. He had sent her an email this morning saying that she had done well this week in court and he wished that he could be there to take her out tonight but that Jason was on his way home with instructions to take the team out to dinner on him. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and quickly sent him a text telling him that she would enjoy tonight with Jason and the others and to not work too hard.

It was crazy for her that he was out of the country still. She knew that he had on occasion done business outside the country but it had been Zordon who had flown out more than Tommy. She guessed that since Tommy was now CEO he would be flying out more and more especially now that he was setting up an office in Paris.

As she cranked her car, her phone buzzed. She grabbed it to read the text. This one was from Trini. She was telling Kim where they would eat tonight and that she and Jason would pick her up around 7:30 and to be ready by that time. Kim chuckled and set her phone down before pulling out of the parking lot to head home.

XXXX

Tommy groaned as he flopped into bed. It had been a long day and he wished that he could have flown home with Jason but there was still too much to do before he got to head home. He should have another week's work and then he could fly back. Living in the hotel room was getting to him. He liked space and this place didn't have it. He was tempted to go house hunting tomorrow just to buy something for the next week. It was pure insanity to buy a house on that frame of mind but he wanted too.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He would shower then go to bed. He wondered where Jason was taking the girls for dinner tonight as he turned the shower knobs. Thinking about the trial, he wondered if Rita was actually guilty or not. He wasn't sure but something was telling him that there was more to the story. Hopefully when Trini and Kim started their defense he would find out the truth. If not, then he would asked Kimberly and see if she actually knew the whole story and if she would tell him.

It was iffy because he knew that she didn't talk about her clients with anyone. He might be her husband at the moment and her best friend for all her life but she wouldn't tell him anything if it was confidential.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she walked into the restaurant behind Jason and Trini. They were holding hands like they were teenagers. It was something to see and she was happy that they had found each other. Walking over to their table, she saw Connor already there with a woman beside him. She wondered who it was. The woman was about the same age as Connor with long light brown hair that looked like it was down to her waist. Her hair had a slight curl to it and she could tell that they were meant for each other.

As they neared the table, Connor stood up and held out the chair next to him for Kimberly while Jason pulled out the chair next to the one that Connor was holding out for Trini. Kimberly and Trini sat down as Connor resumed his seat next to the mystery woman and Jason took the last empty chair.

"Connor, I would like you to meet Jason. He is my husband's Vice President." Kimberly said as she introduced Jason. "Jason, this is Connor." She said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Connor said nodding to Jason.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jason stated.

"I want everyone to meet my wife, Kira." He said grabbing Kira's hand. "She has been dying to meet you." He added as Kira blushed before hitting his shoulder.

"Kira, it's nice to meet you." Trini said with a smile. "Connor didn't tell us that he was married."

Kira smiled. "I'm sorry. He tends to keep his private life to himself while at work. Don't worry, he has at least told me about the two of you." Kira stated.

"What does he say about us?" Kim asked leaning forward placing her hand on Connor's sleeve.

"Oh everything good, he calls the two of you the dynamic duo." She laughed as a camera flashed in front of their table.

"You know I don't know why the restaurant even lets people with cameras in here." Trini muttered as the cameraman smiled and walked away. "I mean everyone eats so what's the big deal?" She asked as she opened her menu.

"I didn't think that anyone would want a photograph of us." Kira remarked looking around warily.

"Don't worry; it's just that this case is so big right now. Once it's over everything will settled down." Kim said as she removed her hand from Connor's sleeve and opened her menu.

"It is everywhere. I was flipping channels while I was getting ready and several news networks were going through the highlights of today. I don't think that I have seen a case as big as this since the O.J. Simpson trial." Kira remarked as Jason and Connor nodded. Trini and Kim knew how these things went so they just took it in stride.

"Well let's not worry about the case anymore tonight and focus on what we are going to order." Jason said as Kim smiled, this side of Jason was just awesome to see. Everyone nodded and looked over their menus so that they would be ready when the waiter appeared.

XXXX

Kim woke up early the next morning so that she could visit her parents. It had been while since she had been over at their house because of the case. She wanted to get there early because it meant that she got to eat breakfast with them.

Jumping into her car, she turned the music up and smiled. Today was so pretty and warm that she knew she would be visiting the stables last today as well. It would help soothe her nerves after the long week she had.

She thought about last night and had to smile. She really enjoyed talking with Connor's wife, Kira. The woman was a songwriter and had a few hits out that Kimberly had heard. Kira was still on the small scale but Kim knew that with her voice she would skyrocket once people knew who she was.

It was always amazing how people who could really sing always had a long road to travel before they made it big. Kim knew that there were some people who shouldn't even have a contract to sing but it wasn't up to her. She wished it was because Kira would be in the studio today recording her new album and going on tour Monday. She was good enough that was for sure.

Kim turned into her parents' driveway and came to a stop in front of the garage. Still smiling, she made her way through the front door and through the house to the kitchen. She smelled breakfast and knew that her mother was already up and cooking. Hopefully there would be enough but knowing her mother there would be plenty of food.

"Something smells good." Kim stated as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Kimberly!" Caroline said as she spun around to see her daughter. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked as Kim laughed.

"I wanted breakfast." Kim replied as Caroline laughed. Pierre walked into the kitchen then.

"Kimberly, shouldn't you be at your house cooking for your husband?" He asked hugging her before dropping a kiss on her head.

"Well Tommy's in Paris for work so I didn't want to kill just for myself and I knew that momma would be cooking." Kim said as Pierre nodded.

"Well I am pleased to have you here." Caroline said as she got back to cooking breakfast. Kim sat down at the table and just smiled. She remembered several mornings just sitting at this table watching her mother cook while her father read the paper. One day, she hoped to have this with her future husband.

XXXX

Tommy smiled as he made his way back to the hotel. He had signed the papers for the building site and construction would begin in two weeks. Everything was finally settled and quicker than he thought it would be. He would be flying out in the morning as long as there was an open seat. He planned to check that right now.

Sitting down at his computer, he clicked on the browser. He had his home page set to scroll through all the major US newspapers. Glancing through the journal, he paused when he saw a picture of Kimberly. She was sitting beside a younger unnamed man with her hand on his sleeve. The caption on the page asked who this man was and why was Kimberly out with him. It looked like an intimate dinner between the two of them.

He clicked on the newspaper and saw that there were two pictures in the article. The first was the one that had caught his eye but the other was of Kimberly walking out of her parents' house. This caption asked if her marriage was already over since she was back at her parents' house. What was going on? Who was this man that Kimberly had dinner with?

Standing up, he ran his hands through his hair as his phone starting ringing. Picking it up he listened as one of the company's Vice Presidents asked what was going on with his marriage. Everyone was worried that something was wrong with the company if his marriage was falling apart. He made sure to tell the man that his marriage was fine and that nothing was wrong with the company.

After three more such calls, Tommy got mad. Kimberly had promised to be discreet about her affairs outside their marriage. The first moment that he was not by her side, she rushed to her lover. He would have to do some damage control as soon as he got back.

Clicking off the link for the newspaper, he checked the airline website and saw that there was an open flight in an hour that would get him back to California. He quickly switched his ticket before packing his bag and checked out of the hotel. His packing wasn't as good as Kimberly's but it would do. He didn't have time to make it look pretty, he had to get back to his wife and find out what's going on with her.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out soon. For those that are reading Cursed Soldier, the new chapter won't be out until tomorrow.


	10. Lashing out

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Sorry about this not getting out yesterday, real life took over this weekend. I hope that everyone loves this chapter though. I know that some of you have been waiting for this one so go ahead and enjoy.

XXXX

Kim turned her phone to vibrate as the trial got started. She hadn't heard from Tommy yesterday or this morning so she was a little worried about him. Jason had assured her that Tommy was probably still working on getting everything settled and hadn't had a chance to call. She was still worried though because he had texted her every day he had been gone. It was just something they had done ever since her attack years ago. He had wanted a way to keep in touch with her to make sure that she was alive and okay at any point in the day.

She had sent him a few texts trying to see what was going on but he wasn't answering. Normally when he was working on something like this he forgot to check his phone. She knew that that was probably the case this time since Tommy was very focused on making this work for the company. It was his first real act as the new CEO and he wanted it to reflect on his work ethic.

Sighing, she dropped her phone into her briefcase and eased back in her chair. She didn't have time to worry about Tommy right now. The case was about to start and she wanted to make sure that she focused entirely on it. Divatox had one of the state's top medical examiners on the stand to relay what they had seen upon entering the house the night of the incident. She refused to think of it as a murder because Flynn had once told her that the jury would be able to read it in her expression if she thought her client was guilty. It was one reason that she never asked her client if they had done the crime that they were charged with.

Trini didn't have that same theory but then again her expression never changed throughout the trial. She would ask if they were guilty or not. Most of the people never answered because they believed that Trini wouldn't do the job if they were really guilty. Since her expression never changed during court, no one could ever tell if she was happy, sad, or bored with what went on during the trial.

"All rise." The bailiff stated as everyone stood up for the judge and then jury filed into the courtroom.

"Please be seat." The judge said as everyone sat down. "I want to remind everyone that my courtroom is to be silent and there is no discussing the case between anyone except the lawyers. If you do talk and I can hear you then you will be asked to leave the room and not permitted to return for the duration of this trial." The judge stated as everyone nodded.

Kim knew that the judge would throw people out if they did start talking. He wanted the only ones talking to be the lawyer and the witness. She had actually seen him throw two women out on the last case she had worked. They had started to argue during the middle of questioning a witness. They had to be escorted out before they came to blows in the middle of the courtroom. Kim never found out why the two women had started fighting since they had just been there to watch the trial and was no relation to the defendant or the witnesses.

Shifting in her chair, she got comfortable and listened as Divatox began to question the witness. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Trini was taking notes on the answers since she would question the witness once Divatox was done. Trini had been the one to interview the medical examiner before the trial had started so she was the one that had to question them.

It also gave Kim time to process what the witness said through each interview. She would make sure that the facts were the same no matter who was doing the questioning. Connor was also taking notes on the witness' answers. He was actually doing a great job sitting 3rd chair. She was very impressed with his notes and he had even caught one of the witnesses in a lie that had hurt Divatox's line of questions. It had been something that both she and Trini had missed so she was very happy that he was on the case with them.

"What did you find once you reached the scene?" Divatox asked as Kim focused on what was going on. She couldn't afford to be daydreaming in court.

XXXX

Tommy finally landed in Angel Grove almost a day later. He hated the time difference at times like this. It had given him too long to think and fume over that picture of Kim and he lover. How could Kimberly have been that careless? They had agreed to keep everything out of the spotlight but the first moment he was gone, she turned to her lover in public and had been photographed like it was normal. Gritting his teeth, he made his way through the airport and out to the waiting cabs.

It was almost five so that meant that Kimberly should be done with court today and already at home unless she had another date with lover boy. He had finally checked his messages while he had been waiting for his luggage. There had been ten from Kimberly alone. The last one had said simply 'everything okay'. What did she mean by that? Was she trying to tell him that she had taken care of everything? He didn't think so since there hadn't been anything printed about who that man was and he had been checking every chance he could.

Hailing a cab, he climbed in as the driver took his luggage and loaded it in the trunk. Tommy never really liked anyone to do things like loading his luggage but he knew that there was no use arguing. His dad had taught him to thank those who helped you out even if you didn't need it.

"Where to?" The driver asked looking back at Tommy. He quickly gave him his address before looking back at his phone. He had a message from Jason asking what was going on before telling him that the girls had done well in court today. He had forgotten about the court case. It didn't matter though; Kimberly still shouldn't have been photographed with her lover. He sent a quick text to Jason telling him that he was back in Angel Grove and that he would fill him in on everything at the office in the morning.

He looked out the window and saw that they were closer to his house than he had first thought. Apparently he had been lost in his thoughts more than he knew. Once they reached his house, he got out as the driver did as well and got his luggage out of the trunk before handing it over to Tommy.

"Thank you." Tommy said as he paid the man before turning to face his house. Kim's car was in the driveway so he knew that she was home and not out with her lover. Shaking his head, he made his way inside and got ready for the fight that he had been ready for since he saw that picture in the papers. His only hope was that she wouldn't break down in front of him. He wasn't sure what he would do if she said that she couldn't help going to her lover because she loved him.

XXXX

"Tommy's home." Jason muttered as Trini set his plate down in front of him. They were at Jason's house eating dinner tonight since they had stayed at Trini's last night. They had started alternating nights so that one home wasn't totally abandoned in this relationship.

"I thought that he had stuff to do in Paris for another week before he could come back." Trini mentioned as she sat down with her plate.

"I thought so too but apparently he finished early." Jason remarked. "I can't believe that he got everything done though. I mean he had at least a week of stuff to do." He muttered trying to see how Tommy had gotten everything done.

"Well maybe he was really motivated." She said with a smile.

"If he was sleeping with Kimberly then I would agree with you but we both know that relationship is not normal." He stated taking a bite of food.

Laughing she nodded before taking a bite herself. "You know that I think they should sleep together." She mused.

"What?" He asked looking up at her. "Why?" He asked wondering what was going on in Trini's mind. He would have thought that she would want them to be like they are and not get any closer.

"Because I believe that they have feelings for each other that they hid under friendship and sleeping with each other would uncover those feelings." She replied.

"I can't believe that you want them to uncover those feelings. Their marriage is only for a year." He pointed out.

Raising one eyebrow, she looked at him. "Do you really think that once they uncover those feelings that they can walk away from each other?" She asked.

"No, I guess not." He said after a moment. "But she will have to make him confront those feelings if they are going to stay together." He remarked.

"I know which is a little scary but if anyone can do it then it would be Kimberly." She stated.

"I guess but I still worry about her getting hurt." Jason said a little sadly. "She is very tenderhearted which doesn't bode well against Tommy's hard heart."

"Tommy does not have a hard heart." She said. "He is just guarded that's all." She mumbled.

"Very guarded." Jason agreed as they finished their meal.

XXXX

Kim wrapped her hair in a towel before securing the towel around her body. She had come home an hour ago and had worked out on the beam for a while before getting in the shower. The hot water felt great on her sore muscles but she needed the workout to ease her mind after court.

It had been a good day in court just stressful for them. They had won a few points which would help them with they began presenting their case hopefully next week. Humming to herself she walked out of her bathroom and screamed. She hadn't been expecting anyone in her room let alone her husband who was supposed to be in Paris.

"Tommy, what are you doing in here?" She yelled as she placed her hand on her chest over her beating heart.

"What do you mean?" He asked walking towards her. "This is my house, so I'm allowed to be in here." He stated as she looked at him cocking her head to the side. There was something off about him but she didn't know what it was.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't be in your house." She stated as she pulled the towel tighter around her body. "I just meant, why are you back in California? I mean the last time I knew you were in Paris." She said crossing her arms across her chest before leaning against the bathroom door frame. Her heart had finally settled back down at that scare so now she wanted to know why he was back. According to Jason, he had at least a week of work to do before even thinking about flying back.

"I flew back." He stated crossly trying not to picture lover boy in this room with her. This was his house and he didn't want her sleeping with anyone in it unless it was him, he thought suddenly.

"I sort of figured that out. I mean I know that you didn't swim back." She said trying to judge his mood. She had never seen him in like this before she didn't know what exactly was wrong with him. "Is everything settled in Paris?" She asked.

"No, I have to go back there in a few weeks." He replied angrily noticing that she wasn't wearing anything under that towel. When she leaned against the doorframe, he saw several inches of her upper thigh. It had been a little disturbing to see that much skin on her when all he could picture was lover boy's hands all over her body.

"So why did you come back then?" She asked leaning away from the frame to walk past him to her dresser. "I mean it would have made more sense to stay there and finish up instead of flying back." She said as she opened the top drawer to grab some underwear. It never occurred to her that she was only wearing a towel in front of him.

"Because I saw a picture of you and your lover enjoying a dinner out the other night." He replied as she swung around to look at him.

"My what?" She asked placing her hands on her hips pulling the towel down a few inches. She didn't notice but Tommy did and it caused him to sweat more.

"Your lover!" He spat out getting angry at her denial of having a lover.

"I don't have a lover, Tommy." She said slowly trying to hang on to her temper. Tommy was already mad and she knew that one of them needed to keep a level head in this argument.

"Then why did I see your picture in the paper that asked if our marriage was already in trouble." He stated. "I also got several phone calls from members of the board questioning me on if my marriage was in trouble. They asked if I can't maintain a marriage in the first few months then how can I manage the company." He stated glaring at her.

"Tommy, I have only been out to dinner one night since you have been gone and that was with Jason and Trini." She said slowly through her teeth as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Then why was this picture printed?" He asked flipping his phone around to her to show her the picture. "I saw it the other morning before flying back here." He stated.

"I don't believe this." She said looking closely at the picture.

"Really? You mean to tell me that you forgot that you had dinner with lover boy." He spat at her. "You promised that you would keep your affairs out of the public eye but the first moment that I leave you and lover boy are painting the town." He said as she finally came unglued.

"His name is Connor!" She yelled trying to work her way through this ordeal without hitting him.

"I don't care what his name is!" He shouted back. "I care about why my wife was photographed with him in a restaurant when she is just newly married." He said.

"I am not having an affair with Connor." She said in a huff.

"Of course not since he is quite a bit younger than you, I don't think you can have affairs with younger men." He said as she lost the battle and slapped him across his cheek. A small red angry hand print stood out against his skin.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Connor is one of the junior attorneys at my office. He is sitting third chair on the case." She informed him. "His wife was at the dinner with us along with Jason and Trini. Remember that you told Jason to take us out to dinner for our first complete week of court."

"I didn't tell him to take you and your lover out." Tommy yelled back as he stepped closer to her. She went to slap him again but this time he caught her hand and pulled her into his body. "I don't think so." He said before wrapping his other hand around her waist and pulling her up to her toes before leaning down and sealing her lips with his. He had finally given in to his desire for her that he had been fighting since she had walked out of the bathroom in that towel.

As their lips touched, their world ignited. Tommy released Kim's hand so that he could ripped the towel off of her hair and run his fingers through it.

Kim groaned at the touch of his fingers on her scalp. She then reached around and ran her hands down his shoulders and back before easing her fingers under his shirt so that she could touch his skin at his lower back above his pants. She felt on fire just from his mouth on her hers and her hands on his back. Nothing had prepared her for the feeling his touch would cause in her.

Tommy moved his hands to the edge of her towel before ripping it away from her body before picking her up, all without his mouth ever leaving hers. He placed her on top of her bed covers before easing down on the bed.

"Connor is not my lover." She breathed. "I haven't been with any since you asked you to marry me." She said placing her hands on his chest to unbutton his shirt. She had to have him out of that shirt now.

"I haven't been with anyone since before I asked you to marry me." He whispered against her lips as she parted his shirt and took it off of him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." She said reaching for his belt buckle as he laughed and helped her take off his belt then his pants.

Things got serious then as he looked down at her before bending down to captured her lips with his. He ran his fingertips down her arms until they reached hers. Lacing their fingers together, he eased her arms above their heads until they touched the pillows under her head. He settled closer to her as his lips left her mouth and moved to the side of her neck.

Whimpering, she arched her neck towards his lips as they teased their way towards her collarbone. "Please." She moaned as he smiled against her skin.

"Please what?" He asked kissing the other side of her neck, stopping just above her lips.

"Make love to me." She said as his eyes blazed as he looked down at her.

"As you wish." He whispered kissing her again as he released her hands and began running them over her shoulders before moving them lower. They both moaned at the contact of his hands on her smooth skin. This was going to be a night that neither of them forgot.

XXXX

Tommy opened his eyes and groaned at the sunlight filtering through the curtains. What was going on? He never had the sun this early in the morning. Breathing deep, he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his bed. He was in Kimberly's and she was still asleep tucked into his side.

The events of last night came back to him in a blinding flash. He had had sex with Kimberly but he didn't regret it. She was amazing but it also made him want to kill those guys that she had practiced on before sleeping with him. Hopefully he never met one of the men she had slept with because he probably would kill him without asking questions.

Sitting up, he heard his phone buzzing and wondered what was wrong. It couldn't be any later than 5 o'clock. He got out of bed without disturbing Kimberly before reaching for his phone. There was a text from Jason telling him to call ASAP. There was a problem in the New York office that they needed to take care of today.

He rubbed his face before glancing over at Kimberly. She was still sleeping soundly and he refused to wake her up since she had been so stressed about the case. He walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers up over her before gathering his clothes and going to his room to shower and change.

He really didn't want to leave her before they could talk about what happened last night but he didn't have a choice. Jason's text sounded urgent so he needed to get to the airport and take the first flight out to New York. He would have to talk to Kimberly later tonight about what they had done. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad at him for leaving like this. She knew how important the company was to him and this was an emergency. She would understand, he hoped.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she opened her eyes. Last night had been amazing. She should have taken Trini's advice earlier about sleeping with Tommy. He had some moves that she hadn't ever seen before. It had to be the reason that the women whispered about him. She looked around and saw that the other side of her bed was empty. Shaking her head, she figured that Tommy would want to sneak out early. He had probably never spent the full night with anyone else after that much loving.

Sighing she got out of bed and picked up the two towels that was still in the floor. She threw them into the hamper before walking over to her dresser to grab some underwear out of the top drawer. She then walked over to her closet and got her outfit for the day.

Once she finished getting dressed, she left her room to go to his. She knew that they needed to talk after last night but she was actually ready for their talk. The only problem was that he wasn't in his room. Tuning, she made her way down to the kitchen because he was probably down there making breakfast but she didn't find him there either.

"Where are you?" She asked as she searched the house. He wasn't here. She then wondered if he had escaped to his office this early to avoid her. Did he think sleeping with her was a mistake? Did he regret it already? If so where did that leave her?

XXXX

Tommy almost threw his phone against the wall. Kimberly hadn't answered his calls or texts for the past two days. What was going on? Did she regret sleeping with him? He hoped not because he wanted to do it again. He was also worried about hurting her with this new side of their relationship. Hurting her was the last thing that he wanted to do.

She wasn't like any of the women that he had dated before. He didn't know the rules for sleeping with your best friend but he had to learn them fast or he would lose her as his wife and more importantly his best friend.

XXXX

Kim hit ignore once more on her phone. It was the tenth time that he had called her this morning. She refused to talk to him over the phone. He shouldn't have left the house without talking to her first. A goodbye should have at least been on his lips before she woke up alone. A note would have been great too instead of having to learn that he was in New York from Trini once she had gotten to work.

"You know that you should just answer his calls." Trini said from behind her. They had the rest of the week off from court. The judge wanted to give the jury time to process what they had heard before hearing the other side of the case. The judge also been called out of town on an emergency so he had postponed for himself as well.

"I'm not talking to him on the phone about our problems. It is a not phone call conversation." Kim said turning around to face Trini. "Anyway I need your help with the RSVP's for the stables." She said changing the subject.

"Fine, I'll help but I want to know what you two are fighting about. I mean I feel the ice every time I get near and Jason said that Tommy is the same way." Trini stated sitting down in front of Kimberly's desk.

Kim sighed and sat down in her desk chair. "I slept with Tommy before he left for New York." She said finally getting that piece of information off of her chest. She had wanted to tell Trini since that morning but felt that it should be kept to herself for the time being.

"Whoa, what did you say?" She asked. "I'm not sure I heard that correctly."

"Oh you did, I slept with Tommy." Kim said again as Trini just sat there. "What? Nothing to say to that little tidbit?" She asked smiling a little.

"No, I'm just trying to process the fact that you actually slept with your best friend." Trini stated with a deep breath.

"Well I guess you could say that it was more of hot hate sex than sleeping." Kim said as Trini jumped up.

"What? I need context now!" She yelled before looking back at the door. "Sorry, that was loud but I need to know what happened."

"Tommy saw a photo of me and Connor while he was in Paris. He assumed that I was sleeping with Connor and had ruined our marriage by going out with him while Tommy was out of town." Kim said. "Anyway he was flaming mad and of course I got mad and slapped him. He said something stupid and I was going to slap him again when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body." She said trying not to blush at the memories assaulting her mind.

"Okay what happened next?" Trini asked on the edge of her seat.

"Well he kissed me before we started undressing and he picked me up to lay me on my bed." She said closing her eyes. "Anyway you know what happened next but the next morning I woke up alone. Tommy had already left without even leaving a note." She remarked.

Trini sighed and nodded. "If it helps Jason said that it really was an emergency with the New York office." She said.

"He still should have left me a note or he could have woken me up to tell me." Kim said grabbing the list for the masquerade that she had to get organized.

"He is a guy so they don't think like us." Trini said. "Anyway let's drop that topic so that I can help you with the masquerade. I can't believe that it is Saturday night. What are you going to wear?" She asked as Kim handed her some of the list.

"I'm not sure but I have two that I am torn between." Kim replied. "They are both green so I'm having a little trouble. Hopefully I will get that settled before Saturday." She said as Trini nodded. "What are you wearing?" Kim asked

"Well I'm not sure yet either but it will be yellow." She said as Kim laughed.

"Trini, your dresses are always yellow so that's nothing new." Kim stated as Trini smiled and nodded. They finished the list in twenty minutes before shifting their talk to the case. They went over the past week and a half to make sure that they didn't miss anything. Connor had a meeting or they would have asked him to join them because he was great with the case.

XXXX

_A few days later_

"This party is great, Kim." Jason said walking up behind her. She was helping greet people with Mia and Emily. The guests knew that she was throwing this party but they didn't know that the stables were hers. It was just supposed to look like some rich girl throwing a party for a great cause. Thankfully it did look like that so Kim still held her secret.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see that you have gotten in the spirit of the party." She stated looking over his suit. He had a black suit with a red tie. A red mask completed his look and she just had to smile. Jason always seemed to love coming to these parties which made her happy. She had been worried about people actually wearing masks tonight but everyone had surprised her. They all had worn masks tonight.

"Well I knew that this suit made me look awesome so I had to wear it." He said as she laughed softly.

"Oh it does." Kim agreed as he left her. She assumed that he was looking for Trini in her yellow dress. Shaking her head, Kim looked down at her dress. She had finally decided on a dress last night along with which mask she was wearing. It was a strapless A-line ball gown. The top was covered in black fabric with a black rhinestone belt at the natural waist. She paired it with the black lace mask and long black gloves.

She turned to watch as the guests mingled and start dancing. The band had started a few minutes ago so this was the first dance of the night.

She circled the room before she was asked to dance. Accepting, she was swung across the dance floor before someone tapped on the guy's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The voice asked as the man stepped aside. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask that only covered half of his face. The mask looked like the one that the Phantom wore in Phantom of the Opera. She would know that man anywhere.

"Tommy." She whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers. He backed up a space before pulling her into his hold so that they could actually dance.

"We need to talk." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She admitted closing her eyes at the effect he was having on her.

"Is now a good time?" He asked as she stared up at him.

"Yea, now is fine." She replied as he released the dance hold to place his hand at the small of her back. He led her through the reception area and into her office. She heard him lock the door as she turned around to face him.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also check out my facebook page to see a picture of Kim's dress, mask, and Tommy's mask.


	11. New Boundaries

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This one is for slytherensangel26 for knowing that this was coming from the beginning.

XXXX

Tommy stood there looking at Kimberly in her green dress trying to find the right words to start. He had finally finished up in New York and had gotten an early afternoon flight back to Angel Grove. When he had made it to the house, he saw that Kimberly was already gone to the party. It worked out better for him though because that meant that he could surprise her at the masquerade. Thankfully, he had already gotten his mask and suit together so that he didn't have to go shopping and be even later.

He had seen her car so he knew that she had either called a cab or rode with Trini. He was betting on the later so he knew that she would either have to ride back with him or call a cab. Hopefully after he talked to her, she would ride with him so that the papers didn't get any more gossip to print.

As soon as he had stepping into one of the meeting rooms where the party was, he found Kimberly instantly. There was only one woman in the room that could draw his attention that quickly. There was no hiding from him, not now. He had been a little surprised that she wasn't in pink but he thought the green looked beautiful on her. She could pull off any color. The mask that she wore only enhanced that mystic quality of her outfit.

Clearing his throat as well as his thoughts, he saw her just waiting for him to speak first. Since he had asked her to talk, he should probably start talking. "I've been in New York." He said lamely because he couldn't find the words that he wanted to say to her.

"Yea I know but of course not from you." She stated and he saw a hint of anger in that statement. He knew that she had been angry when she didn't take his calls or answer any of his texts. "I should have found out from you that morning before you left." She pointed out as he groaned. Trust her to hang on that fact when he was only trying to be nice and let her sleep.

He knew that she was mad about that fact since Jason had shared that with him when he had called about Kimberly. Since she hadn't been answering his calls or texts which had made him worry so he had called Jason to check on her. Jason then told him that Kimberly had shared with Trini that she was mad at him for not telling her that he had left again. He didn't like hearing that his wife was mad at him through the grapevine. He wanted to hear it from her.

"Okay, yea I should have told you but I didn't want to wake you up." He said leaning back against the door knowing that this conversation was not going the way he wanted it too.

"You could've left a note." She remarked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea I should have done at least that." He muttered. "I'm sorry for making you worry." He stated as she nodded.

"That's fine but you wanted to talk." She said as he nodded still trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say to her.

"I don't know how to say this." He said rubbing the back of his neck before looking over at her. He was good at talking to the board or difficult real estate managers but talking to Kimberly was proving to be harder.

"Just say it Tommy." She stated knowing that he was going to say that he regretted sleeping with her. She had already worked it out that he had freaked out which was why he had left without waking her. She hoped that she was ready to hear that he regretted because she knew that she didn't.

"Fine, I know that you may regret sleeping with me but I don't." He stated leaning away from the wall before walking toward her.

"What?" She asked not sure that she had heard him correctly as he got closer.

"I said I don't regret sleeping with you." He replied stopping in front of her. "In fact I can't forget that night." He whispered reaching his hands out to clasp her bare shoulders in his hands.

"Oh." She mumbled trying to catch her breath. His touch bought back memories that she had been trying to suppress. "I don't regret it either." She said looking up at him.

"Really?" He asked running his hands down her arms.

Kim smiled as she shivered from his touch. "Really, in fact I can't forget that night either." She stated boldly.

"So what do we do now?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"I don't know." She answered. "I mean we did agree that this was a no sex marriage but that ship has already sailed." She muttered.

"Yes we did agree to that but sometimes rules can be broken." He commented stepping a little closer to her. There was only an inch of space between them now.

"Yes they can." She whispered lacing her fingers with his. She wished that she didn't have the gloves on now so that she could feel the pulse in his thumb.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked. "I want to break that rule again." He whispered into her ear as she shivered again.

"Me too." She gasped as his lips touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry about Connor too." He said finally pulling her into his body. "Jason called me an idiot that if I would have looked at that picture closer, I would have seen Trini on the other side of you." He stated as she shook her head against his chest. He was an idiot but she liked seeing that side of him.

"Its fine, I should have known something was up when you didn't answer my texts but I honestly didn't know that picture was in the paper." She explained releasing his fingers to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm not used to being in the paper. They printed a retraction though since Trini threatened them with legal action if they didn't." She informed him as she removed her long gloves and dropped them on the floor.

"I just can't believe that I didn't even give you time to explain." He said resting his chin on top of his head. "I mean I just charged in and started shouting at you. Actually I can't believe that you slapped me either. I'm not sure that you have ever hit me before." He said as she giggled remembering how her hand had hurt after slapping him.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I've hit you before just not in the past several years." She muttered. "But I am sorry for slapping you." She said pulling back a little to look him in the eye.

"Don't be, I needed it since I went all crazy on you." He said looking serious.

Kim smiled as she laid her head back on his chest. "I guess we are going to have to throw out that no sex clause in our arrangement." She remarked breathing in his scent.

"Oh it was thrown out the moment, you begged me to make love to you." He admitted darkly.

"I did not beg you." She said pulling back again. "I just simply wanted you to hurry up." She said.

"So you were rushing me?" He asked as she nodded. "I don't think so beautiful." He said leaning down to capture her lips with his. The kiss quickly got out of hand as she started pulling his shirt out his pants. She didn't care that there was a party going on just on the other side of the door. Groaning Tommy released her and took a step back. Now was not the time or place for this even though he wished it was. He did notice that Kimberly was breathing hard trying to gain control as well.

"Wow." She breathed trying to slow her heartbeat. She also gained control of her thoughts and knew that he had made the right decision in stepping back. This was a party for her stables and she was in her office wanting to strip her husband. "Maybe we shouldn't kiss like that until we are safely at home." She stated as she bent over to grab her gloves to pull them back on.

"I think you may be right." He said taking a deep breath. "We better get back out there before we start a different kind of rumor." He said with a smile.

"Well at least that rumor will please our parents." She remarked as he nodded. "Come on, I want introduce you to Connor and his wife." She said walking towards him with her hand out.

"Okay." He said as he grabbed her hand before unlocking the door and leading her outside to the party waiting for them. This was going to be a long night since all he wanted to do now was get Kimberly home and into his bed.

XXXX

"Well something happened with those two." Jason remarked handing Trini a glass. They were hanging out in the corner of the room while the others danced and moved about.

"I would say so." Trini said as she watched Tommy and Kimberly joined the party looking very relaxed and holding hands. They actually looked like they had before they slept together. She wondered what they had talked about.

"Do you think that they actually talked about that article?" He whispered as several people passed by them.

"In that short amount of time?" She asked raising one eyebrow. "I don't think so." She muttered. "No, I think that they came to an agreement about sleeping arrangements."

"What?" He asked as several people looked over at them. Jason waved at them before moving closer to Trini. "What did you say?" He asked leaning closer to her ear.

"I said that they probably talked about future sleeping arrangements." She replied. "Did Tommy not tell you what happened when he came home from Paris but before he left for New York?" She whispered keeping an eye on Tommy and Kimberly.

"No, we only talked about the emergency in New York and the article about Kimberly." He replied. "What happened during those 12 hours he was back in California?" He asked looking over at Tommy and Kimberly. He noticed that they seemed a lot closer that they had been even though they had always been close. There was something between them now that hadn't been there before.

"Well that anger that Tommy had about the article spilled over into the bedroom and they actually slept together." She whispered in a rush. "I'm surprised that Tommy didn't tell you." She said wondering now if she should have not told Jason. Kimberly wouldn't mind but it was Tommy that she was worried about. He might not like the fact that his best friend and Kim's best friend knew about their time between the sheets.

"He didn't breathe a word of that." Jason muttered. "But it does explain his mind set in New York and the tension between them when they left the room moments ago." He said waving to another group of people. He knew most of the people at the party so he had to at least acknowledge them even though he was having a serious discussion with Trini.

"Please don't say anything to him." She said looking up at him. "He may not like it that Kimberly told me and now I've told you." She said as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't worry about it. I won't say a word to him or anyone else." He promised. "It's their business and no one else's. I just hope that they don't get hurt from this." He stated.

"Me too." She agreed as they watched Tommy and Kimberly make their way over to Connor and Kira. She knew that this was going to be interesting since it was because of Connor that Tommy and Kim had finally had sex. In her opinion Tommy should thank Connor for breaking down those walls between him and Kimberly and leading them to this new side of their marriage.

XXXX

"Tommy, I would like to introduce you to Connor and his lovely wife Kira. He is the junior attorney assigned to the case." Kim said as Tommy released her hand to shake Connor and Kira's hands. "Connor, Kira, this is my wonderful husband Tommy." She said smiling which made Tommy cringe a little. He knew that this was Kim's way of getting back at him for not asking her before throwing around accusations. He still didn't regret what happened after that though so really he didn't regret throwing those accusations at her. Well he did regret some of the things he said to her since some were way out of line.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Tommy stated flashing a smile. Kira was dressed in some slim fitting yellow gown with bead work that Tommy could tell held her husband's attention. He could tell that Connor would not stray from Kira from the way his attention was totally focused on her. Tommy was also pretty sure that Kira would kick his butt if Connor did think about straying. She reminded him a lot of Trini and Kimberly. It was no wonder that Kimberly and Kira seemed like they were becoming fast friends.

"For us as well." Connor agreed. "I am sorry about that picture of Kimberly and me in the paper. I was sure that you would have come looking for me with guns blazing." He said with a laugh looking over at his wife.

"Yes Connor was worried since the two of you are just newly married." Kira remarked patting her husband's arm before slipping her arm through his.

"But I told them that you thought it was pretty funny since you are always the one photographed with some woman." Kim explained as Tommy reached for her hand once again. "I told them that if you were going to be mad at anyone, it would be me." She said smiling at Connor and Kira.

"My wife is correct."' Tommy said pulling Kimberly close to his side. "She has lived with me being photographed all the time that she knows to punch the cameraman and ask questions later." He said as they all laughed. There was still tension between Tommy and Kimberly but it wasn't angry tension.

"I would hate to be on the wrong end of her fist." Connor stated with a smile. "I've seen her in action in the courtroom and she is scary."

"I would agree with that." Jason said as he and Trini joined the group. They had held back from joining the group until they were sure that Tommy was going to be okay with being around Connor.

"Hey, I'm not that scary." Kim protested. "I mean Trini is the one you should worry about. She is the silent and deadly type."

"Proud of it too." Trini stated with a laugh.

"They are the dynamic duo." Tommy said as the band started playing a slow song. "Ah, I think this is our song." He said looking down at Kimberly. "Can I have this dance?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Of course." She replied as he backed away and held out his hand to her. The other two couples watched them as they made their way to the dance floor. Several people moved out of their way to give them plenty of room to dance.

"They make a great couple." Kira commented.

"Yes they do." Trini agreed with a smile.

XXXX

"You know that was a dirty, underhanded way of getting back at me for jumping you about that picture of you and Connor." Tommy whispered as he pulled Kimberly in close to him as they began to dance to the music.

"Yea well I'm still a little mad about it." She revealed raising one eyebrow at him. "I mean you didn't think that I would let you off the hook that easy, did you?" She asked stepping closer to him. They form was actually perfect since they had both taken dance lessons for years. His left arm was extended out to the side holding her right hand while her left hand was resting lightly on his right shoulder. His right hand was resting on her lower back at a respectable height. Their dance teacher would be so proud of them if she could see them now. She had always called Tommy and Kimberly her best students.

"I guess not but how long are you going to make me pay?" He asked spinning her around the dance floor between the other couples.

"Not sure yet, I guess that will depend on what happens tonight once we get home." She whispered as Tommy coughed to cover up his gasped. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. If he did then he was experiencing a new side of Kimberly that he knew he could get used too especially if she started talking dirty to him on the dance floor.  
"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"I said that it depends on what happens when we get home." She replied with a straight face. "I expect you on your knees begging for my forgiveness and you better do it right." She said with a smile. He noticed the sparkle in her eyes then before he smiled back.

"I wasn't quite sure what you meant by that statement." He said as she nodded.

"Oh I know and I meant that the way it sounded the first time." She stated. "I do love making you sweat." She laughed as other couples glanced over at them before glancing away. Since Tommy and Kimberly were newlyweds the other couples wanted to give them some space to enjoy each other. They all remembered those first few months of bliss.

"You have always loved making me sweat." He muttered pulling her just a bit closer.

"That's true because it's always so easy." She confirmed. "Anyway, thank you for making it tonight." She said getting serious. "I wasn't sure if you would make it because of the way we parted besides the fact that you were in New York."

Tommy looked away before looking back down at her. "Kimberly, I would never let you down no matter what the circumstances." He said turning serious. "I knew that tonight was big for you and the stables. I moved at super speed to get everything taken care in New York so that I could fly back and be with you in time." He revealed.

Kim's eyes started to water as she looked up at her best friend and husband. He had always been there for her no matter what. "Thank you." She whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. It was just a simple kiss but it held more passion and understanding than any kiss that they had shared before. They knew that they had stepped into their new relationship with that kiss. The question would be how they would handle their breakup when the time came because this was only a temporary marriage.

XXXX

Over the next few weeks, Tommy and Kimberly slipped into their new relationship without too many problems. It didn't hurt that they had discovered the bedroom side of each other either. Since his room was technically bigger, Kim moved her stuff into the master after several trips to her room. She had gotten tired of running down the hall when she wanted something to wear especially when some of those times she had been in a towel. One time Tommy had caught her in the hall in her towel. Thankfully it had been a Saturday because they would have been very late for work if it had been a day of work.

After that episode in the hall, she had made the decision to move some of her clothes in his room just to make sure that they would not be late to work because her husband caught her in just a towel running between their rooms. She had been worried about there being enough room in his closet since she knew that she had a lot of clothes. It was then that she discovered something that Tommy should have told her. It was that Tommy's closet was bigger than hers much to her envy. She couldn't believe that he didn't tell her how big that closet was when she had moved in.

"This is huge!" She stated walking into his closet and just glazing at the open space. You could fit a twin size bed in here if you need to with room to spare. Why would a guy need this big of a closet? The fact was that he didn't need this big of a closet.

"Don't get attached." Tommy stated leaning against the doorframe watching her with amusement. He knew that she was just picturing all her clothes in here. His clothes would not leave this closet though so she would have to share with him. Sharing had not been a big thing with Kimberly when they had been growing up so she would just have to learn that skill now.

"Oh I'm so getting this in the divorce." She said without looking back at him as he laughed picturing her fighting him over the closet in the divorce papers. "You don't need this much space." She said spinning around with her arms spread wide. "I mean look at all the space you are not using." She remarked with her arms motioning to the empty shelves and hangers.

"My clothes need room to breathe." He stated as she huffed at him. "They don't like to be crowded into tight spaces." He remarked.

"Yea, I'm sure they do like room but I'm taking this closet." She stated looking at him without blinking.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. He loved teasing her just as much as she loved to tease him.

"Yes really." She said placing her hands on her hips. Looking at her, he wondered how far she would go to get this closet. It seemed like it was a good time to test her about something she wanted.

"Persuade me." He remarked as she cocked her head to the side before she lowered her arms to her side. She then started walking towards him looking very determined. He had seen that look before and knew that she was taking up the challenge he had thrown at her.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"Yea." He said looking down at her not going to be the first one to back down. He really wanted to see how far she did take this.

"Okay but you asked for it." She whispered as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her before kissing him. His arms came around her body and pulled her close before slowly backing out of the closet and over to his bed. He then picked her up with ease before setting her on the bed. Following her down, he felt her little fingers undoing his tie and buttons. She then eased his shirt down his arms as he ran his hands down her sides and reached for the hem of her t-shirt. Pulling back, he pulled the shirt over her head and shook his off before leaning back down to kiss her again.

Kim sighed as she settled back against the bed as Tommy came over top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair before running them down his bare back.

"I want that closet." She said against his lips as he laughed while getting rid of his pants. "Give it to me." She muttered while kissing his neck and chest.

"No." He stated as he unbuttoned her jeans and eased them down her toned legs.

"Yes." She said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ask me nicely." He said as he moved his lips from hers to her neck. She arched her neck for better contact with his mouth. She had never known how much she loved having her neck kissed until Tommy had shown her. When other guys had kissed her neck, it always felt sloppy and weird but with Tommy it was hot.

"Please." She groaned as he laughed. "Please." She moaned as his tongue touched the pulse point below her ear.

"As you wish." He whispered before moving his lips back to hers. It wasn't even about the closet anymore. He would let her have that closet as long as she stayed in his bed and never left.

XXXX

"Girl, apparently married life is treating you well." Trini said as Kimberly sat down the following Saturday. They had decided to meet up for some lunch before shopping afterwards. They had decided to make a day of it since the case was getting serious. It was just a break that they needed away from everything and shopping had always been their go too. It also gave them time to talk without anyone around.

"I've been married almost 3 months and you are just now saying that." Kim said as she took a bite of her burger just smiling at her best friend while trying to chew.

"Okay I guess I should have said that sex with Tommy is treating you well." Trini said with a laugh as Kim coughed and had to take a drink before she got her food down.

"Crude." Kim remarked trying not to blush but she knew that she failed that with Trini laughed some more. She knew that Trini was happy about the change in her marriage just by her comments and looks that she kept shooting at her.

"I can't believe that you are acting like this." Trini said taking a drink. "I mean it's not like Tommy is your first so you should be comfortable to talk about this with me." She remarked as Kim shook her head.

"Well I'm not okay with discussing it." Kim muttered wondering how Trini could be so open about it. "I mean I never you ask you about Jason." She pointed out.

"Okay I see your point but it is just me, honey." She said as Kim nodded. "I mean it's not like I'm going to steal him from you because of his bedroom antics which I presume are good." She said as Kim closed her eyes and nodded quickly.

"I know that you are not going to steal Tommy away but it's still weird." Kim admitted trying to make her blush go away with drinking more water.

"Why is it weird?" Trini asked finishing her food.

"I don't know." Kim said. "I mean it shouldn't be but it is. I mean its Tommy and he is my best friend so even thinking about sleeping with him just seems weird." She revealed.

"So stop sleeping with him if it's that weird." Trini stated as Kim sighed. If only it would be that simple.

"I'm not doing that." She admitted as Trini stared at her in shock. "What? I'm being honest about that. I'm not going to stop sleeping with him because it's weird."

"I can see that but it's a little shocking." Trini explained. "I mean I remember not too long ago that you said you wouldn't sleep with Tommy because he was your best friend."

"I know and trust me if we wouldn't have fell into each other that one time, I could still resist him. Now though that I know what it's like, I can't say no even though I'm sure I need too." Kim revealed as Trini nodded. She was secretly smiling on the inside because she knew that Kimberly had broken through a little of her wall that she had placed between her and Tommy. They had nine months to get this worked out.

"Oh honey, you are allowed to enjoy your husband in bed." Trini said trying to comfort Kimberly. "Don't think about saying no; enjoy him for the rest of your marriage."

Kim sighed as she finished her food. She didn't intend to give Tommy up until she had too.

After the girls finished their food, they spent the rest of the day shopping and not thinking about the case. They had a big week coming up so it was better that they just didn't think about it for one day. They had prepared all they could so today was for them.

XXXX

"With the evidence that you have obtained, do you think that my client could have committed the alleged murder of her husband?" Kim asked as she addressed the psychologist that had been bought in on this case.

"With the evidence that I have read, no I do not think that she could have committed the murder." He replied simply as Kimberly nodded.

"Why is that?" Kim asked.

"Objection!" Divatox stated as she jumped up. "This witness was not part of the initial investigation so he has no knowledge on this matter." She said addressing the judge.

"Overruled, he has been bought up to speed on the case by the state so he has been granted access to all the case files." The judge stated as Divatox nodded and sat down.

Kim was happy but did not smile. You never showed any emotion because Divatox was supposed to object to the witness. It was her case to win so she would do what she needed too. If she wasn't doing her job, the judge could call a mistrial and this whole process could start all over and Kimberly didn't want that to happen.

"You may answer Mrs. Oliver's question." The judge instructed the witness.

"I do not believe that she would have murdered her husband because of the abuse that she had taken on prior occasions." He stated.

"You don't think that she could have snapped from all those prior occasions?" Kim asked looking at the witness.

"No, I do not." He replied. "She does not show the ability to snap as you call it."

"And how did you determine that?" Kim asked.

"We set up a series of tests that would test her mental and physical state but she barely reacted to anything. It is unlikely that she would have murdered her husband." He stated as Kim nodded.

"Thank you; I have no more questions for this witness." Kim stated as she walked back over to her seat and sat down.

"Divatox, do you have any questions for this witness?" The judge asked.

"I do your honor." She said standing up.

"You may proceed." The judge said as Divatox nodded.

"You say that you set up a series of tests." She stated.

"Yes we have conducted over a thousand of these tests." The witness said.

"How many times do they accurately predict behavior?" She asked as Kim made some notes for redirect questions.

"Nearly 85% of the time." The witness replied.

"So you are telling me that in 15% of the cases your test cannot tell if the defendant committed the crime." She remarked.

"Yes that is correct but it is a very low percentage." He stated.

"Yes I'm sure it is but that means that your test is wrong 15% of the time." Divatox said. "How can you be sure that this is not part of the 15%?" She asked.

"Objection!" Kim stated standing up. "The tests that were used are approved and recognized by the state as an accurate way to test the defendant." Kim explained.

"Sustained." The judge ruled. "The state does recognize the tests and it will stand." He said as Divatox and Kim nodded. Kim sat back down and knew that even though she got her objection sustained, the question had already been raised against the tests that had been used on Rita. It was not a good thing since the jury would also question the tests.

"I have one last question; do you think that the defendant had the ability to commit the murder of her husband?" Divatox asked.

"I'm not sure that I understand, I just said that she didn't." The witness replied.

"But I asked do you think that she had the ability." She repeated.

"Everyone has the ability to murder someone." He said.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." She said looking back at the judge. "I have no more questions for this witness." She stated as the judge nodded.

"Kimberly, redirect?" He asked as Kim nodded and stood up.

"Since it was bought up, you said that everyone has the ability to murder." She said as the witness nodded. "Okay but having the ability doesn't mean that they actually commit the crime, does it?" She asked.

"No, having the ability is one thing but actually carrying through and murdering someone takes a different mindset." He replied.

"And do you think that the defendant has that mindset?" She asked.

The witness took at moment then replied. "No, I do not think that the witness has the mindset to murder anyone let alone an abusive husband." He said.

"Thank you, I have no more questions." Kim stated.

"You may be dismissed." The judge said to the witness. "Noting the lateness of the hour, court is adjourned until tomorrow morning." He said slamming the gavel down.

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone stood up as the jury and judge left.

XXXX

"Your neck hurting?" Tommy asked as Kim rolled her neck again. They were sitting on the couch. Tommy was watching the ball game while Kim ran through her notes again.

"A little." She answered. "It was a tough day in court." She stated as she started rubbing her neck.

"Come here." He said patting the open space between them.

"You don't have to give me a neck rub." She said as he patted the couch again. "Fine." She sighed as she set her things aside and scooted over to him. Tommy swirled around and started massaging Kim's neck.

"How is that?" He asked.

"Oh good." She groaned as she closed her eyes. "Maybe you should have done this for a living. I mean do you really have to run the family business?" She asked as he laughed.

"I'm sure that the family will understand if I give it up to give massages to lawyers." He said.

"I think that they would understand if you gave them a massage." She moaned as his hands moved down her back to start working out those kinks.

"Well if Paris is a bust then I may need a fallback job." He said.

"Leaving early hurt your position, didn't it?" She asked turning to face him as his hands dropped to his lap.

"Well it didn't look good with those pictures but when the full picture and retraction was printed, the board forgave the fact that I left early." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She said placing one hand on his thigh. "I should have known something was up with that photographer. I mean our table was the only one that they actually took a picture of." She informed him.

"Well you haven't had to deal with the papers as much as I have." He said cupping her cheek. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions because I know you and I know how you feel about those rags that publish those pictures." He muttered.

"Well it's okay, I knew that something was off about you that day." She said. "The look in your eyes was a little crazy."

"I have crazy eyes?" He asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Only when you're crazy jealous over a picture." She whispered as she leaned forward to brush his lips with hers.

"Well that's good then, I would hate to have everyone see my crazy eyes." He said kissing her again. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered as she nodded.

He then swung his legs around to touch the floor before standing up with her held close to his chest.

"Tommy!" She screamed as he laughed.

"Don't worry, I've got you and I'm not letting you go." He stated kissing her again.

"I know." She whispered against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he climbed the stairs and made his way to their bedroom.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	12. Changes

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

Kim rolled over and groaned. Why was it morning already? It didn't seem like she had gone to bed that long ago. Smiling then she knew that she hadn't gone to bed that long ago. She felt the arm around her waist and wondered if this feeling with Tommy would ever fade. Somehow she seemed to feel something totally different for him now. She wasn't sure what it was but she wanted to explore it further.

She rolled over to her side and faced her husband. He was sleeping still and looking very peaceful. She ran her fingertips over his cheek and across his lips. There had been so much about him that she hadn't known before they had fallen into bed. Little things like he liked to hold her close throughout the night, he also kissed her forehead before falling asleep each night, and interlaced his fingers with hers whenever she was close to him.

She never would have thought that Tommy liked touching as much as he did but she found that she liked it too. Normally when I guy tried to touch her as much as Tommy did, she would tell them to back away. She needed her space as much as the next person but with Tommy it was different.

She scooted a little closer to him and kissed his nose before dragging her lips across to his cheek. She felt his hands tightened on her waist and had to smile. He wasn't fully awake but she knew that he was close.

"Mmmm." He groaned as she laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. His fingers flexed once again on her waist.

"Open your eyes." She whispered kissing the tip of his nose before pulling back to look at his face.

Tommy smiled before opening his eyes. "Good morning beautiful." He said before clearing his throat. "How long have you been up?" He asked pulling her even closer into his body. It felt like they were one person now instead of you. The thought of being that connected to him didn't freak her out like it probably should have.

"A few minutes." She replied moving her arms up and around his neck.

"And you thought that since you were awake that I needed to be as well?" He asked rolling her onto her back while he braced himself above her. Since he was heavier than she was he wanted to make sure that he didn't crush her with his weight.

"Well since you kept me up most of the night, I thought that I would return the favor and wake you up early." She replied with a smirk.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "Why did I marry a morning person?" He asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Because you love me." She laughed before moaning. How could he make her feel so good? No guy had ever made her feel this before.

"Well that's questionable at this moment since you woke me up." He whispered against her skin before her softly kissing her ear.

"Oh." She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. This was a time that she wished that he still had his long hair because she wondered how different it would feel running through her fingers.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked raising his head to look down at her.

"Well staying in bed sounds like a good plan at this moment." She answered looking up at him.

Tommy laughed as he kissed her before sitting up. "Come on, let's go riding. It's a prefect morning and it will help clear your mind before court on Monday." He stated as she sat up and looked over at him.

"Sounds good to me." She said getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes to change into. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked as she pulled on her jeans and tucked her shirt into them before looking back at him on the bed. He had a goofy grin on his face that just made her shake her head.

"Sorry, just admiring the show." He said before standing up as she threw one of her shoes at him. He caught it easily before walking towards her and handing it back to her.

"Get dressed." She ordered as he stopped just in front of her.

"You're being extra bossy today." He remarked. "I should turn you over my knee and paddle you." He said reaching around her to grab his jeans.

"Oh please, you have never raised a hand to me even when I dunked you in the pond at my house." She informed him.

"Yea I really should have or at least told my father that it was you that pushed me off the boat instead of telling him that I jumped." He said as she nodded. "I don't think that I've ever been punished like that before."

"Please, he took your car away from you. It's not like he made you scrub the baseboards with a toothbrush or muck out the stalls." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Riding with Jason to school did you some good."

"No it didn't and it was wrong for dad to take my car." He stated stepping into his jeans before grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it over his head. "I should take your car away and see how you like it." He mentioned as he grabbed his boots and a pair of socks before walking back over to the bed.

Kim glared at him before doing the same. "You take my car away and we will fight." She threatened. "I earned that car and you will not touch it." She warned.

"I'm not scared of you Kimberly." He stated after pulling his boots on. He then stood up and waited for her to stand up when she got her boots on.

"You should be." She stated before brushing past him out of the bedroom. Tommy smiled as he grabbed his keys and wallet before following her downstairs. They left the house together and got in his car so that he could drive them to the stables.

XXXX

Once they finished their ride, Tommy drove them over to his mom's house to see her and Hayley. It had been a while since they had seen them so Tommy figured that it had been too long.

"Are you sure they are going to be up?" Kim asked looking at the clock. "I mean it's only 8 on a Saturday." She pointed out.

"Well Hayley may still be asleep but mom will be up." He replied glancing over at her. "Are you okay with seeing them?" He asked wondering if he should just see his family without her. He knew that Kim loved his mom and sister but maybe she wanted to do something else today.

"Of course why would you even ask me?" She asked. "I love your mom and Hayley." She said placing her hand on his arm that was resting between them on the console.

"I just didn't know if seeing them after we lied to them about why we got married was too hard on you." He explained.

"Well I still don't like lying to them but I want to see them." She said. "I mean we lied to my parents too and that hasn't stopped me from seeing and talking to them." She stated.

"Yea and I'm sorry that we did. I know that you don't like lying." He said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "How was the masquerade for the stables?" He asked changing the subject.

"Really great, we got enough donations to keep it going and add at least two more classes for the summer." She replied. "Also I saw that your company doubled its donation." She mentioned gripping his hand a little tighter before easing up.

"How about that, I think I saw a memo about increasing all of our donations to every charity that we support." He said flashing her a smile.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded. "Tommy, I do not want your money for the stables. You know that." She said.

"I know but you won't take anything from me for marrying me." He sighed. "Kimberly, this marriage is giving me what I want and I just want to help you. I know that the stables are very dear to you and I just want to make sure that they continue to run smoothly." He explained.

"Oh Tommy, you do help more than you know." Kim whispered leaning towards him. "When I need to talk about anything you are there and that means more to me than your money." She stated.

"Just let the company donate that much, for me." He pleaded as he turned into his mom's driveway.

Kim looked over at him as the car came to a stop. "Only for you." She whispered before brushing her lips across his cheek. "Now let's go see your mom and sister." She said.

Tommy smiled as he released her hand only to cup the back of her head to bring her closer. He kissed her then before releasing her and getting out of the car. Kim smiled as she got out the car and looked at him over the top. He rounded the car and reached out his hand to her. She took it as they walked hand in hand up to the front door. Tommy knocked quickly as it swung open to reveal his mother.

"Tommy, Kimberly, to what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around each of them before backing up. "You two look very awake for a Saturday morning." She noted.

"Good morning, momma. Is Hayley up yet?" He asked as Dulcea moved to the side to let Tommy and Kimberly inside before closing the door behind her.

"Good morning and Hayley is up actually. Since she is done with her finals she didn't have to stay up studying." Dulcea replied as they made their way to the breakfast nook.

"I didn't know that she was out for the summer yet." Kim said as they sat down.

"Just got out yesterday." Hayley said as she walked into the room. "Good morning big brother, long time no see." She said as she hugged Tommy and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think I've seen you this alert since I poured ice water on you while you were in high school." Tommy remarked with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." Hayley said. "Please tell me that you are torturing my big brother every day." She said turning to Kimberly.

"Trying." Kim replied as she hugged Hayley before sitting back down. Tommy sat beside her while Hayley sat across them. Dulcea was moving around the kitchen grabbing all the food that she had just finished cooking.

"I can't believe the two of you are out this early after your work week." Dulcea remarked setting the food on the table.

"Here mom, let me help with that." Tommy said as he tried to stand.

"Sit." Dulcea ordered with her hand on his shoulder to push him back down. "I can handle bringing food to the table. Now what are the two of you doing out and about this morning?" She asked bringing more food to the table for them.

"Well we went riding this morning and decided that it had been too long since we've seen you two." Kim replied as Tommy nodded and filled his plate. "So we dropped by hoping that you two were awake."

"Riding? I thought that my brother had forgotten how to ride after all these years." Hayley teased as Kim laughed and made her plate after Tommy was finished with his.

"Actually your brother rides very well." Kim said smiling at Tommy. "We may even get the pony out of the corral next week so that he can see what the open trail feels like." Kim teased as Hayley and Dulcea laughed. Tommy shook his head and draped an arm on the back of Kimberly's chair and rubbed her shoulders.

"How did your finals go?" Tommy asked between bites.

"Good I guess." Hayley replied fixing her plate after Dulcea finished with hers.

"How you decided on a major yet?" Kim asked before taking a drink.

"You haven't chosen a major yet?" Tommy asked his sister. "I thought that we discussed you picking finance." Tommy stated as Hayley sighed.

"Well we did but I just don't know." She answered. "I don't really like it." She muttered.

"What about computers?" Kim asked remembering that Hayley was really good with computers. "You are very smart with computers and programing. I think you should go with that." She said before taking a bite of her toast.

"I thought about it but I'm not sure if I'm good enough." Hayley stated tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you really want to find out, I know someone that can test you." Tommy said. "You can do some summer work and see if you're good enough." He explained hoping that this field of study would be one that she could work in once she graduated. He knew that finance wasn't for everyone so he wouldn't push Hayley into it.

"Who do you know in the computer field?" Hayley asked trying to see if her brother was messing with her or not. He didn't act like he was messing with her.

"William Cranston." Tommy answered as Kim smiled. Billy was the best in his field and if anyone could see if Hayley had it, it would be him.

"Wait you know William Cranston?" Hayley asked clearly shocked. "How? Why?" She asked trying to place how her brother knew the leading man in the computer field, a man that she would love to pick his brain about computers.

Tommy smiled as he finished his breakfast. "He does all of our computer work." He informed her.

"Ours too." Kim supplied. "Actually I know Billy pretty well; I can talk to him if you want me too." Kim offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Hayley stated as Kim waved her hand at her.

"It's not a problem at all." Kim said. "In fact I am meeting with him this week because he is going to working on our computers at the office." She explained. "We have him come in every few months to update our security."

"Oh Kimberly that would be great." Hayley said with a smile.

"So you will let my wife ask him but you don't even think that I'm cool enough to know him." Tommy remarked. "I'm hurt." He said clutching his chest as if he was in pain.

"Whatever." Hayley muttered as Kim slapped his shoulder.

"I'm surrounded by women." He mumbled as Kim laughed. "I guess we better leave you two to your Saturday. I'll see you at the Black and White Ball though, right?" He asked standing up.

"Of course, we have our dresses already so we are good to go even though it's a month away." Dulcea said standing up as Kimberly did the same. "It was great to see you both. Please don't be strangers." She said hugging Kimberly then Tommy.

"We won't." Tommy promised before kissing his mom's head and walking over to Hayley to do the same thing. "Love you both."

"Love you." Dulcea said before Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and led her out of the house and to his car.

XXXX

Kim turned on the sound system in the basement. Her mp3 was already plugged in and set to her workout playlist. She stretched for several minutes while the music filled the basement. Bending back, she came back up slowly before walking over to the beam. Since the case was proceeding for the most part on schedule, she just wanted to keep her mind off of it. This was just going to be an easy Sunday with no work.

Taking a deep breath, she flipped onto the beam and did a few quick jumps to test the rebound on the beam. It was just like always so she settled into one of her routines from high school. It was one that had won her a few Gold Medals in Regionals, Super-Regionals, and State meets.

She could do the routine with her eyes closed and in her sleep. Flipping back, she landed on her feet before bending down to place her hands on the beam. Tucking, she raised her body above her hands and made sure that her toes were pointed before coming back and flipping back up to her feet. She took a deep breath and began her dismount. It was only a few seconds in the air but they were the ones that counted the most. Both of her feet touched the blue mat and didn't move as she raised her hands above her head.

She was smiling until she heard clapping behind her. Spinning around she saw Tommy leaning against the door frame before he straightened and walked toward her. He was wearing a white tank top and some green gym shorts.

"I'm glad that you are taking it easy." He stated as he shut the music off.

"You don't think that it was easy?" She asked grabbing one of the towels to wipe her face and neck.

"I've seen you perform that to win a Gold Medal so no it was not the easiest routine that you could be doing." He replied remembering the day she had won Gold with that routine. He had been there to watch her.

"Easy is boring." She remarked before tossing the towel into the basket in the corner. "You know that we could spar." She suggested looking at his clothes again. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Are you just wanting to stay busy or is there something else I should know about?" He asked.

Kim smiled and shook her head. "No, there is nothing brothering me." She replied. "I just want to do something other than reading over the court documents." She explained to him.

"Okay then well I will try to keep your mind off of the case then." He said stripping off his tank top leaving him in his gym shorts that she had admired when he had first came in. "Are you sure about this?" He asked walking over to the space that had been set aside for sparring sessions. Normally Jason was the one that was down here with him but every once in a while Kimberly and the others joined him as well.

"I'm sure." She said dusting the chalk off of her. She needed it for the beam but she didn't need it while sparring with him on the mat.

They faced each other and bowed low before slipping into their fighting stances. Tommy attacked first as Kim blocked before flipping out of the way. For almost 30 minutes they danced around each other punching, kicking, and blocking each attack. Kim finally dropped down and swept her leg out to take Tommy down. Jumping up she wasn't ready for him to grab her ankle and pull her down next to him. He then rolled over on top of her, breathing hard. He then pinned her arms above her head on the blue mat.

"I thought that we agreed last time you won't do that anymore." He huffed out.

"If we did, I don't remember that." She said smiling up at him. "Don't be such a baby."

"Baby? You think I'm being a baby?" He asked as she nodded. "What if I upped the game?" He asked looking a little evil at the moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to move her arms but he had them pinned pretty good. Also since he was on top of her she couldn't get enough leverage to roll him off her either. He had shown her self-defense and now he was using it against her.

"How about I show you instead?" He asked as he bent his head down to her and began kissing her lips slowly before moving his lips across her cheeks, nose, and eyes.

"Oh this isn't fair." She moaned as she tried to move her arms again but found she still couldn't.

"Fair is fair." He breathed against her neck. "I don't think that I've ever done this type of sparring but I think I could like it more." He said against her ear.

"Release my hands." She ordered as he laughed before he did as she ordered. Kim bought her hands up to his back. Running her hands over his back she felt him shiver.

"Let's take this upstairs." He said against her lips.

"You would have to carry me." She stated as she kissed him.

"Not sure if I can carry myself let alone you." He groaned as he pulled her shirt over her head. "I guess that we are going to christen these blue mats with more than sweat." He laughed as she giggled.

"Just don't tell Jason the next time he's down here." She said as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again. Things got serious then as they helped each other remove what clothes they had left.

XXXX

"I'll tried to call you yesterday, where were you?" Trini asked as she handed Kimberly a sandwich and drink.

"I was working out in the basement and had left my phone upstairs, sorry." Kim said as she opened her sandwich and looked around. They were sitting in the park across from the courthouse eating their lunch. They only had an hour break so they had decided to just grab some food and eat in the park. It was a warm, pretty day so it was perfect for lunch and saved them the hassle of driving during the lunchtime traffic.

"You were working out? Really?" Trini asked as she sat down with her salad.

"I decided it was better not to torture myself over the case on the weekends so I worked out." Kim explained biting into her sandwich. "Did I tell you that Tommy bought me a beam for a wedding present?" She asked taking a drink.

"He should have just tied a bow to himself." Trini remarked as Kim shook her head. "And yes you did tell me but I didn't think that you would actually work out on it."

"Well I did before a sparring session with Tommy." Kim stated.

"A sparring session with your husband?" Trini asked as Kim nodded. "How did that go?" She asked wondering what had put that look in Kim's eyes.

"Good, I mean it wasn't the first time that we've sparred." Kim answered. "You know that."

"I do but I thought that since you two are enjoying other aspects of a relationship that sparring was a code word for you two." Trini explained as Kim rolled her eyes.

"We don't have code words." Kim muttered hoping that she wasn't blushing even though she knew that she had to be.

"But the sparring did lead to something." Trini pointed out.

"How in the world did you know that?" Kim whispered as she looked around. They were not the only ones in the park and she really didn't want to read about Tommy and hers sex life in tomorrow's edition of the newspaper.

"Well you have this look in your eye." Trini replied with a shrug.

"I don't buy that." Kim said.

"Fine, you are redder than Jason's favorite shirt, that's what gave you away." Trini stated. "Anyway I hope that you two are being safe since you two are going at it like bunnies."

"Of course we are." Kim said finishing her sandwich trying to think of something else. "I'm on the pill, remember." She whispered as Trini. "Since there is an expiration date on this marriage, we don't need any lines to turn blue or pink or whatever they do."

"I'm pretty sure that they do all those things along with actually saying pregnant or not." Trini said looking around. "Although a child between you and Tommy would be so adorable." She said with a smile as Kim smiled too.

"I'm sure it would but the world does not need a little Tommy or Kimberly running around right now." Kim stated. "How are you and Jason doing?" She asked changing the subject.

"Good, I met his parents over the weekend which freaked me out a little. Thankfully they were great." She replied.

"Wow meeting the parents, that's a huge step." Kim remarked trying to remember the last time that Trini had met any guy's parents.

Trini finished her salad before speaking. "Yea, I know but they have been asking him to meet me so I finally agreed." She said.

"Okay when does he meet your parents?" Kim asked taking a sip of her water.

"Not sure." She answered. "They are still convinced that I'm pulling their leg about dating someone."

"What? Why?" Kim asked.

"I'm not actually sure but mom did comment that every time I bring someone home I break up with them and move on. She said that she doesn't want to meet Jason until we have been dating a while so that I prove I can date one man for a long period." Trini explained.

"Well she is right." Kim commented. "You did break up with all your boyfriends after taking them to meet your parents. I never understood it but it's a fact." She said standing up.

"They thought that since they met my parents that I wanted to move to the next step and move in with them or in some cases marry them." Trini explained.

"They asked you to marry them?" Kim asked as Trini stood up too.

"Only one did but it was after three weeks of dating." Trini replied. "He was already looking at houses for us to live in." She supplied.

"Apparently he really wanted to marry you." Kim remarked.

"I guess." Trini mumbled. "Come on let's get back to court." She said as Kim nodded. They threw away their trash before crossing the street and entering the courthouse.

XXXX

"Here are the new reports on Paris." Jason said walking into Tommy's office. "It looks like leaving early didn't hurt anything." He said handing Tommy the file and sitting down across from him.

"Well I did sign the papers for the office space so we are cleared on that." Tommy said looking through the file folder that Jason had handed him. "The inspector said that the building was sound so all we have to do is renovate it."

"Have you done the budget for the renovations?" Jason asked.

"No, I figured that I would let you and your crack team take care of that." Tommy replied. "I need to figure out who I want in charge over there." He said looking up at Jason.

"Don't look at me." He stated.

"It would be a great opportunity and more money." Tommy said as Jason shook his head.

"I know that but I'm in a relationship." He said seriously.

"So you and Trini have a relationship?" Tommy asked trying to figure out when his best friend had fallen in love.

"Yea we do." Jason replied. "I love her." He admitted.

"Have you told her?" He asked leaning back in his desk chair.

"No because it's too early." Jason stated with a groan. "You realize that her parents don't want to meet me."

"Okay first you have been dating close to four months now. Secondly her parents don't want to meet you because she breaks up with everyone that they have met." Tommy stated. "Apparently after the guy meets her parents he starts wanting more or something and it freaks her out." Tommy explained.

"How do you know about her parents?" Jason asked wondering why Tommy would know about Trini's dating habits.

"My wife is Trini's best friend and does talk about Trini and you quite a lot." Tommy replied with a smiled.

"So what does Kimberly say about me?" Jason asked as Tommy just shook his head.

"Nothing good, I can assure you." He answered as Jason smirked. "She says that she is glad about the fact that you and Trini are dating."

"So if I meet her parents then she is going to break up with me?" He asked.

"Not sure but you may want to tell her you love her before meeting her parents." Tommy suggested hoping that what he was saying was true.

"Are you crazy? She is going to freak out and then break up with me." Jason stated with a groaned.

"She is not going to freak if you tell her before you meet her parents." Tommy said. "Listen, if you love her you need to tell her and not go around keeping it bottled up. She is really smart and she will know that something is up and since she is a woman she will think that you are either cheating on her or you want to break up with her. Trust me tell your girlfriend that you love her." He stated.

Jason rubbed his face and leaned back. "She is going to freak." He muttered.

"Yea maybe but at least you won't be keeping something from her." Tommy remarked. "If you want too, talk to Kimberly and see what she says. She knows Trini better than I do and she's a woman so her advice will be better than mine." He said.

"But I would have to tell Kimberly that I love Trini before I actually tell Trini that news." He muttered.

"Well yea that's true but you get her advice and nothing is better than having a woman tell you what another woman wants." He said smiling as Jason shook his head.

"Being married has made you soft." Jason stated. "Anyway back to Paris, you will need to be there in a few weeks to finalize everything." He informed him.

"I'll get Ashley on scheduling that so that I won't forget." He said. "Now you have your tickets to the Black and White Ball, right?" Tommy asked looking down at his calendar.

"Yea since it's the company's Black and White Ball." Jason said with a laugh. "Don't worry everything will go fine and we will raise lots on money for the charity." He said trying to reassure Tommy.

"I know but this will be the first big event since I have taken over and I need everything to go smoothly like it always has." Tommy stated rubbing his face. "I don't need the board questioning whether I can or cannot do this because of the ball." He said standing up.

"Don't worry, Kimberly will be at your side and if anyone knows how to manage a party it would be your wife." Jason said. "Kim will make sure that this ball is bigger than any other year."

"I know she will; it's just that this will be the first thing on my record for the company." Tommy mentioned.

"What about Paris?" Jason asked as he watched Tommy paced in front of the window.

"Paris isn't a done deal yet and it won't be until a few more months so the ball will be my first test." He explained as Jason nodded and stood up.

"Well Ashley and her crew have had all the plans in place for months long before your father died. She will make sure that nothing goes wrong so really all you have to worry about is all the rich people opening up their wallets." Jason remarked. "I don't think that you will have to worry about anything there since one of the items up for auction is a week stay at your villa in the Caribbean." He said walking over to the door.

"I guess so." Tommy muttered looking out the window. "Thanks." He said looking back at Jason.

"No problem." Jason said before leaving his office.

Tommy looked back out the window at the city spread out before him. He wished that he could fast forward a year so that he didn't have to double check everything he did. After a year the board would trust that he could run this company and not tank it. Well at least he hoped that happened because he couldn't do this for the rest of his life.

XXXX

"Hey what are you going to wear to the Black and White Ball?" Tommy asked later that night.

"A dress." Kim replied throwing him a look. "Why are you asking me?" She asked because she knew that he was very worried about the ball but she wasn't sure why.

"I know that but what does it look like?" He asked.

"Tommy, Katherine is making my dress so I don't have it to show you." She stated flipping off the TV to face him. They were sitting on the couch just relaxing after their long days at work.

"I'm just worried about something going wrong." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing will go wrong." She said climbing into his lap. "I know that Ashley has been working very hard to make sure that everything will run smoothly." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Yea Jason told me the same thing." He said wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Well the two of us can't both be wrong." She said as he sighed.

"I know that." He muttered.

"Tommy, the ball is a month away. Please do not worry about this for the next 30 days." She said cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"I'll try not to." He said looking into her eyes.

"Well that's all I ask." She said. "Now let's go to bed, it's late." She stated as he smiled and stood up with her in his arms. "You know one day I'm not going to let you pick me up." She said as he laughed. He had basically scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I don't think that day will ever come." He said kicking the door shut before laying her on the bed and coming down beside her. Thankfully only the lamp was on so he didn't have to get back up and turn the lights off.

"Whatever." She muttered as she leaned over to kiss him before climbing under the covers and closing her eyes.

Tommy smiled as he turned off the lamp before getting under the covers next to Kimberly. Sighing he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and kissed her head before falling asleep.

XXXX

The next day Kim walked into her office building early. She knew that Billy should already be there working on the computers. Since she didn't have court for another hour, she wanted to go ahead and talk to him about Hayley before heading over to the courthouse. She walked into her office and saw that Billy was sitting at her desk working away.

"You know that I would normally be worried about someone at my desk but since I know that you could do whatever you wanted to any of my accounts from the comfort of your own home, I'm not worried." She said setting her briefcase down before looking over at him.

"Could also be the fact that you knew I would be in here today." Billy stated looking up at her.  
"Yea it could be that too." She said smiling. "I do have a question to ask you if that's okay right now."

"Sure, I'm just changing all your passwords and checking your firewall." He said while typing something in.

"Okay well you know Tommy has a younger sister, right?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Yea, Hayley, right?" He asked as she nodded. "What about her?" He asked.

"She is interested in computers and I wondered if you had some openings this summer. She hasn't picked a major yet so this would help her out." Kim explained.

"Have her send me her CV this week." Billy said typing again. "I do have some openings for the summer but space is limited." He explained. "I'll talk to her and see where I can use her to help her decide."

"Thank you so much." Kim said smiling at him.

"No problem and thank you for not attacking Katherine." He said standing up.

"Why would I attack Katherine?" She asked leaning against her desk.

"Because she dated Tommy." He offered as she laughed.

"Billy if I took the time to attack all of Tommy's ex-girlfriends I would never get any work done." She said as he smiled.

"I know that's right but thanks anyway." He said. "By the way your computer is clean and I have left the list of your passwords in the drawer like always." He informed her.

"Thanks." She said. "Oh and be sure that you don't tell anyone about all that porn you found on my computer." She teased. It was a running joke between them.

"I never do." He laughed as he walked around the desk to her. "You know that you joke about me finding porn on your computers but you would be shocked at what I do find on other people's computers." He stated.

"I can imagine." She said hugging him. "Congratulations on you and Katherine." She said pulling back from him.

"Thank you, she is one special woman." He stated as she nodded. "Well now I need to get to everyone else's computers. Good luck in court today." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she watched him leave her office. Shaking her head, she grabbed her briefcase and walked out. She had plenty of time to get to court but she wanted to go ahead and get there.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also I wanted to ask everyone, I am thinking about writing a book and publishing it on e-book format. My question is that do you guys think that my writing is good enough? I will still be writing so that will not change. I just wanted to ask you guys since you know my writing the best.


	13. Black and White

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"So you talked to Billy about Hayley." Tommy said from behind Kimberly. She was changing into her pjs after a long day. After court had dismissed, she had gone riding and to look over the books just to make sure that everything was in order. The good thing was that she had cleared her mind from the case like she had set out to do. It was getting down to the last weeks of the case which always stressed her the most.

"I did and he seemed interested in giving her a chance." She said pulling the tank top over her head. "Are you mad that I talked to him first?" She asked turning around to face him.

"No, just upset that my sister didn't trust me to talk to Billy or to even tell me that she wanted a different major." He said as she stepped closer to him.

"Don't think of it like that, Hayley just didn't want to let you down." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"She could never let me down." He stated pulling her closer before resting his chin on top of her head. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Long, since I went for a ride to unwind after today in court." She replied. "It really helped though because I feel relax even if I'm tired." She said into his chest.

"If you're that tired then we need to get you to bed." He said pulling back before scooping her up into his arms.

"Tommy." She squealed. "I really need to gain weight so that you can't do that." She stated as he laughed.

"I'm not sure that I've ever seen you any bigger than you are right now." He mentioned. "I don't think you're body knows what fat is."

"Oh it does, believe me it does." She said as he laid her down on the bed.

Tommy laughed as he stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed beside her. "I'm not sure that I believe that." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you tired too? I mean if not then you don't have to go to bed right now." She said as he kissed her head.

"It was a long day for me too so I'm ready for bed too." He said as she yawned. "Now go to sleep, woman. We have work in the morning." He said she shook her head and closed her eyes.

XXXX

_One Month Later_

"So I heard that you're almost finished with the case." Tommy said as he handed Kimberly a plate full of food. She loved it when he got up early and cooked for them. Kissing his cheek, she took her plate and walked to the table to sit down.

"Yea we start closing arguments today before court is recessed for the jury to make their decision." She said as he poured her some coffee. "Thanks." She muttered as she stirred in her sugar and creamer.

"Will you be back in time to ride with me to the ball?" He asked setting his plate down across from him.

"Probably not, I have to go get my dress then I'm having my hair and make-up done at the salon to help save time. It would be easier for me to just catch a cab or drive myself so that you are not late." She explained as he nodded.

"Okay since you will have your car to do all your running around, I'll take a cab there then ride home with you. It would solve everything and give us the chance to ride home in one car." He said as she smiled.

"Does the board still think that our marriage is in trouble?" She asked between bites.

"No but the press will be there and it will be noted if we ride separately." He stated.

"Well it works for me." She said. "Are you going to take it easy today so that you are not stressed out tonight?" She asked.

Sighing he took a sip of his coffee before answering. "I will try but Paris is causing problems at the moment." He said.

"Speaking of Paris, have you marked off the 14-16 of next month?" She asked finishing up her breakfast.

"No, why?" He asked.

"My parents' vow renewal, remember they told us about it the night we announced our engagement." She reminded him. It had been a while ago but surely he had had Ashley to put it on his calendar so that he would have the time off.

"I forgot, sorry. It's been crazy at the office." He said. "Taking three days off might be a problem though but I'll try." He stated standing up.

"Tommy, this is really important to me and my parents." She said standing up. "Please try to be there."

"I'll see what I can do." He promised. "Now don't worry, you have enough on your plate today with closing arguments." He said as she nodded. "Good luck today." He said kissing her check before leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Shaking her head, she left the kitchen and grabbed her briefcase and purse before leaving the house. She knew that if he couldn't go with her then the press would have some fun with that since she would be there with her parents. They would probably print that she had left Tommy and was trying to mend a broken heart with her parents in the city of love or something equally crazy and wrong.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she made her way to work and thought about how she would address the jury. She would have to be honest and sincere and lay all the facts out on the table. Trini had decided that since Kim was better at closing statements that she would give it instead. Kim personally hated closing statements since it was the last thing that the jury heard before leaving the courtroom but it was okay with her that Trini didn't want to do it. Trini had done her part along with Connor so today was up to her to secure their client's fate.

XXXX

Tommy looked down at his calendar and groaned. He should have told Ashley months ago about needing off because now he couldn't see any way that he could move those days around to fly out to Paris for the vow renewal. His office door opened then to reveal Ashley walking towards him with some files and a coffee cup.

"You have that 'I'm lost and don't know what to do' look on your face." Ashley mentioned as she set his files down in front of him.

"I need the 14-16 off to fly to Paris." He stated grabbing his cup. "I don't see a way that I can manage that though."

"Why do you need to fly to Paris on the 14th when you are going to be there on the 21st?" She asked looking at his calendar.

"Kimberly's parents are renewing their vows during that time." He replied.

"Isn't it a little short notice for that? I mean normally stuff like this is planned months in advance." She stated as she grabbed his calendar and sat down across from him.

"It has been planned for months; I just forgot to write it down." He mumbled. This was all his fault and he knew that it would disappoint Kimberly if he wasn't there. She had asked for nothing when they married so this was something that he should be able to do for her.

"Oh." She muttered. "Okay let me work my magic and see what I can do. Some of these meetings, I should be able to rearrange no problem. Also some of them I may be able to move up to accommodate your schedule." She said standing up.

"Thanks Ashley and remember that you are leaving early today to get ready for the ball." He stated as she nodded before leaving his office and closing his door.

Tommy stood up and turned to look out the window. He hoped that she worked her magic and made everything work out okay. He had to be in Paris with Kimberly. This was not something that he could push to the side.

XXXX

"I ask that you look at all the evidence before you make your final decision. You will see that the facts do not add up in this case. My client could not have committed the crime that she has been accused of." Kim said as she paced in front of the jury. "I want you to remember all the testimony that you heard and apply it to the woman you see sitting before you. After you have reviewed everything, asked yourselves if you know for a fact that she killed her husband. If you cannot say with certainty that she did then she is not guilty." She stated as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Okay you have heard both sides, now I caution you to review all the evidence and discuss the matter thoroughly." The judge said addressing the members of the jury. "It must be a unanimous decision whether to convict or not." He said as they nodded. "Now you are dismissed to discuss the case and all the evidence." He said as they stood and left the room.

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone else stood up.

"Court is in recess until the jury comes back with a decision." The judge said before leaving the room. Rita was taken back into custody where she would stay until the verdict was reached. Everyone slowly left the courtroom, they were each wondering how long this was going to be.

"Are you heading back to the office?" Trini asked as she fell into step beside Kimberly.

"No, I have to go pick up my dress from Katherine before heading to my hair and make-up appointment." Kim replied hoping that everything would run smoothly for the rest of the day. Closing arguments had taken longer than she had thought they would so she really needed to move fast the rest of the day.

"You still don't have your dress?" Trini asked as they made their way down the stairs and outside.

Kim rolled her eyes before saying anything. "Don't worry; I am going there as soon as I get into my car. You are starting to sound like Tommy." She said with a smile. "I've got this under control." She promised.

"It's just that I find it rather odd that it has taken Katherine this long to make your dress. I can also see why your husband is concerned since this is his first real test as the new CEO." Trini stated as they walked over to their cars that happened to be side by side.

"Well it's only been a month since I met up with her to discuss it for her to design. It does take some time to create a custom dress." Kim explained as she unlocked her doors and threw her briefcase into the passenger seat. Traffic would give her headache before this day was through but she would just have to remain calm.

"I guess you're right, it's just that I've never seen you cut it this close before." Trini mentioned. She really hoped that Katherine wasn't trying to screw up this night for Kimberly and Tommy.

"I do have a back-up dress in case the one that Katherine made him isn't that good." Kim said thinking of the black dress that she had in the back of her car. It wasn't a standout dress but it would be perfect for tonight.

"I can't wait to see what Katherine comes up with. I have seen some of her work and it's good. I just wonder if she is being a little sneaky about the fact that you are married to Tommy." Trini said as Kim shook her head. She wondered if that was what Trini had been thinking. Since she hadn't shared the fact that Katherine was engaged to be married, she couldn't fault Trini's thinking.

"No, I'm very sure that she doesn't care that I am married to Tommy." Kim said. "She is actually engaged to Billy." She supplied as Trini's mouth dropped. "I'm not lying." She said when she saw Trini's look.

"Wow that is just insane." Trini muttered thinking that it was very fast to already be engaged so soon after dating Tommy but then again Tommy was already married so logic didn't really apply.

"I know but I really do have to go." Kim said as Trini. "Make sure that you are there with Jason on time." She said as Trini nodded before she got in her car and shut the door. Seconds later the car fired up as Kim backed out and made her way to Katherine's store. She prayed that traffic wouldn't be too bad.

XXXX

"Okay everyone except for a select few has been sent home to get ready for tonight. You might want to go ahead and leave as well." Jason said walking into Tommy's office.

"I will in about an hour. I have a few more things that I want to finish up first." Tommy stated as Jason sat down. "Have you heard from the girls to see how court went?" He asked without looking up.

"Yea they just got out. Trini is on her way home to start getting ready while Kim is on her way to pick up her dress." Jason relayed to him. "Seriously you just need to leave whatever you are working on. You cannot be late tonight." He said knowing.

"I won't be late, don't worry." Tommy promised as he made notes on whatever he was working on.

"Okay but I'm calling you in an hour for you to leave." Jason stated before leaving Tommy's office.

Tommy chuckled as he worked through his files. They were all about Paris which was one reason why he couldn't leave yet. He was so close now that any misstep would throw the project off by several months. Rubbing his eyes, he worked through each set and double checked everything.

XXXX

"Kimberly, you're earlier than I expected." Katherine said as soon as Kim walked in.

"Is that bad?" Kim asked looking around. "Please tell me that the dress is done." She stated wanting to cross her fingers.

"Oh yea it's finished. I just expected you later. Don't worry though." Kat said walking toward Kimberly. "Come on let's make sure that it fits." She said taking Kim's hand and leading her into the back where the fitting rooms were located.

Kim took a breath as she stepped inside and stripped. There was a single bag hanging in the room. She slowly unzipped it and prayed that she would like it. She knew that her face would tell Katherine everything including if she hated the dress. Taking a breath, she opened the bag and paused.

"What do you think?" Kat called out from the other side of the door. Kim could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I think you've given me the wrong dress." Kim called back as she looked at the dress hanging in front of her. It was beautiful and her style but it wasn't right for tonight.

"No, it's the right one." Kat said with a laugh.

"Katherine, this is a Black and White Ball." Kim reminded her thinking that Katherine didn't know what that meant.

"I know but trust me, this will be okay." Kat said as Kim closed her eyes. This was a huge night for Tommy. She did not need to be the center of attention and this gown would guarantee that all eyes would be on her all night. "Go ahead and put it on." She said as Kim sighed and opened her eyes.

It didn't take too long to get into the dress. It was strapless and sparkled in the light. It was almost blinding the amount of rhinestones on it. She eased the zipper up before looking into the mirror. The dress fit perfectly and she really did love it. Opening the door, she stepped out so that Katherine could see her in the dress.

"It's even better than I thought it would be." She said circling Kimberly. "I can't believe that it looks that good." She muttered checking the zipper and other small things on the dress.

"It is fabulous, Katherine." Kim stated as Kat smiled.

"I can't believe how great it looks." She said finally looking at Kimberly's face. "You are going to knock their socks off tonight."

"Well I'm going to knock something off." Kim muttered before going back into the dressing room to change back into her work clothes and coming back out. "Thanks again for doing this." She said as Kat put the dress back in the bag and zipped it up. She then handed Kimberly the bag. "Also I want to pay for the dress." She stated.

"No, this was a gift; I can't let you pay for it." Katherine protested.

"Yes you can, I am going to use this as one of the items for the auction." Kim revealed. "Trust me this will raise some serious money for the charity and I can't donate it to charity if you don't let me buy it." She said as Katherine sighed.

"Okay fine but you still get a dress." Kat stated. "I still have your measurements." She said as Kim nodded.

"That's fine and I know that I will love it." Kim promised. "Thank you again."

"It was no problem at all." Kat said as they walked back up front. "Now if you need anything just let me know." She said as Kim nodded.

Kim tucked the dress in its bag over one arm before leaving the store. She quickly crossed the street and got into her car. At this rate, she would be finished earlier than she first thought. She had thought that it would take at least an hour with Katherine but it had barely taken 15 minutes so she was way ahead on time at the moment.

XXXX

Tommy was stacking all the files he had just finished with, in one of his file folders when his phone rang. It had to be Jason because he had said that he would call. "I'm almost finished." He said instead of a hello. "Then I will be ready to walk out the door."

"_Well that's good because you need to leave that office right now." _Jason said as Tommy laughed. Looking at his watch, he saw that he had plenty of time to get home. Jason was just worrying to be worrying now.

"Don't worry, I'm standing up now." He said as he shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket. "I still have plenty of time to shower and change before getting back to the hotel and greet everyone." He said.

"_Okay I'll see you at the hotel tonight."_ Jason said before ending the call.

Tommy shook his head and made his way out of his office and down to the ground floor and his car. Trust Jason to make sure that he is not late tonight. Cranking his car, he buckled up and put the car in drive. It didn't take him too long get home. Grabbing his stuff, he made his way inside and rushed upstairs.

A quick shower and shave before getting into his tux shouldn't take too long but he would keep an eye on the clock just the same. Tonight wasn't the night to be late. He quickly stripped before getting into the shower. He thought about what Kimberly would be wearing and knew that it would be stunning. Katherine's designs were remarkable and he couldn't wait to see how she showed off Kimberly's body.

XXXX

Kim closed her eyes as the woman applied her make-up. She was happy now that she had worn a button up shirt since it would be easier to change into her dress this way. Her hair was already done and she had to admit that she loved it. The woman had done exactly as she had asked. She had it half up/half down with curls. It was a perfect look for tonight and would amazing with the dress.

Normally she would have done her own her hair and make-up but she just knew that if she would have of tried to do it then she would run late.

"Okay Kimberly, you are finished." The woman said as Kim opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"It looks good, thank you." Kim said as the woman smiled and backed up for Kim to stand up.

"You're welcome and you can change in the back room." She said pointing down the hall. "No one will bother you." She said.

"Thank you for letting me change here. It saves me time from driving home then back again." Kim stated.

"Oh it's not a problem at all." The woman said as Kim walked down the hall and found the room. She quickly changed before coming back out. She saw the look in the woman's eyes and wondered if she should just get the backup dress out of her car and wear it. "Uh Kimberly I thought that you were going to a Black and White Ball." She said.

"I am." Kim confirmed. "How much do I owe you?" She asked walking over to the counter.

"$40." The woman said somewhat distracted.

"Okay here, keep the change." Kim said handing the woman $60 before walking outside and over to her car. She cranked the car and looked at the time. "I'm going to be right on time." She muttered to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the hotel.

XXXX

"Thank you, Mr. Oliver." The valet said as Tommy got out of his car and handed the man a tip. He watched as his car disappeared before making his way inside.

"Tommy, everything is all ready to go for tonight." Ashley said coming up beside him. "I have double checked everything and the hotel assures me that the press will be limited to outside the doors. They know not to let anyone inside except for the approved list." She stated.

"Thanks Ashley and let me tell you that you look great tonight." He said as she blushed.

"Yes I thought so too." Andros said coming up beside Ashley. They had been married almost three years now and Tommy really respected the man. Andros was currently working with the ambassador on ways to improve the drinking water in Africa. Ashley and Andros had met at this ball five years ago. His charity for drinking water had been the featured charity that year.

"Andros, I'm glad that you could make it." Tommy said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Well I wouldn't miss my wife in this knockout gown for the world." He said with a laugh. Ashley's gown was a stunning black one shoulder dress that really reminded him of Ashley. He wondered again what Kim's dress looked like.

"I know what you mean." Tommy said laughing as Ashley groaned.

"Anyway your table is located near the stage. The food will be served at seven with the auction to start once dessert is served. All the items but one have arrived and have been marked with their starting bid." She informed him looking at the clipboard in her hands.

"What item isn't here?" He asked looking over the room. Everything looked great and very understated. It was the classic elegance that he had wanted for this year's event.

"Kimberly said that she would be bringing it." She replied. "Don't worry; I can pull it easily if she forgets." She explained.

"She won't forget, I'm sure." He stated. "Thanks for getting everything set up. You have done a wonderful job." He said praising her.

"It was nothing and a lot easier than rearranging your schedule which I did before I left today." She remarked.

"You got everything moved so that I can be in Paris with Kimberly?" He asked wondering how she did it in only a few hours.

"Well you can't fly out until the night of the 14th but you will be there in plenty of time for the ceremony. I talked to Kim's parents to get the time and place to make sure that I could get you there. Everything is taken care of and I have booked your flight which is a red eye." She said with a smile.

"I guess a bonus is in your future." He remarked.

"Make it a trip to Hawaii and we're square." She teased as Andros laughed.

"Ashley, you can't demand that your boss pay for a trip to Hawaii for doing your job." Andros stated shaking his head.

"Oh she demands all the time but this time she has earned it." Tommy said. "A trip to Hawaii?" He asked as she nodded. "Done." He said kissing her forehead.

"Perfect, I think I'll take a month." She muttered as Andros groaned. "Don't worry, honey. I know that Tommy can't survive a day without me so I can only be gone for a few days." She said patting Andros' cheek.

"Wish I could argue with that but she's right." Tommy said as people started coming. "I guess I need to start welcoming people here. Thanks again, Ashley." He said as she nodded and watched him walk back to the door. The board members were the ones coming in. She knew that they would be the first ones here because they wanted to watch Tommy's actions closely.

XXXX

Kim pulled up outside the hotel behind Jason and Trini. She really had made good time since she had almost beat them here.

"Jason, Trini." She called out as she climbed out of the car and handed the valet her keys before grabbing the bag out of the backseat. "Thank you." She said to the valet as he nodded. She noticed then that Trini's dress looked really great on her. Trini was in a black strapless dress that rhinestones on it as well. It didn't have as many as hers had but it still sparkled in the light.

"Kimberly, what are you wearing?" Trini asked as she rushed over to Kimberly's side as Jason handed the valet his cars. He looked at Kim's dress and rushed to her side too while shrugging off his jacket.

"Here this will cover your dress." He said as she stepped back. He couldn't believe that she was wearing that dress.

"No, I'm fine." She said shaking her head.

"Kimberly what were you thinking?" Trini asked pulling her off to the side. "This is Tommy's big night and this stunt could ruin it for him." She whispered.

"Trini, its fine. Trust me." She stated as Trini groaned.

"Trust you when you are dressed like that?" Trini asked.

"Yes, trust me." Kim pleaded.

"Fine but we're not walking in with you." Trini stated.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked. "She is going to need support in that dress because I'm pretty sure that Tommy is going to kill her." He stated.

"It's fine, I can walk in by myself and Tommy is not going to kill me." Kim stated firmly. "Anyway you two go on and I will follow behind you."

"Okay if you say so." Jason said reaching for Trini's hand. He shot one last look at Kimberly before walking Trini through the doors and into the banquet room where the ball was being held.

"Just breathe." Kim whispered to herself as she squared her shoulders and made her way inside the hotel.

"Hold up miss, this is a private function." A uniformed man said stopping Kimberly.

"I know and I believe that you will find my name on the list." Kim said sweetly. "My name is Kimberly Oliver." She said as the man looked at her questioningly before glancing down at his list.

"Well your name is on the list but you do understand that this is a Black and White Ball, right?" He asked as she sighed. Apparently she should have just worn the backup dress.

"I know." She said as she moved past him into the room. The noises that had been raised when she entered the room suddenly stopped. All eyes were on her, waiting to see what she would do. Smiling she made her way to her husband's side and waited for his reaction to her dress.

XXXX

Tommy shook hands with one of the board members and spoke with them for a few minutes before he walked off. He resisted the urge to look at his watch. Kimberly should have already been here since Jason and Trini had already arrived. He knew that she wouldn't be late but he would feel better if he had her at his side.

Scanning the room, he tried to see if he had missed her in the sea of black and white but couldn't if he had or not. She wasn't here yet apparently. Turning slightly, he noticed someone walking towards him. Pasting a smile on his face, he turned to greet yet another person but he lost his smile when he saw who it was.

His wife had finally made it which made him happy but her dress did not. In the sea of black and white, she stood out clearly. There would be no mistaking her tonight in her pink dress!

"Kimberly." He moaned to himself. He wondered how this would play out with the board members and the press tomorrow.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I will be posting pictures of the dresses on my facebook page tomorrow. Be sure to check them out and see how the girls looked. Also I wanted to thank everyone for showing amazing support for my idea of writing a book. I hope to start soon and had it up later this summer. I will let everyone know when it is available just in case any of you are interested in getting it.


	14. Pink

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This chapter is for my girls on here. You know who you are and I really hope that this chapter brings a smile to your face.

XXXX

Kimberly saw the look in Tommy's eyes and knew that he was disappointed in her. She did have better fashion sense to know that you did not wear a color other than black or white to a Black and White Ball but she did have a plan. Squaring her shoulders, she walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck much to his surprise she noted. She would take that look off his face one way or another.

"Hello lover." She whispered as she pulled his head towards her and kissed him in front of everyone. She felt his hands wrap around her body and settled at her waist as he kissed her back. It was probably not the type of kiss that you shared in front of a room full of people but she didn't care at that moment. He was kissing her back not merely letting her kiss him. It was a good sign as far as she was concerned.

"You are in big trouble, missy." He whispered against her lips before pulling back from her. He wasn't looking disappointed at her any longer she was very pleased to see. In fact he was almost grinning over her stunt.

"You can punish me later." She whispered smiling up at him. She noticed then that he had some of her pink lipstick on his lips so she gently reached up and wiped it away from with her fingers. "Now it doesn't look like you've been kissing your wife." She said as he shook his head at her.

"Pink? Really?" He asked looking down at her dress. "You could have at least gone with a pale pink." He suggested as she shrugged. She did notice that didn't suggest that she wear a black or white gown only a less bright dress.

"Well talk to your friend, Katherine about it. She is the one who made the dress and picked the color." She informed him with a smile as he groaned. He should have known that Katherine would behind this. She liked to buck tradition every now and again. She also knew that Kimberly loved pink more than anyone else so it would have been next to impossible for Kim to turn the dress down.

"Did she know that this was a Black and White Ball?" He asked glancing around the room. It seemed like everyone had gotten over their initial shock of her dress and was back to their own conversations which was a good thing. No one seemed to even care that Kimberly was bucking tradition and fashion code in her hot pink dress. The fashion faux pas didn't seem to bother anyone that he could tell.

"Actually she did know and I do have a plan for this dress." She said moving around to his side as she dropped her arms from around his neck.

"I get it; you are donating it to be auctioned off." He said as she nodded. "Clever and a great way to show off of the item." He whispered close to her ear. He was very impressed with her; she had thought this through even if she hadn't discussed it with him first.

"I thought so." She mused as one of the board members made his way over to Tommy and Kimberly. He wasn't looking angry at all which gave Kim hope that this would turn out alright for Tommy. Hopefully this dress bought in lots of money so that even the most conservative on the board wouldn't fuss on Tommy for her stunt. Money talked and in this case, she hoped that a lot of money would smooth ruffled feathers.

"Kimberly, I must you say look wonderful in that dress." Carter said as Kim smiled. She did always like Carter since he was one of the youngest on the board and had always backed Tommy in his decisions no matter how crazy they might sound at the time. It had helped that Carter had worked side by side with Tommy over the years until he took over his father's place on the board. Carter knew how hard Tommy had worked through the years so he knew that Tommy deserved to be the CEO. Tommy knew how to run the company from top to bottom.

"Thank you, I was worry that no one would notice me in this lovely dress which would have been sad considering all Katherine's hard work." She said smiling as Tommy turned his head and coughed into his hand. He slipped his other hand around Kim's waist to keep her close to his side. She was very feisty tonight so he would have to watch her closely to make sure that no one said the wrong thing to her. She might spark and do something else that was equally unheard of like wearing a bright pink dress to a Black and White Ball.

"I don't think that's possible to blend in, in that dress." Carter stated with a smile of his own. "I'm pretty sure that you would have to be blind to miss that dress." He laughed as she laughed with him.

"Oh then my work is done for tonight." She said still smiling. "Where is your lovely wife? I would like to speak with her about the new wing of the hospital." She stated glancing around the room trying to find Dana.

"I do believe that she is hanging around the auction table trying to see what she can spend my money on now." He stated as Kim laughed again. Carter and Dana had been high school sweethearts and had gotten married after college. Dana was in line to take over the surgical unit of the hospital. She was actually the leading surgical doctor in California right now. For Carter to say that Dana was spending his money was just funny, she made as much as he did if not more.

"I'll be sure to tell Dana that when I see her." Kim stated before stepping away from Tommy to make her way over to Dana who was at the auction table. She was wearing a black dress, Kim noted. Dana had never been one to step out of line unless it was to save a life on her operating table.

"Well how mad is the board at me?" Tommy asked glancing from his wife to Carter.

"I would say that they are not mad at you since your wife is quite stunning in that gown. They also know that it's Kimberly who happens to be a favorite of theirs as well as one of the most fashionable women in town." He replied. "Don't worry; I assume your wife is auctioning that dress off later tonight." He remarked grabbing a flute from a passing waiter.

"My wife is their favorite?" Tommy asked as Carter nodded. "Well of course she is and yes she is auctioning that dress off later tonight." He grumbled as Carter smiled. He had known that Kimberly had a plan to wear that dress tonight. It just showed how much she was dedicated to making this night memorable. Everyone would want to bid on that dress because it would be featured in every newspaper by morning.

"Then they will love her even more for committing a fashion faux pas to help raise money for a charity." Carter stated as Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry she knows what she's doing." He said before leaving Tommy's side to join his wife and Kim.

Tommy knew that Kimberly had a plan but it was still a little unnerving for her to step outside the box and the board to love her for it unlike him when he did something crazy. The good thing was that the board loved her so she was allowed to step outside the box and shake things up without bringing anything negative to the company's image.

XXXX

"Oh look at Kira, she is gorgeous." Trini muttered as Jason glanced around to see where Trini was looking at. He didn't see Kira at first until some people move to give him a clear view. She did look beautiful on Connor's arm as they walked into the room. He wondered if Kimberly had given them a ticket to tonight since she really seemed to like the young couple.

"Now why didn't Kim wear a dress like that?" He asked as Trini sighed. Kimberly would have looked beautiful in a white dress in the sea of black.

"Well it's Kimberly." Trini said as Jason nodded. "Anyway no one seems to be that upset over the fact that she is in a pink dress." She pointed out as Kira and Connor made their way over to them finally making it through the crowd.

"Uh is Kimberly wearing a pink dress?" Connor asked leaning in as Jason sighed. Connor had only been here a few minutes and had already spotted Kimberly.

"Yes she is." Trini replied with a smile. She really loved that Kimberly had taken this risk even if it was giving Jason heart palpitations at the moment. "Don't worry though it's all part of her plan." She stated.

"Well I think she looks great and very bold." Kira stated glancing over at Kimberly who was still by the auction table. "The press will all be writing about this event tonight to make the morning papers and I know that she will be the one featured." She commented.

"As long as it's all good press then that's fine." Jason muttered as Trini elbowed him swiftly in the ribs.

"Oomph." He groaned rubbing his side trying to take the sting out from Trini's hit.

"I don't think that the press would dare write anything bad about Kimberly especially since she looks that great." Kira said as Trini nodded looking squaring at Jason.

"I agree." Connor said. "Now where is the auction table so that I can check out what they have?" He asked changing the subject.

"Follow us; we haven't checked it out either." Trini said reaching for Jason's hand as Kira and Connor did the same. The two couples made their way over to the opposite end of the auction table from Kimberly who was still in discussion with Dana.

XXXX

"I must say that you look amazing in that dress." Dana whispered as she waved to several people in the room. Since she was known, she waved at everyone so that she didn't slight anyone. It was also good to do when the hospital asked for funds. She didn't want any of these people thinking that she thought she was better them that she couldn't wave when she saw them. "You're very brave to wear that to this event." She stated as Kim smiled, at least someone liked her dress but then again Dana loved pink almost as much as she did.

"I'm not sure that Tommy sees it that way." She stated thinking about his expression when he had first seen her. She was really having second doubts now about wearing this dress after seeing how some of the other people here had looked at her in distain.

"Probably not but have you seen the amount of press that's outside now?" She asked looking over her shoulder to the windows behind them. The windows were tinted so the press couldn't actually see into the room but the people on the inside could see perfectly.

"I think that's more press than has ever been here." Kim muttered looking at the windows. The amount of press here didn't really worry her because at least they would have to mention what the event was and which charity was being featured so it had been a good thing to wear the dress if only to draw notice to the charity.

"Well I would have to agree with that, the board can't get too mad at Tommy since it was his wife that has bought in more press than has ever been here before." She stated. "Free press is a great thing." She remarked patting Kimberly's shoulder.

"My wife is correct in that." Carter said walking up behind them. "What are you going to do after the auction?' He asked wrapping an arm around Dana's waist. "Please tell me that you are not going home naked tonight, I don't think that Tommy will handle that at all." He teased as she instantly thought of the horror on Tommy's face should she decide to go home naked. It would be almost worth it to see that expression.

"Well I'm going to change into my backup dress before the auction starts so that it can be on display during bidding." She answered with a smile. She knew that Tommy would die of a heart attack if she was to walk out of here without a stitch of clothing on.

"What color is this backup dress?" Carter asked smiling at her. She knew that he was wondering if there was going to be another shock wave to hit the room when she revealed the backup dress.

Kim smiled. "It's black." She replied slyly.

"You couldn't have worn that and just bought this dress for the auction?" He asked as Dana sighed. Carter loved to tease Kimberly anytime they were in the same room. She couldn't understand how her straight-laced husband could tease the petite brunette when he never really teased anyone else.

"No because wearing it is better." She answered as he nodded. "Think about it, everyone is going to want the one dress that stood out in a crowd of the rich and famous." She stated in a sassy tone.

"I agree." Dana said. "Oh I see T.J. and Cassie coming in; I'm going to go say a quick hello." She said pulling away from his arm slightly.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you." Carter said as she nodded. "We'll see you later, Kimberly." He said as she smiled.

Kim watched them walk away before she turned back to the table containing the items up for auction. There were some really great things this year like a trip to London, a five day cruise, and a weekend in the Hamptons. People liked to donate when they knew that the money would be going for the charity. This year's charity was the American Heart Association. It had been chosen before Zordon's death so it really meant a lot to the company and people of the city to have it as the star charity this year.

She had noticed that Kira, Connor, Jason, and Trini had been looking at the items before walking back over to Tommy while she had been talking to Dana and Carter. She wondered what they would bid on when the time came.

"Who would have ever thought that my cousin would marry you just to get his father's company?" A voice full of malice said behind her. Spinning around she saw Skull standing there in his black tux and his hair spiked up. The top three buttons on his white shirt were undone like he had gotten hot or something. On Tommy that would have looked hot but on Skull, it looked messy. She knew that he had have been drinking already since she could smell it from where she was standing. Normally he never said a cross word to her or even frowned at her but he was doing both at the moment. The alcohol had already started changing his attitude towards her.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked hoping that she had not heard that correctly. He couldn't have found out the real reason that she and Tommy had gotten married. There was no way that he could have and not gone to the press already. He had to have just guessed that in his drunken state.

"I was just wondering why you agreed to marry Tommy just for him to take control of the company." He said as she groaned inwardly. She made sure that her expression didn't change though. She couldn't let him see that he had rattled her with knowing the truth.

"I'm not sure where you got your information but I married Tommy because I love him." She stated which wasn't a lie since she did love him just not in the way that you should love your husband, although those lines were beginning to blur for her over the past several weeks. She wasn't quite sure what she really felt for Tommy at this moment but it was more than friendship love.

"But why did he marry you?" He asked taking a step closer to her but she didn't give him the satisfaction of taking a step back even though the alcohol smell was overwhelming her at the moment. "Because we all know that you're not pregnant in that dress." He snarled looking her up and down which sent tremors throughout her body. She wanted to cover up her body now. His glaze had made her feel gross and like a slut. No gentleman would ever look at a woman like that in public.

"Because he loves me." She stated calmly even though she just wanted to scream at him.

"Wrong or at least he loves you like the best friend you are, not like you are his wife." He stated. "I can't believe that Zordon would demand his son to get married to secure the company. I also can't believe that you would marry him just for him to get the company. I'm pretty ashamed of you for that stunt." He commented. "Shame on you, Kimberly." He whispered.

"Why would Zordon demand Tommy to get married when Tommy is his heir?" She asked calmly. "The company is Tommy's and has always been Tommy's." She stated.

"Well it is now, thanks to you." He muttered. "So tell me, how long do you have to stay married to my cousin?" He asked snidely. "I mean I would think that you wouldn't want to put your life on hold for too long. I'm sure that we can be looking for divorce papers at your one year anniversary citing irreconcilable differences." He said running his eyes up and down her body once again. It dawned on her that his look wasn't too different from Tommy's when he wanted something but unlike Tommy's, she didn't feel the heat only disgust.

"I believe in marrying for life." Kim stated instead of answering his question. "And I'm pretty sure that my husband shares that same view." She stated. "You may want to check your facts before accusing people." She said before walking away from him and towards Tommy.

She would have to tell him later what Skull said because he would need to find out who had told Skull and if they had told anyone else. They would also have to be on damage control watch in case Skull decided to tell all to anyone for a huge chunk of change. This could not have come a worse time. Everything had seemed to be settling down but with Skull knowing, it was only a matter of time that the whole world would know as well.

Tommy could not lose his company to Skull and she would do everything she could to make sure of that.

XXXX

Tommy scanned the room and saw Kimberly talking to Skull. He wondered what they were talking about since he had never known Kimberly to actually talk to Skull on her own. She wasn't ever mean to him but she tried not to be alone with him since Skull had a major crush on her. He had had it since middle school and hadn't really gotten over it much to Kim's dismay. He wondered if he should go over to them to ease Kim's discomfort.

"You know Kim's stunt with the dress could have really backfired on you." Jason said breaking through Tommy's thoughts on rescuing Kimberly from Skull.

Turning around he saw that Trini was at Jason's side like she had been since they had walked in together. Kim had to be very proud of herself for getting them together. She liked to play matchmaker. "I know." He said. "Did you know what color her dress was before tonight?" He asked looking at Trini. They were best friends so if anyone knew then it would be Trini. Kim confided in Trini on almost everything.

"No, not at all, she just picked the dress up this afternoon." She supplied as he nodded. "I don't even think she knew the color of the dress before she tried it on this afternoon." She added.

"Why is Kim talking to Skull?" Jason asked when he noticed who Kimberly was talking too. "She has never been comfortable around him." He commented watching them closely.

"Don't know just that he had walked over to her after Carter and Dana had left her side. It's weird too because he seems very anxious talking to her." Tommy stated while reading Skull and Kim's body language. Something was not right, he knew but what could Skull be talking to Kimberly about. They didn't share anything in common except for him.

"Well he does still have that crush on her so maybe that's it." Jason remarked.

"No, I don't think so." Trini said. "Look at Kim's body language; she is not happy with whatever he is saying to her." She pointed out as Tommy nodded.

"Yea I saw that but it can't be anything too terrible, I mean she is still sort of smiling." Jason said. "If she was that upset then I would think that fist would be flying." He mentioned as Trini rolled her eyes at his commented. He was right though, if Kimberly felt in danger or offended then she could protect herself.

"Well you never know with Skull." Tommy muttered when he noticed Kim finally moving away from Skull before walking towards him. Smiling, he reached for her hand as soon as she was within touching distance. "What were you and Skull talking about?" He asked leaning down next to her ear. He could feel her shaking which scared him a little. What had Skull said to her to cause this reaction? He had to know so that he could decide if it warranted attacking his cousin now or later.

"I'll have to tell you later." She stated in low tones so that no one could hear her. "Now is not the time since dinner is being served." She said as he looked up to see the waiter staff coming out with carts of food. She was right this was not the time to discuss this but he would ask her later because he had to know.

"Let's go find out seats then." He said as she nodded. It didn't take them too long to get to their table since they had been standing near it.

As soon as dinner was over, Kim left the room to quickly change while the President of the AHA and Tommy thanked everyone for coming. She gave the dress to one of the waiters for them to take over to the auction table before making her way back to her seat. No one really seemed to notice that she had changed dresses. She just blended into the crowd now in her black dress. She had made the right decision in wearing the pink one first and she didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

"Okay time to start the auction." The MC for tonight stated as the crowd shifted. This was always the exciting part of the ball that had everyone competing with each other to get those good items and to help raise more money for each item. Normally the items went for much higher than what they were worth but that was the best part. She couldn't wait to see how this night would end.

XXXX

A few hours later, Tommy scooped Kim out of the front step of her car and carried her up to the house. She had passed out on the way home but he couldn't blame her. She had had a stressful day with closing arguments then the ball lasted longer than he thought it would.

Struggling, he finally got the front door opened before walking through it and kicking it shut. He then made his way upstairs with Kimberly still sleeping in his arms. It was quite remarkable that she could sleep while he carried her but she had always done it. When they had been younger he had had to carry her in her house several times after parties or late night ball games. Her parents would just smile and wave him up to her room to lay her down. This time though she would be in his bed.

He finally made it upstairs and into his room. Quickly he walked her over to the bed and laid her down. He then slowly took off her shoes before leaning her back up to unzip her dress. The next part was a little difficult but he finally got her dress off without waking her.

He studied the dress for a moment and had to shake his head. This black dress was nothing like that pink one. He was actually glad that he had finally gotten the winning bid. It had taken way too long since apparently Kim's dress was the most popular item up for auction. He wasn't about to let anyone else win that dress though. It was Kimberly's and it would stay hers even if he had had to bid a million dollars for it. Kim had just looked at him when he had bid that. Everyone else in the room finally understood that the dress was leaving with him tonight so they had backed off which made him remember that the dress was still in her car. He would have to get it in the morning because he wasn't about to go back downstairs just to get a dress.

Shrugging off his jacket, he toed off his shoes while untying his tie. Kim was still sleeping as he smiled down at her. Raising his hands, he began unbuttoning his shirt before moving to his belt and pants. He quickly finished undressing and just stood there in his boxers looking down at his wife. She had fallen asleep before he could question her on her conversation with Skull so that too would have to wait until morning.

He yawned then and knew that it was time to get to bed himself. Walking around the bed, he slid between the sheets and pulled Kim into his chest. He kissed her head like he always did before settling against her back and fell asleep.

XXXX

"Wow, I can't believe that Tommy actually bought the dress and for that amount." Jason said as he unlocked the door to let Trini in before he followed close behind her.

"I can." She said with a smile. "I do believe that those two are falling in love." She stated.

"You think so?" He asked as she nodded and turned to face him.

"Think about it, that dress probably snapped his mind and made him really see his wife." She explained. "I don't think that those two will be filing papers in six months."

"You could be right but I wouldn't bet on them yet. They still have to realize that they love each other more than friends." He said reaching for her hand before pulling her through house and up the stairs to his room.

"I know you're right but I still want to bet it all." She whispered as he pulled her into his body.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore." He whispered kissing her soundly.

Every thought vanished from her mind except for him and his kisses. She was really starting to fall for him like her best friend was falling for Tommy. This was going too fast but then again she didn't want to stop it, so fall she would.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes the next morning and stretched. She knew instantly that she was only in her underwear. Tommy must have taken her dress off which was a good thing since she didn't need to sleep in her dress but she wondered why he hadn't at least put a shirt on her. Guys never really thought about putting clothes on a girl. Thankfully there wasn't a chance of her getting cold due to his body pressed along her back. He just put off heat that had her cuddling closer to him for that warmth.

Rolling over, she faced him and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. He slept like a baby without a care in the world which was great for him since he had a stressful job. Reaching up, she traces his lips before running her hands down his chest. She would never get used to waking up next to him which was probably a good thing since they wouldn't be married that long. They were almost at the six month mark already. This year was flying by and she wondered if she could actually go through with the divorce when it came time without causing her too much pain.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tommy muttered as she looked back up at him and saw that his eyes were open.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked sitting up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Since you rolled in my arms." He replied. "Apparently you like touching my mouth." He remarked as she rolled her eyes at his statement. "Did you sleep well?" He asked losing his smile.

"Yea, I mean why wouldn't I?" She asked as he shrugged and sat up as well.

"What time do you have to go in?" He asked running his fingers through her hair to brush it back off her face.

"Well I don't have to go in unless I get a call or text that the jury is back." She answered. "What about you?" She asked.

"The office is actually closed today due to the ball last night but I may go in later to do some work on the Paris deal." He explained.

"So we have the whole morning to ourselves?" She asked with a wink.

"Yea, what did you have in mind?" He asked toying with a few strands of her hair.

"I was thinking of staying in bed all day." She replied trying not to smile even though she failed with that.

"Great idea but first I want to know what Skull said to you." He said as her mood changed at his statement. She had forgotten about Skull's comments but of course he hadn't. Tommy apparently was worried about what Skull could have possibly said but she couldn't fault him that. Skull had evidence that wouldn't look good for either of them if he decided to share it with anyone.

Kim took a deep breath before sitting up completely. Tommy followed her up as he got out of bed. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans before walking back to Kim who was still sitting on the bed. "Skull found out the real reason that we got married." She stated quietly as she tucked the sheet around her body.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting back down beside her.

"He knows that we married just so that you could keep the company and become the CEO instead of him" She replied. "I don't know how he knows or what he has seen but it's not good news for us."

"Did he tell you who told him? He asked as he jumped up and began to pace around the room running his fingers through his short spikey hair.

"He didn't disclose who it was." She replied. "But I didn't give him a hint that it was correct." She explained.

"No of course not but someone did." He muttered.

"Well I guess that he could have read the will himself." She mentioned hoping that that had been the case.

"I'm sure he did but that clause wasn't in the will." He said looking over at her.

"What? But I thought…" She paused as Tommy sighed.

"My father had it in a separate letter addressed to me." He explained. "The will only says to follow what his letter contained. If he did read the will then it would only be a little byline that would confuse him." He stated. "Someone must have told him."

"Who? I mean the only people who know besides you and me is Jason and Trini." She said thinking about if anyone could have over heard her or Trini talking about it anything but then pushed that thought away because she and Trini never really talked about it when anyone was near.

"I don't know but I will find out." He promised. "We will just have to brace ourselves in case he goes to the press. I will have my media department ready in the event that he does." He said standing back up.

"Okay I guess that's all we can do." She said as her phone chirps. Flipping back she reached for her phone which wasn't where she normally put it but then she remembered that she hadn't got into bed herself.

"Here." Tommy said handing it to her. "I had it next to mine last night so it could charge." He explained as she nodded and checked her phone.

"The jury is back." She stated. "I'm needed in court at 1 today." She commented before standing up.

"I guess our day in bed is going to have to wait." He teased as she sighed.

"Yea and I really wish that the jury coming back this early was a good thing." She said walking over to him. "Normally if they come back early it's not good for the defense." She stated slowly.  
"Well no matter what happens you have done a wonderful job on this case." He said cupping her face. "No one can fault your dedication to this case." He whispered leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him back. Since she didn't have to be at the court house until 1, she didn't have to leave quite yet. With that thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fitted her body better against him.

Tommy ran his hands down her body before picking her up by her hips. He felt Kim wrap her legs around his waist before walking her back to the bed. "I assume that you want to put the rest of our morning to good use." He said against her neck as she nodded. "As you wish." He whispered before kissing her as he lowered both of them down to the bed.

XXXX

Kim smoothed her shirt as she stood up next to Rita, Trini, and Connor. The judge had just asked them to rise for the announcement of the verdict. Kim took a small breath and tried to ease her nerves. No matter how much she wanted to scream just get it over with, she just stood there calmly.

"Juror number 5 would you mind reading the verdict for the court." The judge said as the said juror stood up and took a piece of paper from the bailiff.

"On the count of murder of the first degree, we the jury find the defendant," The juror paused as Kim gripped her hands together. "Not guilty." He said as cheers and boos echoed throughout the courtroom.

"Order!" The judge yelled as he banged his gravel. "I will have order in this courtroom." He stated as the room grew quiet. "I will like to once again thank the jury for their service." He said looking over at the jury.

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone stood up for the jury and judge to exit.

Once people started leaving Kim takes a deep breath. They had won the case which pleased her since they had spent countless hours on it.

"Thank you." Rita said quietly as Trini and Connor smiled.

"You are welcome." Kim stated. "You are free to go." She said as Rita nodded.

"I'm glad. I would have hated to spend the rest of my life in jail." Rita remarked.

"You will have to lay low for a while. This was a tough case for the people and some are not happy that you were found not guilty." Connor instructed. In high profile cases there were always some people who did not agree with the verdict.

"Okay." She muttered. "Would it be okay if I leave the state?" She asked as Kim wondered why this bugged her. It just seemed like Rita was running away and not that happy that she was free.

"I wouldn't advise picking up and moving at this moment." Trini said. "It would look bad on your part and make people think that you really are guilty." She stated.

"It doesn't matter if I'm guilty or not. The jury said I'm not so what could people do to me?" She asked looking angrily at Trini.

"Yes the jury has said you are not guilty but some people may think that they need to correct their mistake." Kim explained slowly. "You will need to stay out of the limelight for a while until this case blows over."

"Okay." Rita said simply but walking away from them.

Kim, Trini, and Connor watched her walk away. The police would escort her back to her home so that she wouldn't have to call a cab and fight through the crowd. It had all been arranged before the verdict had been read just in case it would turn out this way.

"I still think she's guilty." Trini muttered as Connor agreed.

"Doesn't matter now." Kim muttered. "Even if she is guilty we cannot retry her because of the double jeopardy law."

"I know but I wish we could." Trini stated before picking up her briefcase.

"I have to agree with Trini." Connor said as Kim shook her head. She still believed that Rita was innocent but she wasn't fighting about it. The case was over as far as she was concerned.

"Okay well I'll see both of you tomorrow at the office." Kim said while she picked up her briefcase and made her way outside. Once she stepped into the sunlight, she put her sunglasses on and walked to her car only to pause when she saw it. Leaning against her car was Tommy looking very relaxed and totally happy.

Shaking her head, she walked over to him and had to laugh. "Congrats on winning the case." He whispered as pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

"Oh wow that was a better congratulations than I thought I would get." She mumbled. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking around the parking lot for his car.

"I thought that I could take you out to eat for winning the case." He stated with a grin.

"Did Jason drop you off?" She asked unlocking her car.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Do you have to go back to the office or can we go to eat now?" He asked.

"Isn't it a little early for dinner?" She asked laughing. "I feel like we are a little old couple going to eat dinner at 2." She stated as he laughed.

"Okay how about we go riding first then go out to eat." He suggested.

"Actually that would be great." She said as he smiled and got in the driver's seat while she slid into the passenger side.

"Do you need to go home and change?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, I have some clothes at the stables." She said looking over at him in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Okay then that's where we'll go then." He said as she nodded and leaned back against the seat. Everything was finally easy. Thankfully she had some time before her next case since she would be flying out to Paris in two weeks. It would have been hard to start a case then leave for a week. She also hadn't been sure if this case would have been finished either since juries could take as long as they need to, to come to a verdict.

Tommy turned the radio on as Kim closed her eyes and let the strains of music flow through her mind. She was glad that Tommy was driving even though it was her car. He was one of the few people that she ever let drive her car and it was only because he took care of it if anything happened to it. A few minutes later, she felt the change in the road and knew that they were close to the stables. Opening her eyes, she saw the stables come into view.

"This ride will be great." She mused as Tommy laughed and parked the car. They both got out and walked into the office so that she could change before they could ride.

XXXX

Over the next week, Tommy and Kimberly settled into married life without Kim's case hanging over their heads. It was like they could actually spend time together. Kim spent little time in the office since she had taken some time off to rest up and get ready for her mother's vow renewal. She would be flying out in the morning and had to pack tonight.

"Looks like a tornado has gone through our bedroom." Tommy mused behind her.

"I don't know what to pack for a week in Paris." Kim groaned as she stood up but she wasn't as steady as she should have been.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Tommy asked rushing toward her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I just stood up too fast." She said holding her head. "Whoa, that wasn't good."

"Are you feeling weak?" He asked helping her over to the bed.

"Just a little." She muttered. "But I feel better now." She said.

"I bet your iron is low again, come on let's get you something to eat." He stated as she nodded and let him help her down the stairs. She was feeling better now but she knew that she had to eat something or Tommy would rush her back to the hospital. Once they were in the kitchen, he quickly made her a turkey sandwich.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her the sandwich before making one for himself.

"How long will it take you to pack?" He asked between bites.

"Hopefully not too long." She replied. "When is your flight?" She asked.

"In three days, I'm on the red eye." He answered.

"Okay just text me when your plane gets in and I will come pick you up." She stated. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay but if it is let me know and I can catch a cab to the hotel." He said as she nodded. They both finished their food before he walked her back upstairs so that she could finish packing.

XXXX

Tommy rubbed his eyes as he stood up and looked out the window. Kim had been gone for two days and he hadn't gotten decent sleep since she had been gone. How had she ruined his sleep so completely? He never used to sleep next to a woman but two nights without her had him going crazy. What would happen when they separated? How would he sleep then?

"We've got to talk." Jason said busting into his office. Tommy could tell that something was up because normally Jason didn't bust into his office like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked spinning around to face his best friend.

"Look at the paper." He said thrusting it into Tommy's face.

Tommy sighed and grabbed the paper before sitting down to read whatever had Jason in a panic. It only took him a few seconds before he exploded. "WHAT?" He yelled quickly reading the headline once again. _Oliver's marriage of convenience falls apart as wife flees to France with her mother and step-father._ The headline read.

"You might want to contact the media department and your lawyers to get a retraction and sue for defamation or whatever else you sue for." Jason said running his hands through his hair.

"How did they even know that she is in Paris?" Tommy asked as he tried to think of what to do.

"I don't know but the phones have been going crazy from the board and every news station." Jason informed him. "Everyone wants to know if it's true that you and Kimberly have a marriage of convenience and if your marriage is over." He explained.

"Okay, I'll call whoever I need too." He said while wondering where his cousin was at this moment. There was only one person who could have told the paper about his marriage.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said before leaving the room as Tommy picked up his phone to send a quick text to Kim to let her know what's going on before contacting his father's lawyer first.

XXXX

Kim felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a text from Tommy. He had sent her several texts every day that she had been here. It was sort of cute and she couldn't hide her smile. He was apparently missing her already. Unlocking her phone, she quickly read the text and felt her blood run cold. Skull had leaked the news of their marriage.

She had to take a deep breath as she read his next text that said not to worry about anything. He was taking care of it. Thankfully her parents, his mother, and his sister were already here in Paris far away from the papers. They could check online for local news but Kim knew that they wouldn't since they had been busy all day every day with getting everything ready for the renewal. She would just have to act normal around everyone until she got to talk to him. He would reassure her, she knew but until then she would think about something else.

Setting her phone to the side, she finished her food. She had been feeling really light headed since she had gotten to Paris. It had to be the change in time zones or something else so she just try to eat as much red meat as she could but it didn't seem to be working. She didn't really want to go to the doctor just for low iron again but if she wasn't better by the time she got back in Angel Grove then she would. If she didn't go then Tommy would make her. He always made sure that she went to the doctor if anything was off in her body even if it was just a cold.

XXXX

Tommy rubbed his forehead. He had finally gotten everything taken care of. It had taken hours but it was over. He had also talked to every member of the board to assure them that everything was fine in his marriage. He explained to them that Kimberly was only in Pairs for her parent's vow renewal and that he would be joining her in 24 hours. Thankfully that had quieted them on the issue of his marriage.

Spinning in his chair, he grabbed some files to look over some stuff. He had to make sure that everything was ready in Paris. He flipped through some files until he came to one that wasn't his. It was one of his father's files and he wondered how he had missed it when he had cleaned out the filing cabinets.

Opening it, he saw that it was nothing to do with the business. It looked like a letter from his father and it was addressed to him which he found very odd. Settling against his chair, he read what his father had left for him.

_Dear Tommy, _

_If you are reading this then it means that I have passed away and you have actually gotten married in the month time period. I knew that you would because you wanted this business. I know that you thought that I hated you to require this of you but I don't. In fact I love you even if I didn't tell you often enough. _

_I'm sure that it has been in the back of your mind on why I demanded that you get married in such a short period of time after my death. Well I will say that I planned it that way. _

_I know you better than you think son. In fact I know that you married Kimberly. I'm sure that is freaking you out now but I told you that I know you. Kimberly has been your best friend since the day she was born but I saw those deeper feelings between you. So I saw this as my opportunity to do some matchmaking. _

_Don't worry; I have talked to your mother about this. She advised me not to do this but I wouldn't be moved. I saw this as my chance to enhance your life with the only woman that I saw as my daughter-in-law. _

_I'm sure that you are angry at my words but think about it son. After being married to Kimberly could you ever let her go? I know that you have gotten her into your bed by this point but if not don't skip out on the best part of being married, of sharing yourself with another person, completely. _

_Please think about what I have said and you will see what I have seen for years. Kimberly is your other half of you. She is the perfect woman to help you take the company into the future. She will also make a wonderful mother to my grandchildren. _

_Love,  
__Your dad_

Tommy sat there in shock. His father had known that he would marry Kimberly to keep the business. He didn't think that he acted different with Kimberly than with any of his old friends and knew that that was a lie. Kim had always been different and he had treated her different than any other girl. He had always thought that it was because she was his best friend. He had been wrong though.

Kimberly had been his world for so long that he didn't even realize that he had fallen in love with her. He wasn't sure when or how but he knew without a doubt that he loved her. He couldn't picture his life without her. Picking up his phone, he opened up his text app to quickly type it out but he thought about it. This was not something that you sent in a text message unless you had already told the other person face to face. No this required them to be face to face when he finally shared his heart with her.

He would tell her in Paris. It was the City of Love after all and perfect for his declaration of love. He just hoped that she felt the same way about him. If she didn't then he would plan an all-out war to secure her heart in his hands. He couldn't let her go now that he had her.

XXXX

Kim had to place her hand on the wall to stay upright. What was wrong with her? She had just finished dinner so she shouldn't be this weak. Something was really wrong with her, she feared.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini whispered as she grabbed Kim's arms and looped it around her neck to help stabilize Kimberly.

"I don't know. I thought that my iron was low but I think that this is more than a low iron count." She muttered as Trini pulled her into the bathroom.

"Are you going to be sick?" She asked as she leaned Kim against the wall and grabbed some paper towels to wet them in the sink.

"No, I'm not going to be sick but I really want to know what's wrong with me." Kim moaned as Trini placed the wet towel on her neck. She hoped that this helped Kimberly feel a little better.

"I can take you to the hospital." Trini offered as Kim sighed. It would be better if she went since she was so weak after eating. She had to find out what's wrong with her before Tommy saw her like this.

"Okay." She whispered as Trini got worried. She was glad that she had flown in earlier because no one else seemed to realize that something was really wrong with Kimberly. In their defense though Kim was trying to act like nothing was wrong and she had only seen it when Kim had propped against the wall.

"Let's go then." She stated as she pulled Kim against her and hustled her into one of the waiting cars that Pierre had made available to them while they were here. The closest hospital was only 5 minutes away and thankfully Trini knew how to get there without any problems or asking Kim for directions.

An hour later Kim sat there in shock as Trini held her hand. "I can't believe it." Kim whispered as Trini patted her hand. "I just can't believe it."

"Well I can." Trini said with a smile.

"Trini, this is not what I need right now." Kim groaned thinking about what the doctor had just told her.

"I know but apparently someone thought you did." She said as Kim closed her eyes. The doctor's words echoed in her mind as he explained what was really wrong with her.

"I have to tell him." Kim whispered as Trini nodded.

"This is going to throw a kink in those convenience plans." Trini mused.

"Oh yea a real big kink." Kim muttered. "I can't believe that I'm pregnant." She said placing her free hand on her still flat stomach. She knew that birth control wasn't always affected but she had never even had a clue that she had been pregnant.

The doctor told her that she was still early in her pregnancy only about 6 weeks. She also had low iron on top of it which he explained was the reason that she was feeling weaker no matter what she ate. He had prescribed her some iron pills until she got to her regular doctor so that he could review the details and decide the best course for the pregnancy.

"Don't worry; you will be a wonderful mother." Trini said before hugging her close as Kim smiled and hugged her best friend. She would tell Tommy and if he didn't want her or the baby then she knew she had her friends that would help her. This wasn't a death sentence on her marriage but joy for her life.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also there is only one chapter left! Don't worry though everything will be tied up.


	15. I'm not letting you go

A/N: This is the final chapter and I hope that everyone likes it. Also I don't own anything but the concept and the baby's name.

XXXX

Tommy had his bags packed and ready to go by the time that he stepped into his office that morning. He couldn't wait until his flight tonight because it meant that he was closer to seeing Kimberly. He was ready to shout to the world that he loved that woman and that he wasn't letting her go at the end of the year. Hopefully he wouldn't have to persuade her too hard but if he had too then he would. He had six months to work on making her love him as much as he loved her.

"Morning Tommy." Ashley said in greeting as Tommy looked up from his desk at her. He hadn't known that she was already here this morning and he had just walked past her desk. Apparently he was that distracted that he missed seeing his secretary.

"Good morning, Ashley." He stated with a smile. "Anything I need to do before I leave tonight?" He asked while sitting down.

"No not that I know but Skull has requested some time to talk to you today before you leave." She revealed as Tommy leaned back in his chair. He wondered when his cousin would come to him after he had call in all his debts. It wasn't the ideal time but it was probably better to get this over and done with now before he talked to Kimberly. It would be reassuring if he could deal with Skull before dealing with his wife.

"Make it after lunch." Tommy stated as Ashley looked at him in shock. She knew that he had a lot going on today with getting ready to leave the office and making sure that he was ready for all the meetings in Paris. It was crazy for him to take time out to talk to his cousin.

"Are you sure?" She asked not quite sure of Tommy's mood. He seemed overjoyed about something but she knew that it wasn't a meeting with Skull that had that look in Tommy's eyes. She wondered if it had anything to do with Kimberly. Tommy always had this special look in his eyes when he thought about his wife. It was really sweet and very romantic.

"Very and make sure that I have at least an hour blocked off to talk to him. I feel that this will be an interesting conversation." He stated as she nodded still unclear about his mood but it wasn't her place to question him about it.

"Very well." She muttered before leaving his office.

Tommy shook his head at her back before swinging his chair around to look at the window. Angel Grove spread out below him like it always had but somehow everything was clearer now than it had been the past six months. It was like a veil had been ripped away from his eyes the moment that he had realized that he loved Kimberly as more than a best friend.

Rubbing his hands together, he thought about the proof he had that Skull had leaked his information to the press. He had gotten a lot of money to spill that story but Tommy's legal team had dealt the paper a hard blow. The retraction had printed this morning very early with the paper's sincerest apologies on the misinformation that they had been given. They had also claimed that they would be investigating the person that had given the information and would take the necessary steps to right this wrong.

The only thing left to do was see his cousin face to face and deal with him without anyone watching. This was a private matter that Skull had taken out in public but Tommy would finish this without any eyes or ears to report back to the press. He couldn't allow Skull to do anything like this again because it would risk his marriage and future with the woman that he loved more than anything else.

Kimberly being out of town at this moment was a plus for him and his plan. She would never have to know what went on between him and Skull unless he told her and at this moment, he wasn't sure that he would share it with her until they had been married at least five years. It would be better if he shared it with her as soon as he saw her when he stepped off the plane but he had something more important to tell her then.

XXXX

"Are you going to tell Tommy when he gets off the plane?" Trini asked walking into Kimberly's room that day. This was considered everyone's morning off since the next two days were going to be busy with getting things decorated and making sure that all the guests made it back to the resort from the airport.

Kim was also lying low in case she got weak again in front of other people. They would worry and question her about what was wrong and then she would have to share that nothing was wrong. No one would accept that from her so then she would have to tell them that she went to the hospital which would lead to her telling them before she got to tell Tommy. It was a never ending cycle so it was just better to hang out in her room for a while.

"I'm not sure; I mean he will be tired from flying in." Kim replied slowly thinking about that first moment that she saw Tommy step off the plane. She wanted to shout it to the world that they were pregnant but she had to know if he saw an expiration date on their marriage or not. She could raise this baby by herself but she preferred to raise it with Tommy at her side.

"Well just think about it." Trini said placing her hand on Kim's thigh. "He is great with kids." She supplied as Kim smiled and nodded. She did know that Tommy was great with children.

"I know he is." She whispered. "I just don't want him to stay married to me because of the baby." She revealed as Trini nodded.

"I know, girlie but you can't deny him from your life or the baby's." Trini said sitting down beside Kim on the bed and pulled her best friend into her side. "Hun, I want you to rest until he gets here and remember that he did ask you to marry him." She said as Kim nodded against Trini's shoulder.

"It was for convenience." Kim pointed out as she pulled away from Trini.

"Yea it was but then again you two had agreed to not have sex but look how long that lasted." She said laughing.

"Ugh, I know but I'm glad that we broke that rule." Kim said blushing.

"Oh I can see that you do and hold onto that fact. Tommy is crazy about you." She stated. "I mean the man just spent a lot of money on a pink dress that you wore to a Black and White Ball." She said with a laugh.

Kim smiled and nodded. "Yes he did." She confirmed. "Thanks Trini, I don't know what I would do without you." She said hugging her best friend before getting out of bed. "Now let's do some sightseeing while we have some free time."

"Are you up for it?" Trini asked concern laced her voice.

"Yea and besides if I get too tired, we can sit down and enjoy the sunshine." Kim said while getting dressed.

"Okay that's fine by me." Trini said standing up. "I'll let you play Tour Guide Barbie."

"Fine then, right this way and made sure that you don't let the door hit you on the way out." Kim smirked as she threw open her bedroom door as Trini shook her head and followed Kim out of the house and into one of the many waiting cars.

The girls weaved their way in and out the Paris' streets as they looked at the different landmarks that had made this city famous. As they stood at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, Kim had to sigh. It would be wonderful if Tommy took her here one night while they were here. It could be the perfect place for her to tell him about the baby, she thought.

After their breather at the base, the girls continued along the cobblestone streets as they found the shopping district and got busy shopping in one of the fashion capitals in the world.

XXXX

Ashley was buzzed that Skull was on his way up, standing quickly she made her way to Tommy's office. She had rearranged his schedule so that he would have an hour alone with Skull. It had been difficult but she knew that it was better this way. Knocking on Tommy's door, she heard his come in and opened the door.

"Skull is on his way up." She informed him as he looked at her from behind his desk.

"Okay, thanks and please hold all my calls unless it's Kimberly." He instructed as she nodded and shut his door before walking back over to her desk. She could have used the intercom but this was easier and it would help use some her restless energy. She had a feeling that this could wrong so many ways.

The elevators across from her desk opened to reveal Skull in jeans and white wife-beater tank under a black leather jacket. It was something that she normally seen him in but she would have thought that he would dress up to talk to Tommy. It wasn't like he was seeing his cousin. He was seeing the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation.

"Is he ready for me?" Skull asked leaning against her desk.  
"He is, go right in." She said motioning to Tommy's door as Skull smirked and leaned away before making his way over there. Ashley watched him open the door without even knocking. Where was his manners, she wondered. How could he be Tommy's cousin?

XXXX

Tommy sat back in his chair as he waited for Skull to make his way into his office. He already knew what he would say but if Skull did something different then Tommy would change his tactic. It was barely minutes after Ashley had announced that Skull was on his way before he was walking through the door without knocking. Did he think that he had Tommy backed against a wall? If so then he was about to show Skull that he wasn't against the wall and in fact had plenty of room to move and trap him.

"So I read the retraction this morning, what does it feel like to lie to the entire nation?" Skull asked shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He looked like he had won the lottery with his bombshell when in fact all it did was make Tommy mad.

"I didn't lie so I don't feel anything on that score." Tommy stated calmly.

"Oh please, I know that your old man made marriage a condition on you getting this job." He retorted looking around the office. "You think that I'm stupid but I have direct knowledge of that fact." He shared as if that made a difference to Tommy. He should have kept that knowledge to himself.

"Oh?" Tommy asked cocking his head to the side as he shoved his hands in his pockets, a picture of complete ease. "Who told you?" He asked rocking back on his heels from the balls of his feet.

"Your mother." Skull stated smugly. "You didn't think that she didn't know the truth did you?" He asked. "I overheard her one day when she thought she was alone. It was like she was talking to herself laughing at your dad for predicting that you would marry Kimberly. It was all rather revealing for her to speak like that."

"She knew that my father did ask me to get married to become the CEO." Tommy revealed. He was mad that Skull had invaded a private moment of his mother's.

"So you're not denying that then?" Skull asked as Tommy shook his head no. "Then why the retraction? Why not tell everyone that you married Kimberly for convenience?" He asked.

"Because I didn't marry her for convenience." Tommy answered slowly. "And my marriage is not falling apart."

"Oh please, you two have been friends since the day she was born. You don't think that I know you two are just married for this job." Skull fired back. "I'm not blind."

"I know you are because I love my wife and have no intention of giving her up, ever." Tommy stated stepping closer to Skull.

"How did she get that bachelor in you to commit to longer than a year?" He asked as Tommy bit back a growl. "I bet she's good in bed for you to change your mind. I'm right because I can see it in your eyes." He said grinning. "Kim spreads her legs for you and you are suddenly a changed man?" He asked. "I don't think she's not that good."

Tommy lost it then. His vision went red as he threw a punch that landed square on Skull's nose. He heard the crunch but didn't care. "No one talks about my wife like that, you understand." He said as Skull glared at him around his hands that were trying to stop the blood that was quickly dripping down his hands and arms to his white tank. "She is my wife and not one of those sluts that you date." He growled resisting the urge to punch Skull again.

"I'm going to sue you for that." Skull whined as Tommy smoothed his tie down at he looked at his cousin.

"Go ahead and try it, I dare you." He whispered. "I will tell the judge exactly what you said about my wife and sit back and watch as the case gets thrown out." Tommy stated. "Don't push me to defend my wife's honor again. Next time I will kill you." He promised.

"That's a threat!" Skull yelled as Ashley threw open the door. She had heard the yelling and knew that she needed to get in there fast before Tommy killed his cousin and got thrown in jail for murder.

"No, it's a promise; now get out of my office and off the property. You are not to step foot near this building, my house, or Kim's office ever again. If I so much as hear about you doing any of the three, I'm coming for you." He said before turning away from his cousin.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Skull yelled as Tommy laughed.

"I do believe that I have." He said as two security men came into the room. Tommy glanced at Ashley and saw her look. He knew that she had called them so that he didn't actually kill his cousin. She was trying to save his job which at the moment he didn't care about. He would give it up if it meant that he could hit Skull one more time.

"I do believe that Mr. Oliver has asked you to leave, if you would follow these two men they will escort you outside." Ashley said very calmly as if she had to throw people out of Tommy's office all the time. She watched as the two men lead Skull out of the office and into the waiting elevator before turning to look at Tommy. She had been impressed by the fact that Tommy hadn't actually killed Skull.

"Did you have to hit him?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes." Tommy replied, saying nothing more. It didn't surprise her though because Tommy was a very private man even if he had just hit his cousin in his office.

"He could sue, you know." She pointed out as he looked over at her.

"He could try." He stated as she trembled. She hadn't ever heard that tone before and hoped that she never did again. This was a side of Tommy that she hadn't seen before and it scared her a little.

"Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Jason has made it to Paris safely." She said changing the subject to a safer topic.

"Why is that my best friend can get to Paris sooner than I can and it's my in-laws vow renewal?" He asked, his voice returning to normal.

"He planned this trip before you did and had the tickets booked more than a few weeks ahead of time." She replied with a smile.

"He could have made sure that we flew out together." He muttered as she laughed.

"I'm sure that he thought you already had your tickets since Kim had booked hers as soon as her parents announced the date." She supplied.

"But he knows how my memory is." He remarked. "By the way, thanks Ashley." He said as she nodded. "No, I'm serious. I don't know what I would have done to him if you hadn't walked in when you did."

"I'm sure that you would have beaten him to a bloody pulp and honestly, he deserved it." She responded.

"I can't believe you're that violent." He remarked.

"Well normally I'm not but I heard what he said about Kimberly and I thought I would murder him myself." She revealed.

"Listening at my door?" He asked as she nodded. "Well at least you're not ashamed to admit it." He commented.

"Why would I be?" She asked before walking to the door. "You may want to ice your hand before you get on the plane. It looks like it's starting to swell and you don't want Kimberly questioning it before you have a chance to explain." She stated before leaving the room.

Tommy looked down at his hand before feeling the pain coursing through it. He didn't even know that it was in pain until he looked at it. Apparently he was too hyped up to know if he hurt his hand or not. He prayed that it wasn't broken because that was something that he didn't want Kimberly to see. Sighing he left his office for the kitchen that was on this floor. He would ice it on and off all day and hoped that it would get better. If it didn't then he would just take some pain relievers once he got on the plane. Nothing was stopping him from seeing Kimberly in several hours, not even a broken hand.

XXXX

Kim slipped her shoes on before looking in the floor length mirror in front of her. Raising her shirt, she looked at her belly. There was nothing different looking about it as far as she could tell. She placed her hands on her belly before closing her eyes. Picturing her baby bought a smile to her face. She couldn't wait to tell Tommy as soon as he got off the plane.

After debating all day with herself, she had decided that she would tell him sooner rather than later and trust that he did what was right for him. She didn't want him to stay married to her just because of the baby. It would put a strain on their marriage and they would end of hating each other after a few years. She would not let her friendship with Tommy suffer because he had been her rock for so long.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and lowered her shirt. It was time to go pick up her husband. He had texted her before taking off and she had tracked his flight. He would be landing in 20 minutes so she needed to get going. Grabbing her purse, she made her way outside into the morning light before reaching for her sunglasses. Thankfully with it being this early in the morning, there was no traffic and she made it to the airport with minutes to spare.

She parked close to the baggage claim entrance/exit before getting out. It was a short walk for her and she hoped that his flight was on time but she knew that she better check just in case it wasn't. Walking over to the arrivals board, she did a quick scan and found his flight and saw that it had already landed. He should be here then.

She made her way back to the baggage and watched as luggage starting moving past her on the conveyer belt. She saw Tommy's bag and had to smile. His bag was so easy to spot because of all the colors. She had bought him a new bag before she had left. It was green, white, red, and black. His initials were also on the bag in pink. When he had seen it, he had loved it except for the pink letters. He asked her why she had done that and she said that he needed more pink in his life.

She grabbed his bag once it reached her and wondered where he was at. There were other passengers grabbing their luggage but not Tommy. Sighing she turned and walked back to the wall closest to the door to wait for him when two arms came around her waist and lifted her up. She screamed as other people glanced over at them.

"Tommy!" She said as he laughed and set her down.

"You might want to stop screaming or people will think that I'm crazy." He whispered in her ear.

Slapping his arm, she dropped his bag at his feet. "You are crazy." She stated. "What took you so long?" She asked as he bent down to grab the handle of his luggage.

"I was helping some women get their bags down. Apparently during the flight that had gotten jammed together." He replied as he reached for her hand. "Did you want me to leave them like that?" He asked winking at her.

"No." She replied with a smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked as they walked outside and to her car.

"Yea, I didn't eat anything on the flight but some snacks." He revealed. "Can we go somewhere or do you need to get back to do something?" He asked as she unlocked the car and handed him the keys.

"No, I don't have anything to do until after lunch." She replied.

"Okay that works but I can't drive here." He stated shaking the keys.

"Oh, yea I forgot that you have trouble with the roads. Alright, so where do you want to go?" She asked taking the cars and getting in the driver side.

Tommy climbed in the passenger side before answering. "It doesn't matter to me." He answered as she nodded and cranked the car. They fell silent and they made their way out of the parking lot and away from the airport. Kim wanted to just tell him her news but for some reason the words would not come out. This was harder than she thought it would be.

Minutes later, she pulled into an open café that had a great view of the Eiffel Tower in the background. There were some people here but not too many which made getting their fast really easy and fast. They sat down at one of the more secluded tables that the café offered. During breakfast, they talked about Tommy's flight and what Kim had been up too but nothing that meant really anything. They were each lost in their own thoughts about how to tell the other their big news.

Once they were finished, Tommy suggested going for a walk and Kim readily agreed. This would be the perfect moment for her to tell him about the baby. No one was around that would care whether they were pregnant or not.

"Tommy…" She started as he pulled her down to one of the empty benches.

"I need to tell you something." He said as she nodded. Apparently he had something big to tell her too by the look on his face.

"Okay." She said biting her lip because she wasn't sure if this would be something that she would want to hear or not.

"I love you." He said simply taking her small hands into his larger ones.

"I love you too." She said.

Smiling, he squeezed her hands. "No, I really love you, not as my best friend but as my soul mate. I have known it for a long time; I just couldn't accept the shift when it happened. You are my world, Kimberly and I can't imagine you not being with me." He said releasing her hands to cup her face instead. "I'm not letting you go." He whispered.

"Oh." She whispered not wanting to break this moment.

"I don't want an expiration date on this marriage or at least not one for fifty or sixty years." He said kissing her softly.

"Oh Tommy." She cried as tears poured down her cheeks. "I really love you too."

"Please tell me that these are happy tears." He begged as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

She smiled a watery smile and nodded. "These are happy tears because I never thought I would hear this from you. I don't want an expiration date either." She stated placing her hands on top of his that were still cupping her face.

"Good because I wasn't letting you even if you wanted me too." He remarked with a smile. "I didn't realize that this love was the forever kind until I read my father's letter." He stated.

"What letter?" She asked as he released her face and pulled her into his lap.

"I was going through some files and came across this letter that my father wrote to me. He explained why he had required me to get married and that he knew I would ask you." He revealed. "He also told me that momma knows the truth too. I was a little shocked or rather very shocked to read his words." He stated as she nodded in understanding. "It wasn't until I was reading his words that I realized that it wasn't just because of his order to get married or lose the business that had me asking you."

"What was it?" She asked quietly as she laid her head on his chest. This was a moment that she would cherish for the rest of her life. It was beyond anything she could have ever pictured.

"It was me not wanting anyone else to realize what a catch you are and taking you away from me. I think that I would have slowly gone crazy if you would have ever married anyone but me." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love hearing you say that even if you are being very possessive." She said smiling.

"Well I can't change that but I do love you and I want us to start a family." He said as she stiffened in his arms. She wondered if he already knew her news. "Don't worry, I don't mean right now. We can wait a few months or even a year. I want to settle into real married life with you none of this, separate bedrooms mess." He stated as she secretly smiled.

"So can I have your closet?" She asked deciding to test the waters.

"How about we share it?" He asked running his fingers down her arm.

"If I have too." She muttered as he laughed. "So you really want to start a family?" She asked.

"Yea, I mean as long as you do. I know that you love kids but I don't know how you feel about children of your own." He explained as she relaxed.

"I would love to have my own kids; in fact we have already started that family that you want." She shared as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"What?" He asked not quite sure that he heard that correctly.

"Well I would say in about nine months we will be welcoming a third member into our family." She explained as she took one of his hands and placed it on her lower abdomen. "I'm only six weeks along so it's still early and anything can happen between now and then." She warned as his fingers curled around her belly. Warmth spread throughout her body from his contact.

"So we made a baby?" He asked looking at her as she nodded. "How did you find out?" He asked.

"Well you know I've been feeling weak." She said as he nodded. "Well I thought that it was just my iron low again so I've been trying to eat as much meat as possible but it seemed like I got worse when I get here. I thought that maybe it was the change in place but it wasn't. Trini took me to the hospital because I was close to passing out. The doctor told me that I did have low iron so he put me on some low dose iron pills for my health and the baby's." She explained quickly so that he didn't get hung up on any one fact.

"Are you okay?" He asked showing more concern for her than the baby at that moment.

"Yea I'm fine. The doctor told me that as long as I take the iron pill and the prenatal vitamins that both me and the baby will be fine." She said as he nodded.

"Good because I can't lose either of you now." He said leaning down to kiss her softly. "Now when are we going to tell anyone?" He asked as she laughed.

"Well since it's still early, I want to wait for a while before we start telling people. Anyway this is my parents' weekend and I don't want to rain on their parade." She stated as he nodded.

"I'm assuming that Trini knows since she took you to the hospital." He mused as she nodded. "So Jason probably already knows since he got here way before I did."

"Probably." She laughed. "But then again I know that those two can keep a secret."

"Yea they can." He said as he helped her to stand. "Come on let's walk a little longer but we get back." He said as she nodded. Once he stood up, he took her hand in his and started walking down the sidewalk.

"What happened with the article?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Skull told them." He answered slowly.

"Well I kind of figured that but what did you do?" She asked.

"How do you know that I did anything?" He asked trying to sidestep the question.

"Uh, because I know you." She supplied as he sighed.

"Skull came to see me before I flew out to discuss how he knew and why he told the paper." He said.

"Who told him?" She asked as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Apparently my mother, she was in the house alone and I guess talking to my dad." He replied. "I mean I know that she does that since I've heard her a few times and he just happened to be there this time." He said.

"She was married to your father for most of her life; I would find it odd if she didn't still talk to him." Kim mused. "I'm just mad that Skull invaded a private moment for her."

"Me too." He stated. "Anyway I talked to Skull and pretty much told him not to come near the company, our house, or your office."

"Did you hit him?" She asked as he stopped.

"Why do you ask?" He asked looking down at her.

She lifted his hand to her mouth and softly kissed the bruise that was barely formed. "This is a little swollen so I assume that you punched him." She said as he sighed and nodded.

"But he made an ugly remark about you and I just saw red. He is not allowed to talk about you like that." He stated as she nodded. "Anyway we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good." She said smiling. "Now let's get back so that I can help decorate." She said as they turned and headed back to her car.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she watched her mother and step-father exchange vows for the second time. She was sitting beside Tommy, holding his hand as they listened to the vows. Their secret was still between them and Jason and Trini. After they had gotten back yesterday, Tommy and Kim had sat down with the two of them and told them that they didn't want anyone to know yet. Jason had teased them about not telling everyone until their anniversary.

They had laughed but Kim pointed out that she would be almost seven months along and probably showing very noticeably by then. He had shrugged and said to play it off but they had come up with telling everyone when she was three months along. It was the standard that people followed and would be fine for them.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Kim stood up and clapped as her parents turned and faced the crowd before making their way back down the aisle. There was a reception to follow before most everyone would fly back the following day.

Since Tommy and Jason had meetings over the next couple of days she would be staying here to spend some time with Tommy. Trini had to be back at the office for her next case that she had been given before flying to Paris. Kim had cashed in some vacation time so that she could get some rest and recharge after that last case. Flynn had agreed that she needed to take a few weeks off since she never took time off.

Taking Tommy's hand, she walked beside him out of the church and over to the reception site. It would be a great meal and party for everyone. It was a great way to celebrate a vow renewal.

XXXX

Six months later Tommy rolled over and looked at his wife. She was still asleep and he knew not to wake her after her restless night. Their baby was already making her presence known with keeping her momma up all night. Leaning up, Tommy softly kissed Kim's rounded belly. He felt a sudden kick and had to smile. His little girl was going to be something else.

"You know that it wakes me up when you do that." Kim mused as he looked up into her sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." He whispered as he placed kisses from her belly to her lips and everywhere in between.

"Mmmm." She moaned as he laughed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"A little tired but other than that, I'm good." She replied running her fingers through his hair.

"Happy Anniversary, Kimberly." He stated as she smiled.

"You remembered." She mumbled while smiling.

"Of course I remember the day that changed my life." He said. "I love you." He whispered kissing her lips again. "Are you packed?" He asked getting out of bed.

She stretched before sitting up which was more difficult now than it had been months ago. She was already in maternity clothes which she really hadn't counted on until a little later but it was fine. Thankfully Tommy was an awesome husband because he had taken her shopping a month ago to get her stocked up on clothes. "I'm packed, sort of." She replied looking over at him.

"What does sort of mean?" He asked looking back at her.

"Well I have most of my stuff packed but nothing for the bathroom. I got sleepy so I didn't finish." She replied running her fingers through her hair. It had been a fast six months from Paris but she wouldn't have changed anything. She and Tommy had explored their new love every way that they could. She had even gotten used to seeing her picture in the papers every week. It was also from some function that they were going to but it was fine with her as long as it always showed them together.

"What do you want to take; I can pack it for you." He said bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Uh, I need to do it, just help me up." She said as he walked back over to the bed.

"Okay my princess." He whispered as she giggled and looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"When is our flight, again?" She asked against his lips.

"This afternoon." He whispered back loving his wife for never tiring of him.

"Okay." She breathed as she kissed him and pulled him into her body. He crawled back onto the bed bracing his weight on his hands above her before pulling Kim close and rolled them so that he was on his back.

"Is this okay for you and the baby?" He asked as she stripped her shirt off revealing her baby bump perfectly.

"The doctor said that it was fine as long as you didn't squish me." She laughed. "I asked her this week since we are going on our official honeymoon later today."

"I'm glad that I missed that appointment." He muttered as she smiled as he leaned up to kiss her.

"Oh please." She moaned as his lips found her neck. "I just wanted to make sure that everything would be alright because I plan on seducing my husband during my honeymoon." She explained as she ran her hands over his chest and those amazing abs that she loved kissing and holding onto. "I mean I didn't really get the full effect the last time." She mumbled against his skin.

Tommy groaned as her little hands ran up and down his chest before he pulled her close to kiss her. "I'm glad you asked." He whispered as he helped her out of her shorts and underwear before removing his and getting down to please his wife.

After their morning in bed, they did make it to the airport for their flight. Tommy had surprised her last month with a week-long trip to Tahiti for their one year anniversary. She laughed and asked if this was there real honeymoon since they had only taken a mini-moon after they had gotten married. He had smiled and told her yes if that's what she wanted to think of it as. They had made sure that it was okay for her to fly and the doctor had assured them that she was in perfect health and that it shouldn't be a problem for her to fly. Normally she probably wouldn't have been able to fly but Tommy had explained that they would be using the company's private plane that they had just purchased to fly there. She would be able to sleep the entire flight in the bedroom if she wanted too.

After their honeymoon, the two of them settled in for the birth of their daughter. Kim had a little over two months left but she wasn't rushing it because she was still enjoying just being alone with Tommy at the moment.

She had also learned that Rita had actually confessed that she had killed Zedd because he had been cheating on her. Mysterious the next day, Rita's body had been found. There were no suspects in the case and no evidence that the police could find. The crime scene had been gone over for five days and nothing could be found. The police were drawing a blank on how there couldn't be any evidence of what happened. The autopsy revealed that she had been strangled but there were no hand prints, finger prints, or any trace evidence. Someone did not want this murder to be solved and had made it where no one could find anything.

When Tommy had come home that night she had told him. He had held her and told her not to worry about it. She had done her job to get Rita off even if she had been guilty but someone had taken care of Rita. It wasn't a good thing that someone had killed her but Tommy was right. She had done her job and now it was over. Rita had been dealt with, without anyone being the wiser.

The countdown was on between their family and friends on when Kim would finally go into labor. Everyone thought it would be when Tommy was out of the country but Tommy knew that Kim would put it off until he came back from Paris and he had been right. He had had to make a quick trip to the Paris office just to check on things. It had been running for five months now without any major problems which had made Tommy really happy. It meant fewer trips for him back and forth.

The day that he had flown back in, Kim had been waiting for him by the door with her bag for the hospital at her feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"I need you to take me to the hospital." She said calmly as if she had just requested him to take her to the grocery store.

"Okay." He said remaining calm as he took her bag and helped her outside into the car.

"Are you okay to drive?" She asked realizing that he had just gotten home after an international flight.

"Yea I slept on the plane." He replied as he buckled up and cranked the car before making his way down the driveway and to the hospital. "Do you need me to start calling people?" He asked turning into the ER parking lot.

"No, I want to make sure that this isn't false labor before we start calling people." She stated taking a deep breath. They had taken all the classes they could about childbirth and she had learned that breathing was one thing that the mother could control during labor. It would help her to focus when the pain hit.

"Okay." He said parking the car, getting out, and helping her out. It was a short walk to the entrance thankfully for Kimberly. She was in a lot of pain but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle at the moment. She had actually been in worse pain with gymnastics but she still didn't want to let Tommy know how much pain she was in at the moment.

They got checked in and were quickly taken back to an exam room since the ER was empty. It was the quickest that they had ever been seen.

"Kimberly, I was wondering if you would be in tonight." Kendrix said walking into the room. Kim really liked her as her doctor because she really seemed to care about her and her baby. It also helped that Kendrix was a good friend of Dana's.

"Why?" Kim asked as Kendrix grabbed some gloves and began Kim's pelvic examination.

"Because you were ready yesterday but Tommy was still out of town so I figured that you had a talk with your little girl that she couldn't come until her daddy came home." She laughed as Kim smiled. She actually did have a talk with their daughter last night and had asked her to please wait for Tommy to make it back. Apparently it had worked because Kim didn't really start having bad pains until Tommy entered American airspace.

"I'm not saying that you are not right." Kim revealed as Tommy groaned. "Hey I wasn't in pain until about two hours before you got home." She explained.

"Well I would say that you are in full labor, my dear. You are fully effaced and dilated to 5." She informed them as she pulled back and looked at Kimberly. "I would say that you will be seeing your little girl soon." She said taking her gloves off and throwing them away before washing up. "I will get you moved into a labor room and I would suggest calling your family and friends." She said smiling as Kim nodded. Tommy had already pulled out his phone to start calling everyone as soon as Kendrix left the room.

"Did you really tell our daughter to wait until I came home?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Yes I did." She confirmed. "I did not make this baby alone and I will not deliver her alone." She stated as he smiled. "I know that she didn't want to make her appearance in the world without her daddy being her." She explained as he nodded and shook his head.

"Okay well I'll start calling people." He said as she nodded.

He hit the send button and held the phone up to his ear as he waited for his mom to answer the phone. He looked over at Kimberly and saw her fingers flying over the keyboard on her phone. She had probably told more people now as he waited for his mother to actually pick the phone.

"_Hello."_ His mother said after like the fifth ring.

"Mom, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that we are at the hospital." He said as Kim looked over at him. They had told everyone to expect a quick phone when Kim actually went into labor. There wouldn't be any time to chitchat since they had to call a lot of people.

"_Okay Hayley and I will be there soon."_ She said before hanging up. Tommy sighed as he sent Jason a quick text to tell him as Kim started talking on hers.

"Trini, get your butt here. I'm in labor and I need my best friend here." She said as Tommy laughed. Kim and Trini had a weird relationship where they demand instead of asking but it worked for them and he wasn't going to argue about it.

"You know that I just told Jason that we were here and he replied that he would be here in a few minutes while you demanded Trini to get here." He stated as Kim looked over at him.

"What can I say; I'm the one in pain so I get to demand her to be here." She said as he walked over to her side.

"How much pain are you in?" He asked quietly. He knew that she had to be in a lot because every article he could find on it stated that childbirth was painful.

"Well more now but it's nothing that I can't handle at the moment." She replied as he brushed his lips against hers. "I feel better now." She whispered kissing him again.

"So are we ready for this?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Yes we are." She answered with a smile.

XXXX

The next few hours passed quickly as all their friends and family showed up. Kim had been calm through it all. She had decided not to take anything and just focus on bringing her daughter into the world.

Tommy on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He had paced her room before she sent him out to pace the waiting room. He was just in and out of her room throughout because he couldn't bear to be away from her for too long.

"You know that I'm ready for you to have this baby just so Tommy will settle down." Trini stated handing Kim some more ice chips.

"Oh me too." Kim groaned as she breathed through another contraction.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this unhinged before." Jason stated leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Well he is feeling helpless at this moment." Kim bit out. "Please don't be too hard on him."

"We won't." Trini promised. "But there is something that we want to tell the both of you." She stated as Tommy came back in the room with a bottle of water. He seemed a little calmer than he had been over the past few hours which pleased her. She couldn't afford to let him be crazy during the final hours.

"Just in time." Jason said straightening away from the wall.

"In time for what? Are we ready to push?" He asked looking at Kimberly.

"No, they have something to tell us but they better hurry because I think that I'm close to pushing." She groaned as she closed her eyes to breathe through another contraction.

"Oh that one was only a minute from the last one." Trini remarked. "Okay we wanted you to be the first to know that we are engaged." She said pulling the ring out of her pocket to slip it onto her finger.

"Oh that's so awesome." Kim cried still trying to breath.

"Thank you and we can discuss this later because I think my niece is ready to meet everyone." Jason stated as Kendrix and several nurses rushed into the room then. The monitors had started beeping causing chaos.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as Kendrix grabbed some gloves and began to examine Kimberly.

"The baby is in distress." She said trying to calm for Tommy and Kimberly.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked biting back the pain.

"It means that we need to get this baby out now. I can see her head but something is holding her up." She stated as Tommy walked over to Kim's side and took her hand in his.

"It is the cord?" Tommy asked calmly. It was the calmest that anyone had seen him the entire time Kim had been in labor. It was like he knew that Kim needed his strength to bring their baby into the world.

"I believe so but don't worry; I will make sure that your daughter comes out on time. The top of her head is still pink so she is not being oxygen deprived." She explained as he nodded.

"We'll be right outside in the waiting room if you need us." Trini stated as Kim nodded and watched them leave.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded. The staff got everything ready before wheeling her down the hall and into the OR in case anything went wrong. They would be right there to do a C-section if they needed too. Tommy pulled on some scrubs and joined her in the OR. He wasn't leaving her side as he reached for her hand. He held it tightly in his as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

XXXX

Trini and Jason appeared in the waiting room and explained the situation to everyone calmly. They didn't want to send anyone into a panic with their news. The next several minutes were tense as everyone waited for any news from the operating room. It was almost an hour later when Kendrix appeared in the waiting room. Everyone jumped up and turned to face her.

"Mother and baby are doing well. You will be able to see them in about another hour in shifts. You can check her out in the nursery right now though." She stated with a smile before walking away from them.

It took a moment before they all rushed to the window to see the baby that the nurses were bathing, weighting, and getting vitals.

"She's perfect." Trini breathed as she leaned against the glass to look at her niece.

"Yes she is." Carolina agreed as she wiped away several tears. "I can't believe that my baby had a baby." She cried.

"She is going to have Tommy wrapped around that little finger of hers." Jason muttered as Trini nodded and leaned into his side. She was so happy for Tommy and Kimberly.

XXXX

Tommy stood near the window while holding his brand new daughter. It was past visiting hours so he was alone with Kimberly and their daughter in the hospital room.

"Already spoiling her, I see." Kim muttered as Tommy looked back at her.

"Just like I do her momma." He stated with a wink as Kim smiled. "Are you ready to feed?" He asked as Katie starting moving around in his arms.

"I think so." Kim said as he walked over to the bed and watched her adjust her top to feed their daughter. They had discuss whether she would breast feed or bottle feed Katie and they had both agreed that breast feeding would be best for at least the first six weeks. They had done a lot of research on the pros and cons and Kim felt very strongly about doing it.

"It amazes me that she already knows what to do." Tommy whispered sitting down next to Kim on the bed as their daughter fed. "I mean she didn't have to even think about it."

"I know." Kim whispered ghosting her hand over her Katie's brown hair. All the nurses had asked her if she had had heartburn with all that hair but Kim hadn't. They said she was really lucky then because most women did when their children had a head full of hair.

"When are you ready to make another one of these?" Tommy whispered into her ear in his sexy tone that Kim loved.

"Well I have to wait six weeks before we can enjoy our bedroom activities again so that should be a good waiting period." She replied as he smiled and slid an arm around her body to pull her close.

"I can't believe how perfect she is." He stated resting his head on Kim's shoulder to look down at Katie.

"I know me either." She said turning her head to the side to kiss him. "Thank you for asking me to marry you for convenience."

"Thank you for saying yes." He whispered back before kissing her. Pulling back they both watched their daughter with smiles. They both sent up a silent thank you to Zordon for bringing them together and making them see the love that had been a part of them longer than they had even known.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. Okay what can I say; I enjoyed writing this story and seeing what everyone thought about each chapter. There were some easy moments that I really looked forward too and then there were some hard ones that I knew had to be in there to move the story along. If you were wondering about Tommy saying 'As you wish' to Kimberly, it is from The Princess Bride. If you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you watch it because it's pretty awesome.

I want to say thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I've said it before but I write for myself and just post for everyone else. If no one liked the story, I would still write it just not post it since I always want the end of the story even though I know ahead of time. It is still a journey to me to see how all those thoughts really work out in print.

I also want to say thank you to everyone who told me to go for it on a 'real' book. I am taking your advice and working on it now. It will be a while before its ready but you will know when it is live on amazon. Also you will be able to purchase a paperback copy. I have been looking into different websites and found one that will take care of the eBook and printing a paperback so for those of you who do not have an Kindle/Kindle app, you will still be able to enjoy the story as well.


End file.
